Clannad: Kako Kara
by BufuuEgypt
Summary: Kimura Sakura is a delinquent who finds life dull and believes that it'll never give give in. She transfers to Hikarizaka high school. Will her life finally give change? Or will it just crumble? (Kako Kara means: From The Past)
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1:Prologue**

**Sakura's POV**

I was sit in my house at Honshu. It was a week before classes resumed,but my older brother Makoto suddenly came to me.

"Sakura." He said with a sigh."You're going to move to this school."

"Huh? A school?"I asked."Where at?"

"There at at Hikarizaka. I'm just gonna say that it's for the best.

"But why?"

Me and him argued,my sister Yuki was on my side,but she later agreed with Makoto. Even my dad agreed. I was officially moving to this school,that's in another city.

The day soon came. I got myself ready and went to the station.

Makoto and Yuki seemed like they were on the verge of crying. I shrug my shoulders as I enter the train and take my seat.

"A new school huh?" I wonder why was I going to this school for? Makoto told me that the school,no that this place,Hikarizaka was a city. Heh,I don't think it'll make a difference. My life isn't great,my mother died when I was six,my dad gets depressed. I've become a delinquent and I was scarred at the age of 15...I'm not good with strangers.."I sighed."Will this school make a difference?" With that the door of the train opened and I exited the train along with other people.

* * *

**There's the first part. This being uploaded since I lost my files my current story.**


	2. The First Day

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

**Sakura's POV.**

I woke up early that morning. I got dressed in the school uniform that they handed to me.

"First day of school..."I sighed."I doubt it'll ,be any different." With that I exited the dorms. I saw some students wearing the same uniform as me,so I followed them. Its April,the terms are starting again,its my first day at this school and this city and I'm on my own..."

I eventually made it to the school hill,along with the other students I walked up the hill. I see the courtyard along with students who were looking at what classes they were gonna be in.

I see my name on one of the boards. "Class 3-D huh?" I mumble under my breath. Around me I hear different reactions from the students.

Some are happy about being in the same class or about having a good homeroom teacher,while some are down about both reason,except its opposite.

I look around me,students and people that I don't know. A place,no a city that I ain't familar with.

_"Why did my brother send me here? There doesn't seem to be anything new,other than the fact thati I'm in a city...maybe its bec-" _Some guy bumped into since I was lost in thought.

It was a blonde senior guy.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Yeah.." He meekly said.

**Normal POV**

"Oy Okazaki." Sunohara greeted Okazaki at the shoe lockers."It seems we're in the same class again." He casually answered.

"Yeah it seems like it." Tomoya nodded."Wanna skip classes?"

"Nah,as much as I'd like to,but Misae-san caught me skipping. She said that if she catches me skipping today I'll get divine punishment." Sunohara explained.

"Well I guess that apply's to us both,lets just head to class."

The two delinquents left the area and went to their class. In the corridor they met a familar purple haired girl,no not the shy one. Its the bad mouthed savage-...I'm going to far ain't I?

"Kyou?" They both said.

"Well it seems that you two idiots are in the same class again." Kyou casually said.

"Yeah we are." Tomoya said.

"Are you our class rep again?" Youhei asked.

"No not this year. You guys are lucky. But Ryou is your class rep this year." Kyou stated.

"Fujibayashi?" Tomoya asked.

"Ryou-chan?" Youhei asked.

"Yup,she'll be your class rep for the rest of your senior year. So don't give her a hardtime,you hear?"

"So what class will you be in?" They both asked.

"I'll be right next door. Later." Kyou waved to the duo,then she left.

"Its seems we might have another headache,huh?" Sunohara asked Tomoya.

"I bet Fujibayashi's thinking the same thing." Tomoya replied.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Let's skip go skip homeroom."

"Sure." Youhei agreed.

* * *

Outside near the field Sakura along with Tomoya and Youhei were hammering boards.

"Hey Okazaki." Youhei sighed as he stopped hammering."Why are we doing this again?"

Sakura pointed her hammer at the duo.

"Its because you idiots were so loud when leaving the class!"

"You were the one who made us get caught." Youhei hissed.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hmmm." she hummed angrily.

"Complaining won't help us finish this,lets just finish this so we can go back." Tomoya explained.

"You,what was your name again?"

"Okazaki Tomoya. What's your's?"

"Kimura Sakura. I'm new to this school and this city."

"You know this isn't actually city." Tomoya said as he finished his board.

"Based on where I'm from,it is."

"Is it some kind of poor town?" He asked.

"Its Honshu! Gosh...have you ever heard of the countrysides?" Sakura sighed.

"Ahaha...a girl told you,Okazaki." Sunohara laughed as he looked away from the board.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked,but it sounded like a demand.

"Sunohara Youhei."

Sakura later got acquainted with the two. Then the school day ended. When she returned to her dorm room she got a call.

**Sakura's POV**

"Hello?" I said to the phone.

"Hello,Sakura." It was my sister,Yuki.

"Onee-chan." I excitedly said.

"How are you doing over there? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah,I'm good. But though,I'm kinda lost of what to do here. I don't know the place,and I don't have any friends."

"Maybe its becuase of your sarcastic attitude ."

"Really? I never knew!" I sarcastically said.

"See Sakura,you're doing it again."

"Sorry.."

"Well just hang in there,just finish your senior year and you'll be back here in no time."

"Easier said than done." I replied.

"Well later."

We both hung up.

"I've gotta say...this went better than I thought.


	3. A 'Rivalry'

**Chapter 3:A 'Rivalry'**

**Youhei's POV**

We finished hammering the boards that day. It's like our junior year,although we aren't dealing with a savage class rep this time. It's merely a delinquent girl.

I enter my dorm room along with Okazaki. I took out a manga book and began reading. Although I wasn't paying attention at all to reading. With that I took out a piece of paper and began writing on it.

"Hmm? What are you doing?" Okazaki asked me.

"You remember Kimura Sakura,right?" I replied with a question.

"Yeah I remember,what about her?"

I grinned."She's another rival of ours!" I stated.

"A rival?" He asked me with disbelief.

"Yup. I'm gonna show her how vicious we are." I grinned as I wrote more.

"What are you gonna do? Pick a fight?"

"Of course not. Hurting a girl would be bad. So I'm gonna write something to her."

"What a love letter?"

"Bingo! That's what I'm gonna do. I'll write the letter,but it won't have a name on it."

I look at the paper."Okazaki,got any ideas of what I should write?"

"No."

"You're no help at all. I know,I'll make it a freshmen that had a crush on her at first sight." I said.

"There's something's that I'd like to point out,but I won't."

"I'll just put a by howdy at the end."

"You know,why would a freshmen just suddenly have a crush on a girl,that's totally above his grade level,further more,know her name?" Tomoya explained.

"You're right...Kimura-san's a new student right?"

"You catch on really slow...and she's also a new person to this city."

I snapped my fingers."Then I'll make it a junior."

"That's kind of the same essence as a freshmen."

"Then it'll be a senior. It could be possible." I said.

"Well go ahead then."

With that,I begin writing the letter. After I finished it I handed it to Okazaki.

He observed the paper."The idea sounded better in my head,now it just looks dumb." He said as he finished reading my letter.

"Hehe. This'll show her."

"So why are we bothering a new student,who is also new to this school and this city?" He asked me.

"It's to show her how terrifying we are. And to show her that high school ain't easy."

"We're really wasting our time aren't we?"

"You're right,but this is totally worth it,I can't wait for tomorrow."

**Normal POV**

"Is this letter even real?" Sakura asked as she walked away from her shoe locker.

"She saw through my letter?!" Sunohara mumbled to himself.

"Of course,she ain't stupid enough to fall for it."

"Damn her. Ae you saying she's smarter than me?"

"Yes,I am.

They followed her throughout the school,but realized that she didn't fall for it.

It was the third day of school. Tomoya made it to class while the other two didn't.  
The classes went on and neither of them showed up.  
By the time lunch started,Sunohara finally showed up. He was rather timid.

"What's up with you?" Tomoya asked.

"...I got a letter,found it in my shoe locker."

"Hmm...it's love letter."

"I know it is! But who could've done it?"

Tomoya sighed at his blonde friend."You seriously don't know?"

"Of course I don't. Why,do you?" Youhei asked.

He had a small smile."It's obviously Kyou."

"K-Kyou? As in,Fujibayashi Kyou?" The blonde asked in disbelief.

"Yeah,it could be her."

"It can't be. We were a nuisance to her,plus we were just classmates,I don't think she'd like me."

"You're really oblivious,Sunohara. It's because she spent so much time away from you,she developed feelings since you two became distant."

Sunohara grinned."Ahhaa...you're right Okazaki! I'll go ask her right now." The oblivious blonde took the letter from the table and ran out of the class.

"Sunohara's so easy trick." Tomoya said as he looked out the window.

"Kyou!" Sunohara said her name as he ran to her.

"Youhei? What do you want?"

"I never thought it'd be you." He said with a modest tone.

"Huh?"

"This letter right here." He handed her the note."You could've just said it sooner."

**(Later)**

Sunohara returned to the classroom stumbling while he walked.

"So how'd it go?"

"It wasn't Kyou..."

"It wasn't?" He asked sarcastically.

"No...when I showed her the note she just turned all demon and she threw her book at me."

"Well are we gonna head to the cafeteria?" Tomoya asked.

"That sounds good."

They returned back to the classroom after they finished.

"I guess I'll never find out who sent me that letter." He slouched onto his desk.

"Sunohara, it-."

"Hold that thought Okazaki!" Sunohara held out a note."I have another letter."

"What's it say?"

"It's tells me to head over to one of the sport rooms,there's someone that'll meet me."

"And you're gonna go there?"

"Of course! Lets go."

**ooo**

"Er...isn't this the rugby club's room?" Sunohara asked Tomoya.

"I think it is."

"Can't you show me support!?"

"How this? 'You can do it.'" he meekly said.

"Er...um...I'm out!" He turned around.

"Sunohara,are you really chickening out?" Tomoya blurted.

"I-I'm n-not chickening out...I just don't mind knowing who it is..."

"But what if its a beautiful girl in there? You may never know unless you check."

"You're right! Alright!" He stepped into the room. While Okazaki stayed outside.

Soon he heard crashing everywhere."What's he doing in there?"

The blonde figure walked out of the room with his head down.

"There was~~~~~~~~~~no one in there!"

"For reals?"

"I looked around the room checking for any surprises,but I realized that waiting two minutes would take too long,so I crashed and knocked everything over."he sighed."What the heck is this?"

"You know you've been played with the whole time right?" Okazaki asked.

"Huh? Played with?"

"Yeah,it was someone's prank all along."

"Really who?"

"Its Kimura Sakura." Tomoya responded.

Youhei gulped."Kimura Sakura..." he mumbled her name."Well that was a waste of time,if you've got nothing else to say,I'll be going."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm heading back to class." The blonde replied meekly.

"Well I'll be back later then."

"Later." Sunohara walked into the distance of the hallway till he went around the corner.

Tomoya looked inside the room.

"He really messed up the room."

School later ended and the duo made it back to the room.

"What are you doing now,Sunohara?"

"Kimura Sakura thinks she can prank me? She just started the war!" he stated.

"Actually you're the one who started it."

"I did?" Sunohara asked.

"You were the one who gave her the love letter,in her shoe locker." He explained.

"Well whether if I started it or not,I will get my rezombie!" He declared.

The door opened and it was Sakura who was there.

Sunohara frowned when he saw her."What are you doing here?"

"Okazaki told me come over here earlier during school." She replied with an explanation.

"Ah, I see,its because you were caught red handed! Sending me two letters,you're persistent."

"Two letters?" She asked."I only made one."

"You did?" Both of the males asked.

"Yeah,I made the rugby club one,but what's this 'second message'?"

"Here." He handed her the note.

"Hmm..." she stroked her chin as she read it."I did't make this,this ain't even my handwriting." She stated.

"But who made it then?" Tomoya asked.

"Beats me." She replied.

"So you only did the rugby club letter,right?"

She nodded.

"Wait,how did you know about them?" He asked.

"Okazaki told me."

"You know,I'm starting to think that if you're still my friend." Youhei said to him.

"Hey,I just wanna make things interesting."

The door was opened by a big rugby player.

"Keep it down!" he yelled. He looked at Youhei."Sunohara,so you're the one who did it,huh?"

"D-did what?"

"You were the one who messed up our club room! You think you can get away with it?"

"Who told on me?" He asked.

"I did." Sakura admitted.

Sunohara was pulled out of the room.

"I will get my rezombie! You hear me Sa-."

With a punch to the stomach he became unconcious,and was carried by away by the guy on his shoulder.

"Well I'm done here,later Okazaki." She stood up and left the room.

"Later." Tomoya said.


	4. Sunohara's Rezombie and A Friend?

**Chapter 4:Sunohara's Rezombie and A Friend?**

**Normal POV**

Lunch started at Hikarizaka Private High School. Sunohara walked into the class.

"Alright,time for my rezombie!"

"You're gonna try and get her back?"

"Of course! I won't admit to losing to a girl."

Tomoya sighed."Why not just back down? I bet she doesn't want it either,do you Kimura?"

"I don't want it."

"Since when were you there?!" Sunohara exclaimed.

"Since this morning,you think you can get revenge on me? Its pointless." She stated.

"I don't really care,you. Fight me!"

"No don't,if you do,you'll just lose." Tomoya defended.

"Is it already decided that I'll lose? I don't mean a real fight! I mean anything!"

**(Later)**

"So why are we in the art club room?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! We're gonna settle this!"

"Are you serious,Sunohara?" Tomoya sighed.

"Yes I am. We're gonna make a two headed dinosaur."

"Huh?" the other two asked.

"You heard me,lets begin."

**(Later)**

"Finished." the female delinquent said."Vowala,a two headed dinosaur!"

"Damn,I lost!" He exclaimed."Damn-." He accidentally stabbed his hand."Hwoah!" He yelled as he bounced off his seat.

The delinquent girl let a laugh out,it was a real laugh. Something from the bottom of her heart.

"Why are you laughing?" Youhei asked.

"It's because of you guys..." She wiped a tear from her eye."Just seeing you guys act like idiots makes me feel like I'm not alone. Do mind if I hang out with you guys?"

"I'm going to the nurse..." Youhei declared. He stood up from the floor and exited the room.

"You wanna become friends with us?" Tomoya asked with disbelief.

"Yup."

"But our reputation ain't good,you won't get nothing good from being with us."

"Yes,I'll have friends. Plus my rep ain't good to begin with. I don't hate you or Sunohara,so how about it?"

**/**

**There you go,hope you enjoyed this short chapter.**


	5. A Timid Sakura

**Chapter 5:A Timid Sakura**

**Sakura's POV**

A few weeks after the previous incident.

I wake up in the morning,I read my clock and I realized that I was gonna be late,not that care anyways. I dress in my uniform and I head to school.

I stop walking at the hill of the school.

"I wonder how my family is back home...are they doing fine or great?" I commonly think like this everyday,it also ruins my mood.

I feel someone bump into me,with that I snap out of my daze. I look at the person,it was the idiot blonde,Sunohara Youhei.

"Something wrong? Come on lets get going." He said while he kept walking foward.

I run and catch up to him.

"No nothing's wrong." I replied.

"You sure?" He tilted his head in curiosity.

"Yes I'm sure,since when did you become so nosy?" I asked.

"Since you became my friend." He replied with seriousness in his voice.

"Me and you are friends?" I asked with a shocked voice.

"T-then what are you to me?"

"Take a joke,Youhei." I insisted.

We chatted away till we reached the class. We were late but we didn't really care.  
The classes went on and lunch arrived.  
And yes,I managed to get along with Youhei. He's an idiot,but I feel like there's more to him than that. But sometimes,his dumb acts just makes me not think that,ps,he's easy to trick.

Sunohara turned to Tomoya."Okazaki,what are you gonna get for lunch?"

"Just the usual bread." He replied meekly.

"Ah,I like the bread too." I said.

Tomoya took out 1000 yen.

"Here,one of you guys go buy it."

"Not it." Sunohara said it before I could.

"Ah,come on!" I argured."Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you didnn't say 'not it'." Sunohara blurted.

"T-then..can one of you come with me?"

"Not it." Tomoya said first.

"Ah,what?"

"You're last the one,just come with me." I ordered.

"Fine!"

Me and Youhei exited to the cafeteria.

"Sakura-chan,why do you always need one of us to be with you?"

"Its because you guys are my friends." I replied,

Truth be told,I have another reason. Although I don't feel comfortable telling these guys my reason.

"Friends huh?" He repeated to himself.

"Yes,you're not apart of it though."

"T-then what are you then?"

"Learn to take a joke,Youhei." I said.

"Ahaha...I'll keep that in mind..."

I looked foward to see Fujibayashi,no not the shy class rep,but the savage one.

"Fujibayashi-san..." I greeted shyly.

She narrowed her eyes at me and then she looked at Youhei.

"Youhei,since these past weeks,I've been seeing the new student with you guys,whats going on?"

"You're making me and Okazaki sound like criminals." Sunohara defended."We're just hanging out."

"Hmm?" The purple haired girl stroked her chin."Why's she hanging out with weeds like you?"

"Who are you calling a weed?" he exclaimed."It's because she chose to."

"She did huh?" Kyou leaned into his ear."You're not after her are you?"

He gasped."Eh...n-no not at all.." A bead of sweat fell off his face.

Kyou sighed."Kimura,wanna hang out with me instead."

I shake my head like a child.

"Huh? Hmm..." she face palmed."_Now another girl show's up for Tomoya..."_

"What'd you say?" He asked.

"Its nothing,never mind..." She turned around and then looked back."Oh yeah,if I were you,stay away from these guys. They'll infect you with idiotism" Saying that,Kyou left.

"Idiocy ain't contagious.." I said to Sunohara.

We made it to the cafeteria and left with bread.

"Sakura-chan,you know,I've never seen you so shy before." He said to me with his usual demeanor.

I gulped."I'm just afriad of Kyou..." I lied again.

"Yeah,me too."

"You're such a wimp."

"Hey,have Kyou as a class rep,and you'll know how me and Okazaki feel." He explained defensively.

We made it to the classroom and we began eating. Tomoya left with the bread and it left me and the idiot.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"Hm?"

"Is idiotism real?"

I fell off my chair hearing that.

The day ended regularly. Me and the guys went to the usual place,which was Suno-,Youhei's dorm room. His room...never mind..

Sunohara looked away from his magazine.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

The other two looked at him.

"I said to not call me that." I said to him.

"Then what should I call you?" He asked.

"Never mind that,Sunohara. Just keep going." said Tomoya.

"Are you sure you don't have any problems?" He's asking me that question again.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well just to let you know,that if you have problems,tell us. We're your friends and we can help you."

"Are you serious?" Okazaki interjected.

"Dude don't mess me up! I was saying something real good there!"

"Never mind him,Youhei. Continue." I insisted.

"Well just to let you know,that if you have problems,tell us. We're your friends and we can help you."

_"Does he have to start from there?" Tomoya ponded._

"Just remember that you're not alone." Sunohara finished talking.

I sigh with relief."Thanks,but I don't feel like you guys are ready to know,but other than my reason,I'm okay."

"Are you serious?"

"You're really annoying you know?!" Sunohara indiffernently said.

"If you guys really wanna know,I'm just a really shy girl. Ever since...something happened in the past I became that way. I ain't good with strangers which is why I don't really have much friends." I explained to them.

"Then how come you talk so freely to us?" Okazaki asked.

"It's because you guys are like me. I was surprised at myself as well."

"Are you an only child?"

"No,but I'm the youngest. My sister's the same year as me,but she's older by like 2 months. And my brother,he's the eldest,he's a year older than me."

"But you're not from here,right?"

"Indeed,I'm from Honshu."

"Then what are you doing here at Hikarizaka then?" The blonde asked.

She shurgged her shoulders."I've got no clue,I've been wondering that,the whole time I was here." I looked out the window."Why am I here?"

**Exiting POV'S**

**(Somewhere)**

"Oy Makoto,what's the problem?"

"Yuki? Sorry...I was lost in thought..."

"Was it about Sakura?"

The guy nodded."I wonder if she's doing fine or not."

* * *

** A/N**

**Just in case if any of you care;**

**Sorry if any characters are OOC, and I'll be going with some of the canon plots of the story, but it'll be altered. (no promises)**


	6. Sunohara and The Rugby Club

**Chapter 6:Sunohara and The Rugby Club**

**~Sakura's POV~**

Over the course of the months that passed by,I'm still shy as I ever was. I talk freely to the guys and the Fujibayashi sisters.

Months have passed since then,I was still hanging out with the 'Dirty Pair'. You could say that we're a trio now.

I enter my class,obviously late. Not giving crap about the students that are looking at me. Apparently,its still break.

Tomoya later entered. I hear some of the students talking about how he and Sunohara should be focusing on their exams.

Tomoya sits in his seat behind me,I see my class rep walking towards us.

"U-um,Okazaki-kun.."

"What is it,Fujibayashi?" he asked her casually.

"Here." She set down a piece of paper on his desk.

"What's this,a love letter?"

There goes Tomoya,being sarcastic.

"N-no its not a love letter.."

"Then a threat? I can't believe you have the guts to give me a threat in public."

'Its not a threat." She softly replied."It's this morning's work."

He sighed and stuck the paper in his desk.

Me and Tomoya noticed that she was still there.

"Do you need something?"

"I-I think that you should come to class early..."

"Hmm? Talking like our class rep,huh?"

"Not 'like', I am the class rep..." Ryou's eyes became misty.

"Hey Okazaki." One of the guys called his name."Don't make the class rep cry."

"Yeah Tomoya,do you want Kyou to come and beat you?" I said to him.

"D-don't worry,I won't cry." Ryou said to the other students

"Lets just say that it'll depend on tomorrow's mood." With that Ryou walked back to her desk.

The whole day went on. Youhei didn't show up at all,so we went to his place after school. I entered the dorm along with Okazaki,we turned to the corner to see Youhei confronting a rugby player at the guy's room.

"You better stop playing your song so loud."

"B-but if I don't listen to it,I don't get rolling.." He replied nervously.

"Then use headphones!"

"Those are expensive you know..."

"Then don't listen to it all." The guy commanded.

"Here,listen to the song,you'll like it."

"I don't wanna listen to your song!" The guy closed the door on him. Sunohara bent his head down.

"Damn...that rugby player..."

Me and Tomoya walked to him,and Tomoya cleared his throat.

"He can't hear you if you don't shout.' DAMN THAT RUGBY PLAYER!'"

Youhei grabbed me and Tomoya and dragged us into his room.

By the time we got in his room,we heard the same rugby player shout.

"Who just said that!?"

"Okazaki! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"You're just wimping out." Okazaki teased him.

"Look you two,you know that I'm not in good terms with the residents here."

"So why not make peace with them?" I asked.

"Easier said than done." He replied."Besides,what would I say?"

"Hmm.." I look at the celing."I got it!"

"You rugby players suck!" I shouted out loud.

"Who just said that?!" The wall shook and the clock fell off.

"EEEEk! Like that would even work!"

"See,you are just wimping out." Me and Tomoya said it in unison.

He sighed and closed his eyes."Look you two,I'm not in good terms with these people here. That's why you should stop."

"What,can you not fight?" I asked.

"I wouldn't back down from a 1v1 fight,but if I mess with one I mess with all."

"So lets do it near graduation." Tomoya suggested.

Youhei sighed happily."Yes,that'd be nice,we'll mess with them,once graduation comes along,and when the time comes;Okazaki I'll have you watch my back!" He gave him a thumbs up.

"Lucky! I'll be sure to stab you in the back!"

"You're supposed to be after them,not me!" He exclaimed with a frightened tone.

"But I'm on there side."

"Since when?!"

"Only on that occasion." he replied.

"T-then what have we been doing these past two years? Did it mean nothing to you?"

I watched as the two idiots argued with each other.

"Keep it down!" The wall shook again.

"Should I kick back?"

"No...please stop...just stop.." he pleaded.

Tomoya realized that he went to far,so he stopped.

Later the guys and I just went on to reading random manga to eating food.

I believe these guys have been in the same path as me. We started out a regular students,but things happened...then now we're like this. We have no goal,no determination and nothing to work towards,I wonder if my life'll change just by doing this...

"Hey Sunohara." I hear Tomoya call Youhei's name.

"What,Okazaki?"

"Tea please." Tomoya stuck out a cup on the table.

"We don't serve that here." Sunohara stated.

I believe some stupid conversation's gonna happen."

"That's why I said 'please' so give me tea."

"Look Okazaki,this ain't a cafeteria. Have you forgotten that you have to the buy your own tea?"

"Sorry man,but I forgot it."

"It's not my fault you forgot to buy your tea."

"How much longer will this pointless conversation go on?" I interjected.

"This story'll definitely make you give me tea."

I guess they didn't hear me,whatever...

"Remember when I saved you back then?"

"I don't remember such a crap story."

"Well when I saved you,you were dying. And to your last strength you gave me tea,and you died while I drank the tea you gave me." Tomoya explained.

"Yeah I'd be happy about that,you're still ain't getting any tea!"

"Then I'll settle for a first cup of tea." He tapped the kotatsu.

"You're not getting a first cup of tea!"

"Then how about a last?"

"There will be no first or last cup of tea. I won't give you and it's final."

"I beg you!" Tomoya clapped his hands together.

"Begging won't get you any!"

"What if I sing a song for you?"

"I said I don't have any!" Sunohara exclaimed.

Soon after that,it became quiet again.

Youhei yawned."It's almost time for the lights to go out. Are you guys planning to stay here overnight?"

Me and Tomoya shook our heads.

"Well I'll be taking a shower then." Sunohara took a towel and left the room.

"Well later Tomoya." I got off the floor and left the dorm.

Exiting POV'S

Tomoya looked at Sunohara's music player.

"What song genre does he listen to?" He pressed the play button and music played.

He had a sour face."Sunohara listens to hip-hop? Gross...it way below mediocre...I'll fix it for him." He pressed record button and cleared his throat.

"This goes out to my best friend Sunohara. I um...let's see...hmm...what should I say here?" He looked around the room.

"I got it!" He cleared his throat again."Yo Yo I'm the Mc Okazaki. And I'm the best,you give a past and I'll put in your pants...what the heck am I doing?"

"Sunohara isn't even my friend,why should I be doing this?" He left the room as well as the dorm.

* * *

**A/N**

**I planning to release about thirty chapters in this story, or possibly more. So this story won't die...unless anyone cares..**


	7. The Strong Junior

**Chapter 7:The Strong Junior**

**~Normal POV~**

The two conversed in the classroom during morning homeroom.

"You look like your in a bad mood." Tomoya asked Sunohara.

He slouched on his desk."Yeah..."

"What happened? Not enough sleep?"

"No,its just that someone messed up my music player." Youhei eyed him furiously.

"Who'd do such a thing?" Kimura asked,interjecting the conversation.

"It was him! It was you Okazaki!" Sunohara pointed to him."You messed up my music player last night."

"Eh? I did?"

"Yes! You introducted your self as 'Yo Yo I' Okazaki!"

"Yeah that was me."

"So your gonna have to do something about it,give me back my song."

"Don't ask for the impossible."

"Then buy me a new one,that was my favorite song."

"Sorry,no money. Besides I rapped about you being my best friend,isn't that better than some hip-hop crap?"

"The rap wasn't good. Why would I like a pest being in my pants?"

"That's what I could think of at the time."

Sunohra gritted his teeth."You really like annoying me,don't you? Nevermind..."his voice got softer."I don't care anymore,stay out of my room from now on...I'm going to sleep.."

"Didn't you have a good sleep?"

"Yes,but you ruined my morning,so don't bother me."

* * *

**~Sakura's POV~**

The classes went on,and lunch later started.

Tomoya left to lunch on his own. I looked at the sleeping Sunohara.

"I guess he can be cute..." I said to myself.

Sunohara sligtly opened his eyes."Sakura-chan? It's lunchtime right?"

"Yeah,lets get going." With that we left the classroom and went to the cafeteria.

"Ehh..crowded as ever." Sunohara noticed the long line."You're okay with bread right?"

I nodded.

After 20 mintues of standing in line,we finally got what we want,so we left to the courtyard.

We finished our food and threw our trash in the neaby bin. Sunohara dropped a blue ribbon on the floor and was oblivious to it. I pick it up and call his name.

"Oy Youhei."

"What is it,Sakura-chan?" He asked without looking back.

"Is this your's?"

He looked back and took it out of my hands.

"Yes its mine." He stuck in his pocket.

I got curious so I asked him what it wasfor,.

"What's the ribbon for?"

"N-nothing important." He tried saying it in a manly voice.

"Sure doesn't seem like it."

"I-I can't tell you what its for. You'll think of me differently."

"In what way? Please tell me." I can't believe I'm this curious.

"Okay...its from a girl in the past." His tone grew softer and it made me listen more."She gave me this, and I gave her the same thing,but something happened...and I guess I could never see her again. Last time I saw her was my first year of middle school."

"And you're keeping that to remember her?"

"Yup." he nodded like a child.

"So what's her name?"

"I forgot."

I slide on the floor and jump back up."You serious?"

"Yup,I completely forgot her name...I haven't seen her for 5 years...and so much happened.."

"Youhei..." I say his name.

Just then we see a bunch of other students gathering near the field,so we follow them to see what's up.

We see a group of students using bikes. Driving around the field.

"This looks interesting." I hear Youhei say that.

"Sunohara,what's going on?" I see Tomoya on Youhei's head.

"Its students probably messing around with bikes- what are you doing on my head?!"

We then see a junior with silver hair walking into the field.

"Is she gonna lecture them?"

Tomoya started walking towards the field.

"You're gonna help?" I asked.

"I can't just sit and watch."

Some other female students start talking.

"You don't have to worry about Tomoyo-san."

"Tomoyo?" I asked.

"You don't know her? She's a junior that just transfered here during spring."

"She's really strong,you'll get in the way if you go there."

The students finished talking,and this Tomoyo girl goes to the biker people. Soon we hear the bike engine and Tomoyo knocks them off in jiffy.

Me and the other guys were shocked. After that we went to class and break started again. Youhei stared out the window with a face of disbelief. "Youhei,what's wrong?"

"Sakura-chan,Okazaki,you guys saw what happened earler,right?"

"I believe a lot of people saw it." Tomoya stated.

"Don't you think..that it was fake?" He asked us.

"Fake?" Me and Tomoya repeated.

"Yes,she must've done it just get popular since she's new here." He explained.

This guy's an idiot..

"Youhei,I don't think it was fake."

He let a smile out."Lets go confirm it then." He stood out of his seat and went towards the door."Come on guys."

Me and Tomoya exchanged looks and then followed him.

We followed Youhei through the halls,and we stopped at the faculty office. Inside the office we hear voices.

"Next time Sakagami,let the teachers handle the problem."

"Yes sir,but I believe that what I did was okay.:"

"Hmm...yes its okay,you're free to go."

Tomoyo then exited the office and was confronted by Youhei.

"Hey girl." Youhei blurted.

"Are you talking to me?" she stopped walking to listen to him.

"Yes I am. You know what happened earlier? It was a setup right?"

Youhei...you're being a real idiot right now...

"I mean girls can't beat up guys,you must've paid them,since idiots guys'll do anything,or did you use a certain thing?"

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at him. I could tell she was furious.

"You should be happy,I wasn't hoping on hurting anyone in this school,but I'll make an exception and fight you." Tomoyo explained firmly.

Sunohara shook his head and grinned."You're so cute when you're acting tough,I bet your knees are shaking right now."

"I'd like to make this self-defense,so you get the first hit." Tomoyo hopped back as she said that.

Me and Tomoya didn't say anything,but we really didn't want him to do this.

"Heh,don't be so full of yourself..." he took a step back."Just give it up!"

As Youhei charged at her Tomoya told a story.

"This reminds me,there's a rumor in this city,about a strong beautiful girl,who goes around beating people who troubled ordinary folks.

Bam,Youhei is kicked to the floor,while Tomoya finished his story.

"That's how the rumor goes." He said while not caring about him being in pain.

"You shoulda told me earlier..."

"Please don't come again." Tomoyo said that while walking away.

"Damn her!" Sunoharra mumbled in defeat.

We later went back to class,while Youhei went up and skipped the day's classes,school later ended.

"Tomoya,you're not gonna go home?"

"Nah,I've got somewhere to go." he replied to me.

"May I come along?" I asked.

He replied no,but he did mention her name..I went to Youhei's place after that.

Once I entered the place I heard the screaming of rugby players along with Misae-san chasing them.

"These guys'll never stop,will they?" I asked her.

"Ah Kimura,here again huh?"

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement.

Misae-san narrowed her eyes at me.

"What's with the face?" I asked.

"Are you not dating Sunohara or Okazaki?"

I shook my head right away."I'm not interested in them." I replied,but Misae-san looked like she didn't believe me.

"I guess you're right,they're delinquents after all."...well,I've gotta go somewhere." With that she turned and walked away.

I enter Youhei's room,he was just reading manga.

"Youhei,you reading hentai?"

He hid the magazine under his bed."No,its-its not hentai...and where's Okazaki?"

"He went to go help some girl with something,her names Furukawa Nagisa." I explained to him.

"Hmm...he's got a girlfriend now..." he grinned.

What's he thinking now?"

"Hey Sakura-chan,since we're friends...I was wondering if me and you could go out."

"Sorry Youhei,but I believe someone better will show up for you."

"I was rejected instaneously!" He began whimpering on the kotatsu.

"Cheer up Youhei,there's more fish in the sea."

"I guess you're right!"

"Of course I am,now serve me tea." I stuck out a cup.

"That doesn't follow up."

That day ended normally,reading manga,and basically wasting our time...but that night,I realized something from the past.

* * *

**A/N**

**I will try to not follow the main storyline, which I think is a good thing. Expect some summarized chapters, soon.  
**


	8. From The Past

**Chapter 8: From The Past**

**~Sakura's POV~**

Before I left Youhei's place that day I asked him a few questions.

"Hey Youhei,what's with you and that ribbon?"

"Didn't I tell you?" he sighed."Its a gift from the past,by a girl. I gave her a pink one,since pink is her favorite."

"Do you remember what she looks like?" I asked.

"She's a brunette girl,she's cute,she's my age...but I'm not really so sure anymore..."

"Well its getting late,bye." I left the boy's dormitory and I went to my own. In there I searched my roller bag and I found a ribbon."What's this?" I held a pink ribbon,with that I had a flashback.

**(Flashback)**

"Sakura-chan,here you go." I was given a pink ribbon from a blonde boy in a middle school uniform.

"Thanks,Youhei-san. Here's your's." I hand the blonde boy a blue ribbon.

Then a tragic accident with my mother happened,she was killed in the accident,then me and my two older siblings became depressed,especially my father. Later that day,I was going to move far from Tohoku,to another far away reigon Kanto...after that I guess I lost contact with everyone at Tohoku...I haven't seen Youhei...for 5 years.

**(The next day)**

I woke up early and went towards the school. I was actually surprised at myself. Along the way I ran into my old friend.

"Youhei." I said his name.

"Sakura-chan,its rare to see you here at this hour." He said it with his usual tone.

"You're the only one I don't wanna hear from." I fired back."Why are you early?"

I was cut off him suddenly grabbing me,I yelped at him. Kyou passed by on her bike.

"Sakura-chan,you should really watch out."

"H-hey,keep off." I elbowed him away.

"I saved you and you're giving me that?" His tone grew indifferently.

"L-lets get going shall we?" I walked faster than how he was.

"She's acting more strange than usual.." He walked up and kept the same pace as her.

I look foward and I see Kyou drving away from Tomoya.

"Kyou tried killing you huh?" I asked.

"Maybe..."

"Fujibayashi Kyou,huh,don't you think that there are a lot of savage girls in our school huh?" I heard Youhei speak.

"Sunohara,its rare to see at this hour." said Tomoya.

"Hm." he smirked."I like paying debts quickly to that other savage girl.

* * *

I followed Youhei along with Tomoya to the unpopular hallway,at the place,we met the strong 2nd year,Sakagami Tomoyo.

Sunohara stepped up firmly. While Tomoyo had a straight face.

"What do you want? Calling me to a place like this?"

Tomoya cleared his throat,interjecting the conversation.

"This guy here is my friend,Sunohara. Take sometime to listen to his words. He wants to express his true feelings

"Don't make it sound like I'm doing a confession!" He shrugged it off and narrowed his eyes at Tomoyo."You really got me yesterday."

"I didn't do anything,you're the one who started it."

"That doesn't matter. What matters...what mattes...are the results."

_"This definitely ain't the same guy I knew back then."_

"Is he an idiot?" The junior asked.

"Yeah he is." Said Tomoya.

"Stop agreeing with other!"

"Calm down Youhei." I told him.

"Huuu..haaaa...huuuu haaa-,wait who are you trying to confuse?" He sighed."Damnit...my lines are messed up right now! Never mind that,I underestimated you before,but now its different."

Tomoyo sighed."I'm in a higher leauge than you,I can show that anytime,so stop."

Youhei's being warned by a junior.

"Tch,don't underestimated me,because I was out of shape last time! When there's too much time between the mound,.even the best pitcher,can get knocked out!"

"Really lame analogy,Youhei." I said to him.

"Don't mess up lines! Sakura-chan!"

Tomoyo looked at Tomoya.

"What's he trying to tell me?"

"I'm lost,but I don't know this guy." Tomoya replied.

"Yes you do know me! And you,look at me when I'm talking."

"You're taking too long,hurry up." Tomoyo's voice became tense."I won't hurt you if you stop now,or would you mind not being able to come to school?"

I wonder what will Youhei do now...it seems like Tomoyo's losing her paitence,but I hear my idiot friend smirk,seems like he ain't giving up.

"Heh,we'll see who won't be able to come to school." Youhei brought up his fists.

"That would be you." Tomoya interjected.

"Stop answering!" He exclaimed.

"You two."

Tomoyo called me and Tomoya.

"Be my witness that this is self-defense,okay?"

I nodded wordlessly.

"Sure,since it really is." Tomoya said.

With that Tomoyo turned back to Sunohara.

"Alright,are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Hehe,this girl sure does have confidence."

"What do you want me to do? Do you want to make you hover above the ground?"

"Tch,like you can even do that." Sunohara hissed."Enough talking! Quit blabbering and bring it on!"

Youhei charged at her with a lunge but Tomoyo ducked it and kicked his body bringing him into the air and kicking him multiple times.

"Wow he's actually flying." I hear Tomoya say.

"Aquatince,the dust chute!"

With that Tomoya went over the dust chute near the wall and opened it,with a kick she launched Youhei into the dust chute,with his hands holding him in.

I couldn't help but watch,Tomoya seemed like he didn't care at all.

"Whoa?! Help me!" Sunohara yelped for help. Tomoyo walked over to him.

"Your fingers are holding you up,if I push it,you'll fall,so you want to fall,I understand."

"I didn't even answer!" Youhei watched as Tomoyo moved his finger,he yelled as he fell down the dust chute.

I place my hands at my chest in worry."Don't you think you went too far?"

"Have you forgotten,Sakura? He's more durable than he looks,watch." Tomoya shouted in the dust chute."Oy Sunohara,are you alive?"

"Screw you! This ain't the end!"

"See,he's okay." He gave her a thumbs up.

"I wish this was the end,but seeing you guys,brings back memories."

"Huh?"

"Never mind,forget what I said."Tomoyo left the hallway.

Tomoyo shrugged his shoulders."Well,later Sakura." Tomoya started walking away.

I shout his name out."Oy Tomoya."

"What is it,Sakura?"

"What about Youhei?" I pointed to the dust chute.

"He'll be fine."

"What kind of friend abondons their friend?" I lean into the chute."Youhei do you need help?"

"Screw you Tomoyo! I don't need your help!"

I went back to class that day,by the time classes ended,Youhei entered the class and went straight to my desk."Are you going home,Sakura-chan?"

I look at him."Where have you been?"

He gave me a smug smile."After I got out of that dust chute,I went training for 5 mintues."

I sighed at his idiocy."I don't you'll ever win."

"Why won't you give me support?" He asked me as we left the classroom.

"Because you'll lose,always."

"That's not what you should say in a team effort,my friend Kazuki always gave me support,but I'm not sure anymore.."

"Who said that we're a tea effort? You're the only one challegning her." I explained.

"Yes you're right,but without the flame,the food,cannot cook!"

"Its still lame." I said.

"Huh? I thought I had it,this time!"

"Well keep dreaming." I looked to my left to see Tomoya holding flyers. I tap Youhei's back.

"What?"

"Look." He looked over to where I was pointing,me and him walked over there.

"That's the last one." Tomoya taped the flyer to the board.

"Drama Club,huh?" Youhei said in disbelief."Okazaki,you're involved with something like this? But you always said that you hated clubs along with the people in it,well just give the details in the near future,later." Me and Youhei walked away and exited the school and to the dorms.

* * *

"Youhei,you and Tomoya hated clubs?" I looked away from my manga.

"Yeah,we never really told you,right?"

I shook my head.

"Well,me and Okazaki both got in this school on sports enrollment,but we both got kicked out of our respective clubs,we ended up like this soon after." He explained.

"I see." Is what I could say.

"Oy Sakura-chan,why did you become a delinquent?"

A question I haven't heard since a month ago,I guess its okay to tell him.

"First look at this." I handed him my pink ribbon.

He took it and his eyes got big."T-this..is the ribbon I gave to the girl long ago!"

"Yeah,I had it all this time."

"Wow...it can't be..."

"It is." I said with a smile.

"You know the girl?"

I fell back on the floor."It's me! I'm your childhood friend."

He looked at the ribbbon then at me,he closed his eyes and leaned his head on the kotatsu.

"Mm...its not possible."

"How?"

"The Sakura-chan, I knew wasn't a sarcastic delinquent."

"Its the same for you!" I exclaimed.

"I'm just playing with you,what I'm shocked about,is that you took so long to remember." His explanation caught my attention...hey that rhymed.

"What do you mean by ' took so long to remember'?"

The blonde sighed."It means,what it means."

"Huh? Are you saying,that you knew this whole time?"

"Of course,why would I forget my number one childhood friend?" He laughed."You really didn't know?"

"No,I just thought of you as some stranger,but why didn't you tell me right away?" I asked with a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Because it's been so long,I thought you would've forgotten everything and even my name,you did,but you managed to remember." He explained with a frown."I also didn't want you to see what I've become."

"Well I'm the same level as you,Youhei." We both smiled.

"From The Past,huh?" Youhei sighed in relief."Hey Sakura-chan,since we're childhood friends..I was wondering if.."

"Sorry Youhei,but someone'll show better for you."

"I was rejected again,by my old childhood friend!"

"Just because we were like friends in the past,doesn't mean I'll go out with you."

"You're being really cold right now..."

The day went on,wasting time and reading random things...I guess it was a good thing that I moved here.

**(Somewhere)**

"Where are you going?" asked a guy.

"I'm going to get Sakura." The girl was stopped by the guy."Why are you stopping me? What if she isn't doing fine?"

The guy sighed."She can transfer back here doing summer break, wait until that day. Can you show me that?"

The girl gave no clear response, but just a mad frown.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry if any characters are being OOC. And the plan of high chapters are still on the table and won't be going in the trash. And I just enjoy the idea of childhood friends, don't you?**

**"Sakura, who are you talking to?"**

**~END~**


	9. Stupid Assumptions

**Chapter 9: Stupid Assumptions**

**~Sakura's POV~**

Well I've gotta say,moving to this place ain't bad so far. I've found some friends and my longtime childhood friend,but Youhei thinks he gots the advantage,but I don't like him like 'that'. Days have, passed since then,Youhei has lost his third time to Tomoyo. But in his dorm room,he came up with a conclusion.

"Wait,you have a little sister?" Tomoya asked with great disbeilef.

I nodded and Youhei answered in agreement.

"How do you know that Sunohara has a little sister?" Tomoya asked me.

"Duh,I'm his childhood friend." I replied.

"Eh? Wait,what's going on?"

"It turns out that Youhei and me are childhood friends." I stated.

"Hmm? For reals?" Tomoya drifted off into thought.

"Okazaki, Okazaki, are you listening? Okazaki!" Sunohara repeated his name.

He snapped out of his daze."Oh,what?"

"I've been thinking lately...about Sakagami Tomoyo."

"What,finally gonna give up?" I asked.

"No its not that. I've been thinking,maybe she's actually guy."

"Eh?" Me and Tomoya meekly said.

"There's no way girls can be stronger than guys! His cross dressing and decieving the world!"

"Do you seriously mean that?"

"I'll prove that Tomoyo's a guy,you just watch."

"At this moment,Sunohara had yet to realize that he had begun to walk the path of the pervert."

"Dude,I can totally hear you."

**(The Next Day)**

In the morning I woke pretty early,at the foot of the hill I saw the familar blonde head.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked me.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I replied.

He let a grin out."Today,I'm gonna prove something."

"Oh,so you weren't joking?"

"Why would I be joking? Come on,lets go."

/

Since we were early,we still had time until classes began. We waited in the unpopular hallway of the old school building.

I walked up to the guys."Alright,I told Tomoyo to meet us here."

Youhei rubbed his hands together."Alright,I'll prove it you guys just watch."

"How exactly are you gonna prove it?" Okazaki asked.

"I'll just ask her some questions and it'll go on from there." He explained.

"What are you gonna ask?"

"I'll say something like 'hey lend me a shaver'."

"How are you gonna ask that?"

"It'll just happen casually," He looked to his left to see Tomoyo walking towards us.

She stopped walking and she narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"What now?"

"Don't worry I didn't come for a fight today, I just wanted to chat a little." He said,while keeping a smile.

"Just listen what he has to say." said Tomoya.

"I overslept this morning,so I was totally shocked. Tehe."

"Tehe?" I repeated to myself.

"You're personality's changed." Tomoyo stated.

"And when I tried to shave, I noticed the blade was so it really hurt."

"I see." She said.

"And I was wondering if I can borrow your's."

"Why do I have lend you one?"

"Yay! He fell for it! You guys heard it too right?!" He cheered while waving his hands in the air.

Me and Tomoya were speechless.

"What's this about?" Tomoyo asked while looking at us.

Youhei pointed at her."You just said 'why do I have to lend you one' right? In other words,you own a razor! Which me-,huh?" He was interrupted by Tomoyo.

"When I said 'why' I meant 'why do I have to be the one lend you a razor',first of all?"

"First of all?"

"Its rude ask that to a lady!" There goes Youhei,getting kicked multiple times,he was launched into the air and he hit the ground,landing on his stomach.

"You'll kill me!"

"That was legit self-defense there." Tomoyo said.

"You're damn right." Tomoya agreed.

"Stop agreeing with each other! Okazaki,are you not on my side?"

"I'm just here to spectate."

"Later." the strong junior walked away.

"Well I'm going too." Tomoya also began walking away.

"Well Youhei,its homeroom,lets get going."

He didn't get up from the ground.

"Oy,did the kick hurt?"

"Tch,she's got a good kick,but it didn't hurt." He finally got up.

We got back to class and he fell asleep. Just when Tomoya was about to leave I called his name.

"What is it,Sakura?"

I pointed to the sleeping blonde. He noddded and walked to the side of his desk.

"Sunohara,Sunohara wake up,its after school already."

"Huh? Classes are over?" he asked with a yawn.

"Yes. About a hundred years ago."

"A hundred? Ahaha,then you'd be dead."

"I'm actually a hologram"

"Huh? For reals?"

I smiled with a sigh.**"**_He really is gulliable."_

"Yes,this the world of a hundred years later."

"Wait,then what happened to the world?" He asked,being oblivious that this is a hoax.

"It ended." I blurted.

He looked at me and then at Tomoya."For reals?! Oh mom,dad I'm sorry that I was an idiot."

"Get up already." Tomoya kicked him.

"The hologram kicked me,hey! You're real!"

"Actually we're cyborgs."

"Then about the world ending?"

"Its true."

"For reals!?" He went back to praying." ,I'm sorry I was an idiot,I'll do my best to live with my cyborg friends."

Tomoya decided to end it."I can't believe you kept on."

"You guys were lying?"

"You believed it?"

"I did,because I was sleepy! Okazaki,are you listening?"

We walked out into the courtyard,Tomoya began looking into the bushes.

"Hey,are you looking for something?" I asked.

I hear the sound of something.

"Puhi,puhi." I see a boar at Tomoya's feet.

"I-its cute." Youhei stuttered.

"You're right,there's a charm that you can't find in cats or dogs." Saidm Okazaki.

"So what is it?" Sunohara asked.

"Beats me."

Youhei went to pick it up,when he grabbed it,the boar started resisting.

At that moment,I just remembered. But I heard a shout.

"Kora!" A familar savage voice to the threee of us.

A book flew towards Youhei,Kyou ran and jumped a kick at his face sending him back while doing a few summersalts before stopping.

"Youhei!" I called his name."The owner of this boar is Kyou.

"You should've told me that earlier!" he tried getting off the floor."I thinking I saw something light blue...her p-pant-."

"Erase it from your mind!" Kyou kicked him while having her demon eyes.

Youhei flew into the air and landed a few meters in back of Kyou.

I walked up to him and shook him."Oy,Youhei,are you alive?" I sighed and walked away.

I walked around the city,looking at places after that I went back to Youhei's place.

I found him reading his manga like usual.

"Oh you're alive?" I asked.

"Yes,but its gonna take more than kick to kill me." He tilted his head back."Where's Okazaki?"

"He went to go help that girl from the Drama Club." I replied.

"Hmm? I'm gonna check this out for myself." He declared.

* * *

**A/N**

**If there are any OOC characters, forgive me if any of them are. As well as this author's note, expect it to be gone soon enough!**

**And how would a delinquent pair work? It seems interesting to me.**


	10. Finding Friends

**Chapter 10: Finding Friends**

**~Sakura's POV~**

A school day had just ended. I followed Youhei who was drinking from a juice box.

"So why did you call me here?" I asked him.

He leaned on the wall with the shadow covering his face,he stepped out of the dark.

"Sakura-chan, I need to tell you something." He said with his usual tone.

"What is it?"

"Look over there." Me and him peeped around the corner to see Tomoya chatting with a brown haired girl.

"Hmm..that must be Furukawa Nagisa." I stated.

"That's Furukawa Nagisa? I see what Okazaki's doing,he's doing it just for the girl."

I looked over to him and grabbbed his tie."This is what you called me for?!"

"Why,were you expecting something else?"

I shook my head, nevermind lets get moving."

* * *

"Okazaki, I saw you after school, you're just helping out the drama club girl just for her,right?" Sunohara teased.

"Huh?"

I looked at him with a smile."Just tell us why you're helping her."

"Hmm...to tell you the truth,her family owns a bakery. The bread is so good that you can get hooked up just with one bite,if you help her out, you can as much as you want." Tomoya explained.

"For reals?" Me and Youhei exclaimed in unison.

"Why else would I be helping out the drama club?"

"You're kinda right...she doesn't suit you at all." Youhei thought.

"What about you two? Why are you two always together."

"Duh, friends is the answer." Youhei replied.

"Yeah,friends...friends is the answer." Is only the thing I could think of.

"Just focus on helping the drama club girl, I'll focus on being by Youhei's side and he'll focus on getting revenge on Sakagami Tomoyo."

We all exchanged nods.

* * *

I was told by Youhei to call Tomoyo. I walked back to them after I did what I was told.

"Why are you challenging her again?" I asked.

"Of course, to prove that she's a guy."

There's no way I could like Youhei, I mean look how he is.

"Okay Sunohara." Tomoya blurted."What's your plan now?"

"Okazaki, what makes a girl a girl?" His question made sense,yet it didn't.

"Um..the hair?"

He shook his head.

"The eyes?"

He shook his head again.

"The finger nails?"

"Its the breasts you fool!" Sunohara exclaimed.

"You're the only one I don't wanna hear that from." Tomoya shot back.

"Stop arguing you two,so what about breasts?"

"Heh, I'll just prove that her own breasts are fake."

"How are you gonna do that? You gonna touch her?"

"Heh, of course not. Just watch."

Tomoyo walked around the corner and sighed when she saw us.

"You're really persistent..."

"We can't agree more."

"I'm only here to meet you Tomoyo, since you're so cute." Said with a smile,but a fake one.

"I can't trust your words at all."

Youhei suddenly blurted.

"Oh crap! I forgot the breasts that I need for my next class! Tomoyo lend me yours!" He stuck his hands out.

"Why?" she asked while covering her chest.

"Alright,he fell for it!" Youhei turned to us."You guys heard it too right?!"

"What's your point?" Okazaki asked.

"To answer 'why' means she can lend them,in other words, Tomoyo's breasts are detachable!"

"Of course the'yre not." She closed her eyes in anger."First all."

"Uh,first of all?"

"What class makes use of breasts?!" And Youhei obviously loses and flies over our heads.

We exited the hallyway, he was covered in bandages.

"His guard is tougher than I thought..."

"You're still gonna go back?" I asked with disbelief.

"Of course! I'll get him next time!"

As we were walking I hear a young female voice.

"Ah, there's the weird guy." It was a 1st year that was holding a ...starfish,I guess. She walked over and tugged on Tomoya's uniform.

"So the weird guy is me huh?"

"Of course its you. You're so weird that its rare. One that may not seen for a hundred years. I don't think its an exaggeration...yes I'm sure it ain't an exaggeration!" The 1st year girl exclaimed.

"Thank you very much." Okazaki bowed.

"No need to thank me."

"I'm Okazaki Tomoya from Class 3-D these are my friends Sunohara Youhei and Kimura Sakura."

"Who is this kid,someone you know?" Youhei asked.

"Oh gosh,its looks like there's two weird guys!"

"Eh? Just what's weird about me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Your hair color is weird!"

"For someone she met for the first time,she's pretty rude."

"I only want to talk to the weird guy." She guided Tomoya while me and Youhei followed after.

"What I wanted to say was-." she stopped at the sight of the guys.

"What?"

"Its double weird guys!"

"But you told us to follow you." They said in unison.

"But I only wanted to talk to him!" She pointed to Tomoya.

I don't I've felt more like a side character,before.

"But you called me a weird guy too."

"Only your hair is weird,but you're weird all over!"

"This kid is totally picking a fight,right?"

"My whole existence weird,you're only part weird so you're lucky." said Okazaki.

"I'll let it go this time,kid." Youhei began walking away and I followed him.

"Hey." Is all I could think of.

"Hmm?" He said under his breath."You're following me?"

"I always do."

"Ah,you're falling for me right?"

I punched him lightly."Don't get the wrong idea,Youhei."

"I know..you want things to stay how they were, right?"

I nodded."I don't think you're weird."

He looked at me."You don't?"

"No. I just think you're kinda stupid...and kind of a pervert,but in there is the boy I knew back then."

"I know what to do about Tomoyo!"

"Hey,did you even hear what I said?"

"Quiet Sakura-chan! Get Okazaki here!"

"What for?"

"Just do it."

With that I called him and we met Tomoyo in the hall,again.

"You know I don't time for this,you know." Tomoya proclaimed.

"Hm. I'm different from all the other times." Sunohara said with a smirk.

"You always say that."

"I'm actually different this time!" He ran towards her,but was kicked towards the wall.

"Are okay?" Tomoyo asked."I instinctively kicked you without thinking."

"Heh,you've got a good kick." Youhei got up and shook it off."After a fight we need to make up,come with me."

"What is it now?"

They entered the restroom,with that I heard Youhei's scream and he flew out the window landing in a tree.

Tomoyo walked out of the restoom with an angy expression.

"What do you guys plan on accomplishing by bringing me into the boy's restroom?! There's a limit to the harassment,you know!"

"Sunohara wanted to know if you were a guy." Tomoya proclaimed.

She stopped walking and looked at us."What?"

I spoke this time."Since you were so strong,he thought you were a guy,so he wanted to see if you were okay with being in the boys' restroom."

A silence between us.

"You're not mad?"

"No...I'm shocked...I actually thought I was being a regular girl..." she walked away,not finishing her sentence.

I looked out the window and I saw Youhei climbing down from the tree.

"Ouch...I'm gonna go get him." I softly waved to Tomoya before I left.

We exited the infirmary. Youhei had bandages on his face.

"Youhei, are you gonna stop now?" I hope he say's yes.

"Hmm..." is what he said."I'll think about it.."

"Please stop." I blurted.

"Eh? What's with you? Why do you want me to stop?"

"B-because...you're...harrassing Tomoyo." I lied.

"Hmm? Are you sure that's the reason?"

"Y-yes! What do you think the reason is?!" I realized I was yelling.

"Oy Youhei!"

Youhei moved his head,barely dodging a large book.

"Kyou?!" We both said.

"What do you think you're doing, picking on Sakura!?" She grabbed his tie.

"I-its nothing like that Kyou,p-please don't hurt him..."

Kyou narrowed her eyes at me,letting go of his tie and then she whispered into my ear.

"Hey,are you like after Youhei?"

"Of course not." I replied.

"You're right,its impossible."

"What's impossible?" He asked.

"Oh its nothing." Kyou patted his shoulder and walked away,laughing.

"That was strange...hey Sakura-chan."

"What?"

"Wanna get free bread?"

"How?"

"Remember,something about that drama club girl."

"Oh,I see." I said.

"Lets go." Youhei lead the way.

We walked into the old school building and entered the drama club room,which was disbanded. We met Tomoya and Furukawa Nagisa in the room.

After mintues of talking how to get members we decided to have some more people with us. We decided to have the Fujibayshi sister's join us,but there was an misunderstanding, Youhei and Tomoya ending up getting choked by their former class rep.

"Oy Sakura-chan, what are you narrating about?" The blonde asked.

"Eh?"

Tomoya nodded."You've been talking to yourself for a while there."

"Its nothing..its just my POV." I said.

"POV?" They asked.

"Whatever,on another note,what are we gonna do about this drama club thing?" I tried changning the subject.

"Yeah Okazaki,we're not interested,right?"

"Hmm...what can we do if we can't recurit members or hand out flyers?"

"Oh,you're still gonna help Nagisa-chan out?" Sunohara asked with a voice of disbelief.

"Of course, or else I wouldn't get the free bread."

"I guess you're right, I'll get serious about helping her too, maybe having her as a friend'll make school different."

"Yeah another girl in the group." I cheered.

"And tomorrow I'll make a homerun with Tomoyo!" he raised his fist in the air with a determined smile.

"Your life is a paradise everyday,huh?"

**(The next day)**

I walked back to the guys at the unpopular hallway,this time with different news.

"She ain't coming." I said to them."So can we go now?"

"For reals? I guess we'll go to her then!" He started leading the way.

Me and Tomoya sighed at his idiocy.

We reached the floor where the juniors' classrooms were at.

Youhei walked into the room.

"Hey can you call Sakagami Tomoyo out here?" After a while of waiting she came out.

"A homerun!" Youhei blurted.

Tomoyo flinched at the sudden outburst."What's this all of a sudden?"

"Don't worry, its our thing." He happily said.

"How long will this continue?" It seems Tomoyo has had enough.

"Today its really different. My perspective of you has changed."

"What do you mean by that?" Tomoyo was still in denial.

"First compliment her attire." Tomoya whispered.

"The thing on your head looks good on you." He followed what he said.

Tomoyo looked above her head and looked back at us."Thanks I guess."

**(Flashback)**

We were still in class. Youhei looked really pumped.

"I'm believing the fact that Tomoyo's a girl." He said.

"Yes finally!" I cheered. Youhei has fianlly come to his senses.

"Congrats, Sunohara." Tomoya meekly said.

"But I decied I'm gonna use that to my advantage."

I mentally face palmed."In what way?"

"Tomoyo's a girl right? And if she's in a new school she'd be looking for a girlfriend and I'm gonna seduce her and strike."

"Good luck with that." Said Tomoya.

"Okazaki, I'm gonna need your help for this. When we get there,you give me advice and I'll do it, you seem to be friendly with her."

"Yeah I guess, more than you."

"So give me some advice to get on her good side."

Tomoya closed his eyes and stood up."Alright lets go!"

**(Present)**

"You look good in your uniform."

"You're creeping me out." She stated.

"Hey is this actually working?" Sunohara leaned back.

"Yeah it's working. Now you must say 'you must be so popular since your so cute' while naturally stretching, got it?"

Youhei walked forward and did what he said.

"You must be so popular since your so cute!" He said that while naturally stretching.

"Um...thanks?" Said Tomoyo.

"Isn't she backing away?"

"You're doing fine. Now you must say ' I'm seriously looking for a girlfriend' while doing some Hindu squats."

Phew walked up and did some Hindu squats."I'm seriously looking for a girlfriend right now."

"I can't tell if you're being serious or not." Tomoyo was blushing.

"Dude that was totally unnatural!"

"Don't worry! Now say ' please make my breakfast every morning ' while pretending to bowl."

Youhei walked up brought his left hand under his right and brought both of them back.

"Tomoyo-san. Please make my breakfast every morning!" He began laughing but he looked back at Tomoya."is there any meaning to these poses?!"

"Not really."

"If there isn't then don't make me do it!"

"I see so you were just teasing me." Tomoyo frowned.

"Crap! Looks like we've been compromised! All I need to do is get the first strike in!" He charged at her,but it was futile.

Youhei flew right towards us. Tomoya kicked him back, Tomoya then did another combo at him launching him back.

"Sorry...I kicked you back without thinking."

"You'll kill me..."

"Please make this the end." Tomoyo began walking away.

"Wait Tomoyo!" Okazaki called her."Wanna join the Drama Club? You get to act and wear costumes."

"Drama Club,huh?" A long pause."Sounds fun but I'm too busy working on the elections, go find someone else."

Tomoya walked back into her class while Tomoya walked away."Elections huh?"

I didn't bother on calling his name. I stared the beaten unconscious Youhei.

"You're really different, unlike the one from the past." I sighed."I'm not one to judge either! I too am different!"

That day ended like any other. Tomoya went with Nagisa to do what not and Youhei eventually got well in a jiffy. But totally thinks different of Sakagami Tomoyo. I guess his how my days'll be...it's not actually bad.


	11. Helping Out

**Chapter 11: Helping Out**

~Sakura's POV~

I met Youhei at the foot of the hill of our school.

"Sakura-chan!" He blurted my name.

"What?!" I asked.

"I realized lately that I've been coming to school early." Said with a frown.

"Um, isn't that a good thing?"

"No it isn't! Its like a spell has been casted on me! Curse that Sakagami Tomoyo..."

"You know Youhei, I'm like that too! I've been coming to classes as well...and I'm shocked!"

"Yeah its because you're a girl, hey follow me." He suddenly said.

"Where are you going?"

"Heh, you'll see!" I wonder what does he have in mind.

* * *

"And to think this was the end..." Tomoyo let out a long sigh.

"Youhei!" I exclaimed."Are you planning to fight her again?"

"Heh, I'm nowhere near that radar, I am a new species!"

"...huh?" Both me and Tomoyo said.

"I am like a new ball bought from the store! A new arrival from the airport! I'm fr-."

"Youhei, can you say it in understandable words?!" I asked. I was lost at his words.

"You want easier words?"

"Yes, if you talk more, we'll get infected with your idiocy." I said.

"Idiocy ain't infectous!"

"You're taking too long with talking hurry up." Ordered Tomoyo.

"Damn...I forgot my lines...you want easier words? Fine, not everything from the past is the same as the present!" He stated while pointing at her.

"So what are you trying say,exactly?"

"I'm saying that I'm totally different! I'm not here to challenge you."

"Then why are you here?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Sakura-chan wants to talk to you."

I stepped up and opened my mouth to speak."Wanna join the drama club?" 

* * *

"Damnit...I thought it would work."

I sighed at him."Didn't she say that she's busy with elections?"

"I was busy being hurt on the ground!"

"Oh yeah, you got hit in a chain combo, right?" I asked."Why are you even doing this, I thought you hated clubs."

"Its for Nagisa-chan, if I was to help her maybe she might return the favor with love!" he happily laughed.

I stopped walking and looked at him."Do you seriously like Nagisa?"

"Of course! Or else I wouldn't be doing this for her." He made a smug face.

"There's a cute girl in the restroom, she's cute, pretty, and she's single." I explained to him.

His eyes turned big."Introduce to me her!"

"She's probably there right now."

"Alright!" He sprinted into the restroom, soon I heard his scream and a flashing blue light. I saw Youhei fly out the window.

"Crap, I better run!" I took off after that.

It was the weekend, but students were still at school, either for the upcoming founder's festival, for clubs or for students in sports. When I turned around the corner, I saw the familar blonde head walking with his arms folded.

"Sakura-chan! You liar!" He blurted.

"Huh, what did I do?"

"You said there was a cute, single girl in the restroom, when I went in there, all I saw was Sakagami Tomoyo, and thanks to you I was kicked out the window again!"

"Eh?" I exclaimed with a confused tone."I did?"

"Aren't you the one who told to go in there?! You're just so lucky that I'm resilient."

"So what now?"

"I've got another plan." He smiled.

"What now?"

"Don't worry it won't involve any fighting." He explained to me of where we were going.

We walked through corridors and hallways, we stopped at a room, the sign read 'Art Room',

"Hey, why are we here?" I asked.

"Just watch." He opened the door and in there we saw Nagisa, Tomoya and Fuko."What department store meeting is this?" He asked.

"Its the guy with the weird hair and Sakura-san." Fuko pointed at him and me.

"She's rude as ever..." mumbled Youhei."And I'm here to help, you know."

"Sunohara-san, you'll help us? That's great." Nagisa said.

Youhei walked over to Tomoya's side while grinning.

"Are you serious?" Okazaki asked with a whisper.

"I just wanna get on Nagisa-chan's good side. So we'll help you guys."

"Fuko'll accept Sakura-san's help but won't accept Sunohara-san's help."

"Bye Youhei." I waved to him.

"Wait that isn't fair! Why are you accepting Nagisa-chan?!" He exclaimed with his signature tone.

"Fuko knows what weird guys'll do. Based on what I've seen Okazaki-san do."

"Why am I grouped with him?" Tomoya asked.

"Then...you, fight me!: Youhei exclaimed while pointing at the girl.

"Sunohara-san, you can't start a fight!" Nagisa stepped in front of her.

"You said there wouldn't be any fighting!" I stepped in front of Nagisa.

"Yeah, if you start a fight, you'll just fall down another dust chute!" Tomoya also stepped in front of them.

"No! And is it decieded that I'll lose?"'

"So a fight through sculpting?" Fururkawa asked.

Youhei and Fuko both had blades and wood to sculpt.

"If I make a better piece than you, I'll help out. If I lose, I'll just back out, that good?"

Fuko nodded wordlessly.

"Alright, the objective is a...Nue!"

"Nue?"

"A monster with the head of a monkey, the body of a raccoon, tail of a snake and limbs like a tiger!" He picked up his knife."Ready..set..go!"

The two began scultping.

"Fuko is done!" Fuko said out loud.

"Really?" Both the males asked, they looked at her sculpture and fell onto the ground. It was a frog.

"How is this a Nue!?" The blonde asked.

"Its the best Fuko, could do.." Fuko sighed.

"Heh." I saw him grinning."You don't get credit for not following the theme, so I guess I won." he accidently stabbed his hand."AGWEO!" he shouted as he jumped off his seat.

"Did not finish. Fuko wins." Tomoya raised up her hand.

"Can't you worry about me?!"

"Sunohara-san! You should go to a nurse." pleaded Nagisa.

* * *

I exited the room with him.

"Youhei, go to the nurse." I said.

"Don't worry about me, just go help them. And besides my hand doesn't even hurt!"

"Then where are you going?"

"To the nurse!"

"Ugh...well I guess I'll go with the others."

Doing that, I got really bored, so I went back to Youhei's place, along the way, some students tried talking to me. Asking me who's girl I was, Tomoya or Youhei. I answered neither

The day ended regualry, the next day I got up early and went to school, I met the familar blonde again at the hill.

"Again?" We both said.

"I seriously don't know why Im' going to school..." she said."Well its the founder's festival..lets go!"

Around the festival we watched Fuko hand out starfish, Youhei got kicked out the window by a bear, Fuko has her own fan club and I seriously don't know why I'm going to school so early...and so much more happened.

"Well bye you guys." Nagisa waved at us as she and Tomoya left the room.

Fuko looked at us."Fuko wants to hand out more starfish, will you guys help?"

We nodded in agreement and waited outside at the courtyard, handing starfish to people.

Two guys however didn't accept the gift...which is what we thought.

"Oy hold up." Youhei said, stopping the two guys.

"Sunohara, what do you want?" One of them asked.

"Don't play dumb, why did you ignore the 1st year?"

"1st year?" They asked."What first year?"

"The one over there, she was handing you guys a sculpture."

"Where do you see a first year? I don't see anyone."

**~Normal POV~**

**(At he dorm)**

"Oy Okazaki, what's happening to Fuko-chan?"

"What's happening?"

"Yeah, earlier some students didn't accept any gifts from her, I thought they werelyingat first, but it was because they couldn't see her...Okazaki what is she?"

"She's a regualr girl..her name is Isogai Fuko."

"I asked some students if they knew who she was, but none of them knew, even some people who got the stars forgot...Okazaki, what's happening?"

* * *

**A/N**

**"Hey, Youhei!"**

**"What?"**

**"Are we gonna have more chapters coming up?"**

**"I think we will..."**

**"Y-you think?"**

**Yes, school is starting which gives me enough time to make more chapters, if bringing my laptop was option. That would be great, but I can't risk it. Yaha.**


	12. Ibuki Fuko?

**~Sakura's POV~**

I woke up at the hospital, I wasn't injured, hurt or any of the sort. I sat in the waiting room. In the distance I saw Youhei coming out of the restroom and walking towards me. I called his name.

"Youhei, why am I in the hospital, was I injured?" I meekly asked.

"I was just gonna ask the same thing, but I don't look hurt and neither do you, so why are we here?"

"I'm just as lost as you." I snapped my fingers." Youhei! Don't we have school?"

"Yeah we do,lets go."

We arrived at the school and went through the courtyard, we met Tomoya and Nagisa along the way.

"Good morning Nagisa-chan, Okazaki!" Me and him greeted.

"Morning? Its already afternoon." Stated Tomoya.

"Well sorry. Me and Sakura-chan, woke up at the hospital about a city away, we thought we were injured but we weren't, were we sleep walking?"

"That's what we thought, but why did we wake up there?" I asked."I guess that's what amneisa feels like."

"Sunohara Sakura, do you guys want Fuko's starfish?" Tomoya asked.

"Fuko?"

"You guys didn't recieve one yet?"

We heard Kyou's voice.

"Kora Youhei, Sakura!" Kyou ran down the stairs."You guys came late again, right?"

"Why do you care about our attendance?"

"Its because the teacher call's Ryou over you guys!" Kyou noticed the starfish Nagisa was holding."What's that?"

"A star sculpture?" Ryou thought.

"What are you guys do with that-." she stopped and stared at it more.

"Onee-chan, isn't it familar?"

"I was thinking that too..but I can't remember.."

"She's Fu-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed."We took classes together

"Yeah, she's right here!" Tomoyo pointed at the air."You guys should have these as well!" Tomoya held out a starfish.

We were all so lost of what he was talking about, Youhei mentioned the name of Ibuki Fuko, I almost remembered...but now I cant' remember..."

**(Time Skip)**

"What is that?" Kyou asked Sunohara who was holding a wooden thing.

"This? I don't know, I found it in my room one day. I have no idea where I got it from."

"Its proabably 'that'."

"I see, its 'that'."

"Starfish!" we all said in uniosn.

"How do we know that?"

The girl who we say is a ghost, she now run's around the school giving gifts of 'that' to people. She must be happy.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for the short chapter or if any characters are OOC. For some reason I feel like I can easlily right my own story, but for some reason, I can't seem to use the main plot, and for that I thank you.**

**Who am I thanking...?**


	13. A Multitude of Problems

**Hey there, it hasn't been a while. School has started and I am entering my 2nd year in high school...I'll still manage to make stories but also focus on school, but math is my least favorite subject. Now enough about me, back to the story!**

**"Even Monkeys fall from trees"  
-Inohara Masato**

**Chapter 13: A Multitude of Problems**

**(Somewhere)**

"Oy Makoto, its almost summer, I can head there right?"

"I would let you, but I have another plan in mind."

"Huh? Another plan? You said I could head there!"

"Calm your horses down, Yuki. We're not just gonna take Sakura home right away, we're gonna test something and I've got the person who'd like to do it, she too has business at Hikarizaka and we'l;lsee if Sakura'll be back, maybe even before summer starts.

"Who is this 'she'?"

"Heh."

**(Back To Hikarizaka)**

**~Sakura's POV~**

I dress up in my summer uniform, its alreay summer...the days have gone on fast. These past weeks have been...dramatic, I guess. Tomoya managed to save Kotomi from depression, who would've known that she and Tomoya were childhood friends, I guess its the same thing for me and Youhei.

I enter my class early, even Youhei made it early and so did Tomoya. Classes went on, I didn't really pay attention to the class work, the school day ended and I followed the guys to the Drama Club room.

After talking it out, we decided to lend our names to the club, so that it can have some recognition, we tried looking for an advisor, but it seemed that Komura-sensei was the only choice left...although he's already supervising the Choir Club...ah the problems!

I was in Youhei's room along with Tomoya.

"Hey Tomoya, where's Youhei?" I asked him that.

"I guess he's still at school." He replied.

Misae-san opened the door."Is Sunohara here?" She asked.

"No, he hasn't gotten back yet, why?"

"Sunohara's sister's sister's on the phone, Okazaki you're pretty close to him, can you take it?"

"Sure, I bet her sister talks like this 'ayaeyakeh!' that; a demonic girl."

"Tomoya, Youhei's sister ain't nothing like that, she actually pretty cute." I explained. I know that, since I'm his childhood friend.

"How do you know that she's like that?"

"I'm Youhei's childhood friend, and I hung out with her alot, Misae-san, I'll take the call."

/

"Hello." I said.

"Hello, Onii-chan?"

"Ah, no this isn't your Onii-chan, is Sunohara Mei speaking?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes, this is Sunohara, who is it that I am speaking too?"

"Kimura Sakura, do you remember, Mei-chan?"

I head her voice, she sounded like she was shocked.

"You mean the childhood friend of Onii-chan?! Sakura-san?"

"Yup." I said.

"Its been a longtime, Sakura-san, um...is Onii-chan there?"

"No, he's still at the school, doing stuff."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, what do you think he likes?" She asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"What do you think I should bring for him?"

"Hmm..." I began thinking. He does like hip-hop music...and does have a music player...I snap my fingers."Bring him some headhpones!"

"S-some headphones, why?"

"Its because he likes listening to his music. Loudly." I added under my breath.

"Thanks Sakura-san, I guess I'll be seeing you soon?"

"Yeah I guess, oh wait, when will you be visiting?" I asked happily.

"Eh...um...the day after tomorrow!"

"I see, later Mei-chan."

I hung up and returned back to the room.

"So did Sunohara's sister sound like a demon?" He asked, I sighed.

"Shut up Tomoya, she didn't sound like a demon."

"Hmm? Whatever," he went back to reading.

Night soon came and Youhei still hasn't come back. Just like the usual I went back to my dorm for the rest of the night.

By the time I made it to the hill I ran into Youhei, who was wearing his summer uniform, just like the other students.

"Hey Youhei, how's it going?" He ignored me."Did he not hear me?" I ran up to him."Hey Youhei, what's up?"

He turned his head slowly to me."How's it going? How's it going? How's it going?!" He repeated the words in anger.

"What are you so worked up about?" I asked him as we entered the school grounds.

"What am I so worked about? What am I so worked about?!"

"Okay, how many times are you gonna repeat my question?"

"Ugh, I'm worked up because you guys were so mean to leave me at the school yesterday, when I woke up, the gate was closed and I got hungry." Sunohara explained."Hey are you listening?"

I walk over to Nagisa and Tomoya, they were reading a note. Youhei went and took the note.

"What were you guys reading? A love letter?" He went and read the note."A threat?"

"A threat?" I repeated.

"Yeah." Said Tomoya."Nagisa found it in her desk after PE."

"Who'd do such a thing?" asked Nagisa.

Youhei blurted an assumption."Its probably those girls from the Choir Club."

"No they wouldn't do such a thing, they aren't the kind of people, all they want to do is sing!"

I was shocked at Nagisa's random saying."Can you be so sure?"

Youhei stood up."See you guy's later."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna look my way into this!" he said that, then he began walking off.

I followed after."Youhei, I'm coming with you."

"Hmm?"

"Don't get the wrong idea! I just wanna know."

We went around looking into this, for nearly the whole day. We finally found a lead, and we decided to meet the person after school.

We met the person behind the main building along with Tomoya and Nagisa. The person was from the Choir Club, by a girl named Sugisaka. She and Nagisa talked about Rei's past, Nagisa decided to give up the club and Youhei ain't okay with it, he snapped and ran away. He went and told Kyou about the situation.

"Youhei, what happened back there?" Me and him were talking at the roof of the main building.

"Its something I had since I was a 1st year..."

A long pause.

"Is that it?" I asked, I expected him to continue on.

"Well since I was kicked off my soccer team, I realized that I lost my dream, so I decided that I won't anything stand in the way of my goals...especially something like a handicap."

I nodded my head."That sounds really good."

"Thanks."

I gasped."Youhei I forgot to tell you something!"

"What is it?"

"Mei-chan's gonna come here tomorrow." Another long silence.

"Say what?" Youhei looked shocked.

"Mei-chan's coming over, you know, your sister."

"For reals? Are you playing with me, or are you serious?"

"I'm serious." I replied.

"This bad, this is so bad!"

"Wait wait, how is it so bad?"

"Its because Mei'll see how bad I am, I mean I'm kicked out of my club, I'm a delinquent and I my grades ain't the best." A tone of concern in his voice.

"Oh...now I see why it's so bad...I'm sorry?" Was the only thing I could think of.

"No it's okay...you didn't mean it...there's only one thing to do!" He gave me a thumbs up and ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna solve my problem!"

"He's gonna solve his problem...how?"

**~Youhei's POV~**

I found Tomoya in the classroom and we walked out of the class.

"Okazaki, wheres Nagisa-chan?" Usually he was always was with her.

"She felt kind of sad after what happened earlier, so she decided that she should head home." Explained Tomoya.

"I see, now about the 'drama club situation' if Nagisa-chan won't force on them I will!" I wielded my fist in determination.

"That's one thing you shouldn't do. Nagisa will just get more sad."

I blurted gibberish words."I can't take this! Okazaki, let's go fool around somewhere!"

"I checked my account a few days ago, I'm broke, man."

"Ah what? ...what do we do then?"

"I've got an idea! Let's go man!"

I followed Okazaki to place called the Reference Room. In there was a place, like a small library.

"Welcome, Okazaki-san, it's been a while!" I heard a kind soft female voice.

I sat with Okazaki at a table, the kind girl served us tea.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a place where you can hang out and kill time." Tomoya explained with a happy tone.

"Really, but I thought this place was just for some old books."

"Yes, but the books here are really interesting, like this for an example." She took out a book

The girls name was Miyazawa Yukine, she told me a charm and it lead to me an answer; basketball!

The next day I got up early and I practiced playing basketball in the morning.

Okazaki and Nagisa-chan came to me.

"Oy Sunohara, what are you doing?" Okazaki asked me.

I caught the ball after I shot and I began spinning it on my finger."I'm playing basketball!"

"I can see that...but why, exactly?"

"Remember the charm that Yukine-chan told me yesterday?" I span the ball again."I took that to heart and I challenged the basketball club."

"Hold up Sunohara, why didn't you tell us any of this?"

"Because you guys weren't here." I smiled."All we need to do is win against the basketball club in a 3 vs 3 match and we can share Komura-sensei."

Tomoya gave me tired eyes."Sunohara, you do know that I can't play."

"Oh yeah your shoulder, right? Well don't worry, I'll just past you ball."

"Then who's gonna be our third player?" He asked.

"What about Nagisa-chan?"

"Eh...I'm not an athletic person..." She shyly said.

"Well then who's gonna be our third person then?" I asked.

Sakura entered the room."Ey guys, what's going on?"

"Sakura-chan, wanna play basketball?"

She gave me a sour face and turned around. I grabbed her shoulders and she flinched.

"Youhei don't touch me!" She slapped my arm away.

I moved back as if she was contagious."Sorry...but can you play basketball?"

"No, I don't want to."

"Why?" Okazaki asked.

"I've got my reasons...I can say that I'm not good at it..."

"So?" I blurted."Look at Okazaki, he ain't good with soccer."

"You're just using something you're good at!" He shot back at me.

"Guys! Please stop fighting! I've got someone that'd be a good person to have in your team." Sakura said.

"Who?" We both said.

We walked in to the hallway and stopped in front of a neighbor class; Class E.

Sakura walked into the class.

"Excuse me,can you get your class rep here?" She asked.

"Sure, class rep, Kimura-san's calling you."

Kyou walked out of the class.

"Sakura? What do you need?"

"It's not me that needs to speak to you, it's them."

Kyou looked at us."You guys?" She sighed."What do you need?"

"We need you to play with us against the basketball club, for the Drama Club." I explained quickly.

"Sure." Kyou answered instantaneously."When's the match?"

"This Wednesday." I replied.

"It's not a concrete setup if you ask me." Tomoya added.

/

The school day ended, I walked with Sakura-chan through the hall after we left the class.

"Alright, the match is this Wednesday, I can't wait for it!" I exclaimed happily.

"That reminds me, Youhei did you solve your problem?"

I looked at Sakura."What problem?"

Sakur fell onto the ground and got back up."You don't remember the problem?"

"Ah, you mean the new opening store right?!" I asked."I waved to her and ran off' past her.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Youhei, are you serious...you forgot about Mei-chan?" I sighed. I walked around school carelessly, my class rep; Ryou called out to me in the hall.

"Sakura-chan!" She called out to me. I look back at her.

"What is it, Ryou? If it's about my attendance, it'll change depending in my mood." I continue walked and she called my name again."What now?!"

"Sakura-chan, have you realized that your grades are really dropping?" Said Ryou.

"Really? I know it's bad."

"B-but d-don't you think you should improve it?"

"Sure! I'll improve my grades, don't worry."

"Even Sunohara-kun's grades are dropping...could you tell home as well?"

"Sure! Later, Ryou."

I went on the path to the boy's dorm, behindI hear the idiot's voice.

"Sakura-chan wait up!" I stopped walking and I brought my bag and I smacked him with it.

"You idiot!" I scolded.

"Okay...what's your problem?" he asked me. He's either playing dumb or he seriously doesn't remember.

"Youhei, have you forgottnen?!"

"About what?" He took out a straw and began drinking his juice box.

I smacked it out of his hand and I pointed at him, and then I realized that I forgot what it was.

"Youhei, baka! You made me forget what it was!"

"Heh, Sakura-chan, you're getting old." He laughed with his usual tone.

I raised an eyebrow."I'm the same age as you, you know."

"Well whatever, lets get going." He walked past me.

We both forgot what the problem was...it kinda makes me mad to forget something like this.

"Oy Sakura-chan, you owe me 50 yen." Said Youhei.

"What for?" I asked.

"You wasted my juice box back there, now pay me."

I sighed at him."You know I don't really have much money...how about I treat you to lunch tomorrow?" I suggested.

Youhei stroke his chin and folded his arms. It's that hard to think about?

"Treating me for lunch heh? Nice idea!" He smiled. We entered the dorm and we went towards his room, the door was open and we saw Nagisa and Tomoya.

"Okazaki! Nagisa-chan!" Youhei said their names in delight."What are you guys doing in my room?"

"We have a surpirse for you, Sunohara, there's a young cute girl who loves you very much." Tomoya proclaimed.

"For reals?!" He smiled and jumped into the room to see his young sister.

"I'm Sunohara Mei, nice to meet you!"

Sunohara spun in the air and landed on his table."What are you doing here?!"

"Didn't I tell Sakura-san that I'd be coming over?" Mei asked.

Sunohara nodded wordlessly."Oh yeah that...I just remembered..ahaha.." The blonde nervously laughed.

I decided to join in the conversation."Mei-chan, longtime no see!"

"Sakura-san! Yes it has been a longtime!" The two females shook hands."Sakura-san, why didn't you tell Onii-chan about me coming over?"

I flicked my hair."I did tell him, but he forgot."

"You're the same too!"

"Oh yeah Onii-chan, I heard that you've turned gay."

I smirked at the words, While Youhei had a shocked face."Gay?" He repeated in shock."Who told you that?"

"Okazaki-san did."

Youhei looked at Tomoya."wHAT?"

"I have something say." Tomoya admitted.

/

"You're so mean, Okazaki-san." Nagisa declared."I seriously thought that Sunohara-san like you."

"Yeah he is." Youhei agreed."To think of me being gay..."

"Well I decided to play along." Tomoya lifted up his finger."Based on you looked, it could've worked.

**(Flashback)**

Tomoya and Nagisa were walking near the boy's dormitory.

"Okazaki-san, you agreed to be in the game, right? Shouldn't you be with practicing with Sunohara-san?"

Tomoya shook his head."That's just his excuse to be with me."

"What?"

"You see...Sunohara actually likes me, like like, way past friends."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Sunohara's gay for me, and I can't give back the same feeling."

Nagisa shook her head and began panicking. They met Mei while talking and Tomoya decided to tell her.

**(present)**

"That's how it all happened." Tomoya finished.

"You're really annoying, you know?" Youhei exclaimed while gritting his teeth.

Mei opened her bag and took out some wires."Onii-chan, here." She handed the object to him.

"What's this?"

"Some headphones, Sakura-san told me I should get you these since you always listen to it loudly."

"Yes, now I can listen to my favorite song in peace now! Thanks." he made a sour face."Mei, where will you be staying since you're here?"

"She can stay with me." said Nagisa.

"Nagisa-chan, you'd do that? But are you okay with it?"

"Yes, I'm sure my parents would approve and I'd like to get to know her better."

Youhei waved as Tomoya and Nagisa walked away with Mei-chan, he sure does care about her.

"I guess we got worked up for nothing..." I sighed with relief.

"Yeah I guess we did."

I snapped my finger."She's proabably gonna watch the game, so you can't lose."

Youhei sighed as he sat down."Don't worry I'm athletic.

"You were athletic." I added emphasis on the word athletic.

"Hey, I still am! Ever heard the quote ' old bones won't always be the same'?" He asked me, I felt kinda lost there for a sec.

"No, I never heard of that qoute." I replied, I was still lost.

"Well I guess I made the qoute! Where's my achievement?" He waved his hands in joy.

**Youhei just earned the achievement: The Quote Maker.**

"I wonder if there's an achivement for being with an idiot?" I face palmed.


	14. My Choice

**Chapter 14: My Choice**

**~Sakura's POV~**

It was lunch time, I ate with the guys at the classroom.

"Guys, Mei-chan's actually gonna watch the game?" Youhei asked us.

Tomoya nodded.

"Hmm?" I hummed, then I asked him something."Tomoya, your're not going to the clubroom?" I leaned on my chair.

"No, Kyou told me to wait here." He replied.

I turned to see a familar junior enter the classroom, she went towards us, it was Sakagami Tomoyo.

"Hey guy's!" She casually greeted. All three of us gave frightened expressions, especially Youhei.

"What's with your reaction?" She asked us.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" Tomoya asked.

"I have something to tell you, so let me join you guys." Tomoyo took a seat, not caring about the attention around us."Okazaki, I've heard that you have a habit f coming in late, and as I your friend I can't let that happen."

Tomoya was obivously annoyed but Tomoyo kept on talking.

"Since you're a senior you should have a clear idea of what you're doing." Tomoyo noticed Youhei's shocked look."What's wrong? This has nothing to do with you, don't mind me and keep eating."

Youhei moved foward to yell but Tomoyo shoved the hotdog he was eating up his nose.

"Don't move so suddenly! You made me move my hand instinctivley!" She explained calmly.

"Why do we have to eat lunch with you?!" He asked while exclaiming.

"I won't do anything to you."

"You just did!" He pointed to the sausgage up his nose.

I tapped Tomoy's shoulder."Um Tomoyo."

"Hm? Kimura-san, right? Do you need something?"

I mentally facepalmed."Um...do you not see the attention you're causing?" I asked.

"Who care's if they're watching us?"

"They might get the wrong idea, since you're a female junior." I tried explaining it calmly.

The other students started speaking."Look, they're eating with a junior."

"So shameless.."

"First they have Kimura now they have an underclassmen with them?"

I looked back at her."See, you're causing misunderstandings!"

"They misunderstand you." Tomoyo pointed out.

"T-that's totally different.." I stuttered.

"Who's girlfriend is she?" Another student asked.

Tomoyo stood up."I'm not here for Sunohara, I came here because of Okazaki, he usualy comes in late so I thought I'd comment upon it."

I hear Kyou's voice from the door."Hey what do you think you're doing in our classroom?"

Kyou went straight to Tomoyo.

"I don't think there's a rule that prohitbs eating in other people's classrooms."

"But think of the trouble you're causing!"

"Why are you so mad? I'm just talking to hi, could it be possible that you like Okazaki?"

I 'oooooed' mentally, its getting interesting.

Kyou gasped and her face turned red."Of course not! That's ridiculous!"

"Do you have someone you're dating right now?" Tomoyo asked Tomoya.

"No! Why are you even asking this?"

"Well then I guess there'd be no girl that'd have a problem if I was to be with you."

"Oh whatever!" Kyou blurted, she grabbed Tomoya out of his seat."You're much to blame as well! What are you doing here eating bread, I told you to wait, and here are eating bread you're coming to lunch with me!" She pulled him out of the class.

"A shame...I just began.." sighed Tomoyo.

"Hey do you like Tomoya?" I asked.

"I do not feel like I'm leaning that way, but this feeling can be described as 'interested.'" Saying that, she left the classroom.

"My lunch is ruined because of her." Youhei scowled.

"Your lunch is still upr your nose, you know." I pointed to it.

"I'm not gonna eat my lunch when its been up my nose."

"Well can you at least remove it?"

"Sure." He removed it and went back."Well I'm gonna buy some more food, wanna come along?"

* * *

I nodded and we left the classroom. At the cafeteria we saw Tomoya eating with the Fujibayashi twins.

I left the line and I walked to them."Ey guys, what's going on?"

"Sakura, can you like, not be here right now?" Kyou whispered.

"Why?"

"I'm doing personal stuff..." she whispered.

I nod and wink at her."Gotcha!" With that, I went back to the line.

"What was that about?" Youhei asked me.

"Kyou's setting up Ryou with Tomoya." I replied."Tomoya likes Nagisa."

"He does? He just keeps saying that he isn't looking for a girlfriend." Youhei proclaimed.

"He's obviously hiding his feelings, most people do that."

"I guess so.." Youhei brought his hands back to his pockets.

Wait...I guess I'm the same way...but that ain't important right now.

We finished our lunch that day and we went to classes for the rest of the day, although Youhei fell asleep and I didn't listen to anything the teacher said.

The day ended and I met the guys back at the dorm.

"Is Mei really gonna come watch the match?" Youhei asked us.

"Yeah." Tomoya replied."Seems like she's worried about you."

"Tch, if she's worried about me then why hasn't she visited at all? I bet she doesn't care about her brother." Youhei scowled.

"Now you're sad that she doesn't care about you?" Tomoya asked in disbelief.

"You know Tomoya, you haven't seen all sides of Youhei, I mean some of them...are not what you would expect from him." I interjected the conversation.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." He meekly said.

"Like there's the sensitive side the-."

"That's enough!" Youhei shoved me."Don't say anything!" He gupled."Now what was I saying? Oh yeah, I bet she's just loves the city and doesn't care about me at all."

"You can't really call this place a city, Sunohara."

"Well based on where me and Sakura-chan were from, we can."

"Yeah!" I added."Youhei, you know that Mei-chan ain't like that."

"Who knows? She might, she might not be."

We heard Mei-chan's voice from the door.

"Hello?"

Youhei answered the door. Mei was actually looking for Tomoya.

"Ah Okazaki-san, I knew you'd be here."

"Me?" asked Tomoya.

"Yes, Akio-san and Sanae-san told me to get you for dinner." She looked over to Youhei."Onii-chan."

"Yes?"

"Please keep your room clean." She closed the door and left with Tomoya.

Youhei gave me a ' what was that ' look.

"I don't know..." I replied.

The next day, the game which will determine the fate of the drama club was about to start. Mei-chan was with Ryou and the others; watching the game.

With the blow of the whistle, the match started and boy was it interesting to watch.

At the end of the day, the three won the match and I believe the drama club'll be reestablished.

Me, Youhei, Nagisa, Tomoya went with Mei-chan to the train station, so that she can go back home.

"Would've been nice if you coulda stayed longer." Tomoya said.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't really stay here much longer, but I'll be back again." Mei stated.

"Both my mom and dad were saying to come again." Proclaimed Nagisa.

"Mei, did I do great on the court?" The blonde Sunohara asked.

"Hmm...you weren't really useful in the end..but you did look cool!"

"For reals?" Sunohara smiled.

I guess Mei-chan's opinion if him does matter.

"Um, Sakura-san!" Mei blurted my name.

"Yes?"

Mei guided me to the side of the escalator."Sakura-san, do you feel like going back home?"

"Huh? Going back home?"

She nodded."Makoto-kun and Yuki-san asked if you wanna return back home to Honshu."

That question made my heart beat, but it was in a negative way. Wanting to leave; was my first thought when I first got here, but after all that's happened I can't just leave, my friends, etc.

I closed my eyes and folded my arms."Mei-chan, I don't think I'll be going home."

"You don't wanna go back home?" She tilted her head."Why?"

"Well...I got a lot of things here at this school, I've got friends, and I feel more happy than I ever did back home, and I feel like there's something here that'll change me, not something, but someone..." I looked back at the others."Yes, there is someone, give my regards to Makoto and Onee-chan."

"I kinda see what you mean, Sakura-san, I'll give your regards." We walked back to the other three."I'll make sure to visit again, bye everyone." Mei stepped on the escelator and went on home.

"Make it back home safely." Said Youhei.

"I will." With a wave she was gone.

"Well...there she goes...that was pretty fast.." I looked at him, seemed like Youhei was gonna cry.

He shrugged."I wonder if the Choir Club'll share Komura now.

"Don't worry, we'll get something out of this."

We went our seperate ways after that. Youhei ended up walking me home.

"Hey Sakura-chan." He broke the silence between us.

"Hm? What is it?"

"You know before Mei left, what werer you guys talking about?"

I looked up to the sky and smiled."Mei-chan told me that Makoto and Yuki were asking if they wanted me to go home."

"You mean back in Kanto?"

"Silly Youhei, we moved back to Tohoku two years ago, and I declined the offer." I beamed.

"You didn't wanna go back home?"

"No, I figured that if I left I'd be miserable again, you guys would be sad if I left and I can't leave you behind." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're staying because of me?"

"Yes, that's one of the reasons. I bet that if I weren't here you'd be lonely." Iaughed.

"Haha...wait how's that funny?! If you hadn't met us you'd be lonely!"

"It's okay Youhei, learn to take a joke, besides...its my choice." I looked at him with a grin.

"Well, I'm sure it is!"

That day, I walked back home by myself. I was enjoying the silent walk until one of my classmates walked up to me, it was a male.

"Hm? You need something, Aikawa?" I stopped walking.

"Eh...Kimura-san...I was wondering..-" I stopped him by making a dismissive signal."You like me, Aikawa?" It seemed pretty obvious."Thanks for trying to express your feelings..."

"I know! I just wanted to get that off my chest, after all, there's already someone that you like."

* * *

"I was just about to be confessed to..." I walked in circles inside the nearby park."But...there's already someone that I like?" I thought of it for a bit."Someone that I like..?" For some reason, I imagined Youhei."W-why...did I just think of Youhei?"

I walked around a bit faster, denying it."No, no, no, no, no ,no, no!" I then thought of him again and blushed red...obviously."No, no, no...I'm getting worked up just because I imagined someone..."

"Who were you imagining?" I heard Fujibayashi Kyou's voice behind me."Eh?!" I sprung my hands in fright."K-Kyou? When did you get here?"

Kyou was sitting on the swing set...since when was she there? And why was I thinking out loud?

"Just a while go, now who was this person that you were imagining?"

"Wha-...n-nothing important.." I tried hiding my blushing face.

"Hmm?" Kyou stood up and looked at me with a grin, did she know?

"What's with your face?" I asked, her expression made me kinda suspicious.

"Oh its nothing." She patted my shoulder and marched away laughing."If I were you...try going for the idiot."

"Huh? Oy, Kyou! Tell me what you mean!" Kyou marched on and ignored my question.

* * *

Night finally came and I was back in my dorm room.

"Ugh...why do I keep thinking of him? ...go for the idiot? Kyou thinks I like Tomoya? Hwah!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Reviews are always appreciated. **


	15. A Regular Day of School

**Chapter 15: A Regular Day of School**

**(Somewhere)**

"So Mei-chan, what did Sakura say?"

"Sakura-san decided that she doesn't wanna go home, Makoto-kun."

"Hmm?" The guy smiled."See that Yuki? She's doing fine."

"You can't really tell if she's actually doing well, remember? She doesn't like to tell people her problems.

"Don't worry ,Yuki-san, Sakura-san's doing fine, she seems to have more friends than she used to, but she's still acting like a delinquent."

"How does she speak?" Makoto asked."Does she still speak shyly?"

Mei shook her head."She talks freely now, she also said that there's something, no, someone that'll change her mind." Mei explained.

Makoto leaned back onto his chair."Is it Sunohara Youhei?"

Mei gasped."You mean, Onii-chan?"

"Yup, your protective brother."

"Hold up Makoto." Yuki blurted."You mean Sunohara Youhei? The guy who Sakura hung alot with? The soccer guy?"

"Yes, that guy."

"Wait, how'd you know it would be him?" The girls asked.

"It was just a guess, don't make such a big deal out of it."

* * *

**(Back To Hikarizaka)**

**~Sakura's POV~**

I woke up pretty late, I'll be late, my class rep; Ryou'll lecture me, it won't change anything and you'll know what'll happen from there.

I entered the boy's dormitory and I entered Youhei's room, it was empty.

"Kimura?" I heard Misae-san's voice."Are you looking for Sunohara?"

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

"I think I saw heading to school with Tomoyo."

"Sakagami Tomoyo?"

I exited the dorm and went towards the school, but I skipped the morning classes and I arrived at lunch.

I only saw Youhei in the classroom."Youhei, what happened to you this morning?"

He looked at me with sleepy eyes."What happened to me? What happened to me?"

I stuck my hand in front of his face, stopping him."Stop repeating and start answering."

"I went to school ten mintues after I woke up! That's what happened to me."

"So why was Tomoyo with you?"

"She's trying to make me go to school early...and I don't like it one bit...lets get lunch!"

On the way to the cafeteria we saw Tomoya eating with the Fujibayashi twins out in the grove near the side of the school.

"Hey Youhei, look." I pointed out the corridor window.

"Hm?" he looked."Looks like Kyou's still trying...its useless." He stated.

"Yeah, because its obvious, who he likes."

At the end of day I followed Youhei to the courtyard.

"So Nagisa-chan's absent, huh? Hey are you gonna vist her? Let me come too."

"If I keep visitng her everyday she'll get bothered, so not today." Tomoya declared.

I narrowed my eyes at him."Are you _sure _you're not dating Nagisa?"

Tomoya let a sigh out and replied."How many times did I tell you guys? I'm not looking for a girlfriend."

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked out of nowhere, startling us.

"Why not what?"

"Why don't you get a girlfriend? Is there something holding you back?"

"I'm a delinquent bum and my father isn't great, I'm not someone who should have a girlfriend."

"Your father seems to have a good impression..oh well, since I ran into you, lets walk home together."

Youhei got in between them."Yeah lets walk home together."

Tomoyo place her hands on her hips."I don't recall asking you."

"Asking Okazaki equals asking me, since we always hang out."

"Me too!" I rasied my hand.

We followed him to an alleyway and from there...I knew this wasn't gonna end well. Delinquents in the area fled at the sight of her. Tomoya saw what he was doing and decided he'd stop it.

"Stop it now or I'll tell her your true intentions."

"No please don't."

"Tomoyo, Sunohara actually wanted to take us to a cafe.

* * *

I left with Youhei to the dorms after we went to the cafe.

"Why so down?"

"Its because I was almost caught...and if I was caught, I'd be flying in the air again."

"Don't worry Youhei." I placed my hand on his shoulder."You won't get killed."

"If I was a machoist I'd be okay with that, but am I?"

"Are you?"

"Of course not! You hung out with me since the 1st day of school, you should know that already, let alone, my childhood friend."

"Well Youhei, things change."

"That I agree." he nodded."Even things that we love can't stay unchanged.."

The next day, Tomoya got suspended because of the guys that were Tomoyo scared off, picked a fight after school, Tomoya took the blame, instead of Tomoyo, his consequnce was a two day suspension. 'For the sake of the drama club' was his second reason and his 1st was to keep Tomyoyo's reputation clean.

* * *

**A/N**

**I was planning on putting something more irregular...but I didn't. Sorry for the short chapter and-.**

**"You're just lazy to make a longer chapter."**

**"Sakura-chan? I'm the protagonist, I don't make the stories!"**

**"I thought I was the protagonist!"**

**"Go figure! I'm the male and you're the fan mail."**

**"Fan mail? Don't you mean 'female'?"**

**"Go figure!"**


	16. A Plan

**Chapter 16: A Plan**

**(?)**

"So Mei-chan, what did Sakura say?"

"Sakura-san decided that she doesn't wanna go home, Makoto-kun."

"Hmm?" The guy smiled."See that Yuki? She's doing fine."

"You can't really tell if she's actually doing well, remember? She doesn't like to tell people her problems.

"Don't worry ,Yuki-san, Sakura-san's doing fine, she seems to have more friends than she used to, but she's still acting like a delinquent."

"How does she speak?" Makoto asked."Does she still speak shyly?"

Mei shook her head."She talks freely now, she also said that there's something, no, someone that'll change her mind." Mei explained.

Makoto leaned back onto his chair."Is it Sunohara Youhei?"

Mei gasped."You mean, Onii-chan?"

"Yup, your protective brother."

"Hold up Makoto." Yuki blurted."You mean Sunohara Youhei? The guy who Sakura hung alot with? The soccer guy?"

"Yes, that guy."

"Wait, how'd you know it would be him?" The girls asked.

"It was just a guess, don't make such a big deal out of it."

* * *

**(Back To Hikarizaka)**

**~Sakura's POV~**

I woke up pretty late, I'll be late, my class rep; Ryou'll lecture me, it won't change anything and you'll know what'll happen from there.

I entered the boy's dormitory and I entered Youhei's room, it was empty.

"Kimura?" I heard Misae-san's voice."Are you looking for Sunohara?"

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

"I think I saw heading to school with Tomoyo."

"Sakagami Tomoyo?"

I exited the dorm and went towards the school, but I skipped the morning classes and I arrived at lunch.

I only saw Youhei in the classroom."Youhei, what happened to you this morning?"

He looked at me with sleepy eyes."What happened to me? What happened to me?"

I stuck my hand in front of his face, stopping him."Stop repeating and start answering."

"I went to school ten mintues after I woke up! That's what happened to me."

"So why was Tomoyo with you?"

"She's trying to make me go to school early...and I don't like it one bit...lets get lunch!"

On the way to the cafeteria we saw Tomoya eating with the Fujibayashi twins out in the grove near the side of the school.

"Hey Youhei, look." I pointed out the corridor window.

"Hm?" he looked."Looks like Kyou's still trying...its useless." He stated.

"Yeah, because its obvious, who he likes."

At the end of day I followed Youhei to the courtyard.

"So Nagisa-chan's absent, huh? Hey are you gonna vist her? Let me come too."

"If I keep visitng her everyday she'll get bothered, so not today." Tomoya declared.

I narrowed my eyes at him."Are you _sure _you're not dating Nagisa?"

Tomoya let a sigh out and replied."How many times did I tell you guys? I'm not looking for a girlfriend."

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked out of nowhere, startling us.

"Why not what?"

"Why don't you get a girlfriend? Is there something holding you back?"

"I'm a delinquent bum and my father isn't great, I'm not someone who should have a girlfriend."

"Your father seems to have a good impression..oh well, since I ran into you, lets walk home together."

Youhei got in between them."Yeah lets walk home together."

Tomoyo place her hands on her hips."I don't recall asking you."

"Asking Okazaki equals asking me, since we always hang out."

"Me too!" I rasied my hand.

We followed him to an alleyway and from there...I knew this wasn't gonna end well. Delinquents in the area fled at the sight of her. Tomoya saw what he was doing and decided he'd stop it.

"Stop it now or I'll tell her your true intentions."

"No please don't."

"Tomoyo, Sunohara actually wanted to take us to a cafe.

* * *

I left with Youhei to the dorms after we went to the cafe.

"Why so down?"

"Its because I was almost caught...and if I was caught, I'd be flying in the air again."

"Don't worry Youhei." I placed my hand on his shoulder."You won't get killed."

"If I was a machoist I'd be okay with that, but am I?"

"Are you?"

"Of course not! You hung out with me since the 1st day of school, you should know that already, let alone, my childhood friend."

"Well Youhei, things change."

"That I agree." he nodded."Even things that we love can't stay unchanged.."

The next day, Tomoya got suspended because of the guys that were Tomoyo scared off, picked a fight after school, Tomoya took the blame, instead of Tomoyo, his consequnce was a two day suspension. 'For the sake of the drama club' was his second reason and his 1st was to keep Tomyoyo's reputation clean.


	17. Feelings

**Chapter 17: Feelings**

**~Youhei's POV~**

"Hey are you going to lunch, Sakura-chan?" I asked as I enter the classroom.

"Youhei, did you just get here?" She asked me.

"Yeah I did."

"Well let's go then."

I place my bag on the table and I left with her to the cafeteria.

"Sakura-chan, today we're gonna be having a date to show you to Mei."

"D-date?" She blushed.

"Don't worry, it's not a real date, we're just gonna eat at some place, go around a bit and that'll be it." I proclaimed.

"But what do you mean by 'showing me'?"

"Mei doesn't know that my girlfriend is you, she might be shocked or who knows?"

Later that day after school we went towards the Furukawa's bakery towards the playground in from of their place.

I saw Okazaki and Nagisa-chan there.

"Hey Sunohara. Sakura." Tomoya greeted."Mei-chan'll be here soon, so you guys should practice in the mean time."

"Um...I think you guys should practice walking together."

I patted Sakura-chan's back."Come on let's try."

When I tried walking with her, she was really blushing."

"Next hold hands." Said Tomoya.

I slowly took her hand we began walking together. I'd say it would be concivnce, well... That's me...and I'm optimistic.

Mei soon arrived and she saw us.

"Onii-chan!" She said my name in shock."I-is Sakura-san, your girlfriend."

I nodded."Yeah, she is."

"Hmm?" She observed us."You guys were together all the time, I guess it would've happened eventually! And since Sakura-san's been with you since childhood, I guess she's already used to you."

"Yeah! Wait, what's that supposed to mean?!"

Sakura nudged me."Youhei, nevermind that, lets get moving." She whispered.

"You're right. Guys, we'll be going to a resturant now." I lead the way, I could tell Mei was really watching us, I wonder if she's convinced.

Along the way, Mei walked up to us."Don't couples hold hands?"

We both gulped, but I grabbed her hand."Youhei, are you going to the usual resturant?" She asked me.

I nodded wordlessly.

"That isn't really a good place to go."

"Got any better ideas?"

"Hmm..."

We went to the cafe which I took Tomoyo to, so that I wouldn't get hurt by her. Except this time, we didn't go through the alley way, cause you know what would happen.

We entered the resturant and took our seats, Okazaki and Nagisa-chan came along.

"I'll pay for it, don't worry." I proclaimed calmly.

Mei just kept giving me an unsure look.

"Mei, you don't wanna order?"

"Nah, I'm here just to observe."

"Youhei, I don't think this is working" Sakura whisphered to me.

"Yeah...I think that too..."

After we ate at the resturant we left the place, night was coming down and I guess it was time to head home.

* * *

**~Sakura's POV~**

I'm not sure if Mei believed us, but it seems like she did. Mei bought us as a fake couple...would that mean Thad we'd be good enough to be real?

"Y-Youhei!" I suddenly said his name.

"Y-yes?"

"G-g-goodbye?!" I had no idea what I was saying.

"...okay...bye..." We departed our ways.

000000000000

I walked to the usual path to school, following the other students.

"I feel pretty restless..." I thought to myself."Damn you, Youhei...you make me feel weird..."

"Then why not just ask him out?" I knew who it was, it was Kyou."Eh?! Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Ahaha...we'll talk somewhere more private."

And before I knew it we were in the clubroom. I was kneeling on the floor...not that I did it on my own.

"Sakura. You said that Youhei makes you feel weird, right?"

"..."

"And I'm pretty sure that you mean it in a disgusted way."

"N-no! I meant it in a more...a-attractive way?" I defended.

"So you do like Youhei."

"N-no...I just find him a bit attractive."

"If you don't like him, then why did you offer to be his fake girlfriend?"

...how did she know about this...? Ah, the others must've told her...or maybe even Youhei himself.

"It's just being a fake girlfriend...nothing special."

"So, you don't like Youhei at all?"

"I wouldn't say 'like'..."

"Then what would you say?"I flinched at her question."What would you say about Youhei?"

I didn't answer her. I couldn't think of what to say.

* * *

I've gotta think of the right time to make a move! During class is an obvious bad choice. The place is also essential. I can't tell him while we are in his room, it just wouldn't fit.

"Eh?" Youhei gave an annoyed look."Why do I have to help with the student council?"

"...are you gonna help me or not?" I asked. I tried to not blush.

"I see what's going on here, Sakura-chan."

"You do?"

"Yes! Tomoyo is behind this, making me do things..."

"I don't see how that would work, but let's go."

We walked into the shopping district. Walking from place to place, buying things. The money was from the council.

"We still got a lot of time left..." I looked at my watch.

"Then let's go fool around somewhere." Youhei suggested like a child.

"No. We don't have the money to do that." I took out my money pouch."I don't have much left and the money we have is the council's own."

"Sakura-chan. You can skip classes but you can't spend money that isn't yours?"

"What about you, Youhei?" I pointed."You got mad when I took your money."

"...fine..."

Sometimes...I think of how we would do as a couple. Since we both never had love before...would it workout?

"We've gotta do our work, Youhei."

"But we're finished." He added emphasis on 'finished'

"I know that." My stomach growled and I blushed a bit.

"Ahaha...see. Sakura-chan is hungry, so let's go eat."

"F-fine..." I agreed and we left to some fast food place.

* * *

"Why are we sitting apart?" Youhei asked me. I was about two seats away from him.

"N-no reason..."

"Come here, sit close to me. Some people might be bothered." I shyly sat next to him.

"Kinda gives you thought that we're a couple, huh?" Youhei laughed. He was obviously joking.

* * *

It was getting late so we returned to the school which is where we met Sakagami Tomoyo and a teacher.

"Here's the supplies you ordered." I placed it on the table.

"Thank you, Kimura. I knew you could've gotten it done."

"So wheres the money?" Sensei asked.

"It's...not here.." I muttered.

"Ahhahaha..." The blonde idiot behind me laughed nervously."W-we spent it..."

"Sunohara. Kimura. Come with me."

* * *

Me and Youhei were sitting knees on the floor while the two lectured us.

"Well, what do you have to say?" The teacher asked.

"It's Sakura-chan's fault..." I heard him say.

"It's your fault!" I said back.

"I don't care who's fault it was! In fact...why did I entrust delinquents to do my work...?"

"Not to worry, Sensei. It was just a little test." Said Tomoyo."Alright you two, you're off the hook. But you shoulda remembered that it was our money."

* * *

"Tomoyo say's that we're off the hook, but we get lectured anyways."

"Quiet, Youhei. You fell asleep anyways."

"..."

"..."

A silence between us. We exited the school grounds.

"Youhei." I said his name. My voice was not threatening or sad.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"C-can we go this way?" I pointed down to a pier area.

"Sure." He replied and we walked off.

The sun was setting and I'd say it looks beautiful.

"So why'd you call me here, Sakura-chan?" Because I've got other stuff to do.

"Just say it, just say it...shouldn't the guy be saying it? Or maybe...because he doesn't like me! Ah...the risk!"

"O-oy, Sakura-chan. Are you okay?"

I maned up...or girled up and turned to him."Be mine, Youhei!" I said it without hesitation. But I was blushing.

"Huh?!" From the looks of it, he wasn't expecting it.

"D-did I not say it correctly?" I ponded.

"W-wait...me going out with you?" He asked.

"Yes. I've been having these feelings of you." I'm gonna say it."Even thought you are an idiot, you know how to have fun. And being with is fun...so I'd like to keep it that way."

Youhei was blushing straight on his face."I...feel the same way, Sakura-chan." I felt very happy when he said that."It's just that I couldn't get the courage to say it."

"Then let's settle it with this." I dropped my bag and closed my eyes.

"S-Sakura-chan...are you sure about this...?"

"Yes."

At that moment. I felt something pressing against my lips. Youhei was kissing me. We later pulled part.

"We're dating now." I said.

"Yeah." He looked at my face.

"What are you looking at?" I touched my nose and I found blood on it.

"I guess even you can get excited...ahahaha.."

I frowned and blushed. I couldn't help but laugh either.


	18. Not Like The Past

**Chapter 18: Not Like The Past**

**~Tomoya's POV~**

Its lunchtime, I sit in the classrrom while listening to the Dango Daikazoku theme. I didn't think it was cute at first, but thanks to Nagisa;I love it..

I hear Sunohara place his bag on his desk, I take off my earphones to hear him.

"Hello, Okazaki, and a toilet seat cover." He greeted me, the only thing that bothered me was his last words.

"You sound really cheerful."

"Lets get some food. Oh and a toilet seat cover." He beamed.

"I only get food, but thanks." I said to the happy Sunohara. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy.

We went and ate at the cafeteria.

"Sunohara, what are you so happy about?"

"You won't believe it, Okazaki. Sakura-chan actually asked me out when you guys left. I guess she really likes me!" Youhei sat down with his food.

"You're really happy."

"Of course I am, I'm gonna hang out with her after school." He began eating his food.

"Sunohara, why don't you think about Mei-chan a-."

"You know what, Okazaki? What if we were to meet each other a few years later? It'd be like a reunion!"

"Hmm..."

* * *

After school, Sunohara went straight home. I met Nagisa and Sakura at the gates.

"Hey guys, have you seen Youhei?" Sakura asked us.

"Yeah, he went straight home." I replied."He said he was gonna hang out with you."

"Oh yeah, that! Well later!" Sakura gave a peace sign salute and walked ahead

"Sunohara's hopeless..." I said to Nagisa.

"Yeah, I believe it had the wrong effect." Thought Nagisa.

"Yeah it did, that idiot'a out of his mind."

I see Mei-chan at entrance of the school. Nagisa walked up to her.

"Mei-chan. Are you waiting for your brother?"

"Yes, is he not with you?"

"No, he went back home to hang out with Sakura."

Mei sighed."Onii-chan's hopeless..."

We walked over to Youhei's room, he was still wearing his uniform.

"Do you guys need something?"

"Hey, Mei-chan's taking her time to visit you." I replied.

"Sorry, but when in love, people lose sight of little sisters." Sunohara snapped his fingers, like he just realized something."Mei, shouldn't you be heading home?"

Mei made an annoyed face."I'm not heading home just yet, I have something to do here."

"I gotcha." Said Youhei.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. I could see how hurt Mei is and how oblivious Sunohara is to it.

"Well you see, Okazaki. The only reason Mei visits me is so that she can see the city, checking up on me was just one of her excuses."

Mei agreed."Yes, you're right."

"See?"

"But that's not all." She blurted calmly.

"Huh?"

"The person I like is here at this city, he thinks I'm cute and is a really nice guy.

Me and Nagisa gasped at her words, Sunohara now showed a face of concern.

Mei stood up and went towards the door."Well Onii-chan, have fun with Sakura-san!"

"Mei wait!" Youhei callled out to her, but didn't he hesitated to move.

"What are you doing? What if the guy's a complete jerk?"

"I-its her choice...so I'm okay with it.."

I narrowed my eyes and left the room and ran towards Mei-chan.

"Onii-chan?" When she saw me, she frowned.

Mei-chan was expecting Sunohara."Sorry its me..."

We walked back home. While in the living room I talked with Mei-chan.

"What are you gonna do? You just made things more complicated."

Mei sighed and looked down at the floor."I don't want to see Onii-chan like that. I wanted him to tell me to not be with a guy like that." She slouched more."I didn't mind if he hit me, I was ready if he was to. I wanted him to yell at me.."

It became really silent until Me-chan began speaking more."When I was little I was commonly picked on by the older boys in the neighborhood, but Onii-chan was always there to help me. He would say stuff like ' dont make Mei cry.' it felt really reasurring.. When he started middle school, he became really good at soccer, I wasn't the only one who depended on him, the whole soccer team depended on him as well, he's not the same brother I knew back then. Onii-chan couldn't stand seeing a girl being picked on, he's supposed to worry about me as well...Okazaki-san, Nagisa-san, is Sakura-san really dating Onii-chan?"

I nodded at her question."Sunohara really is dating her.."

"Onii-chan's so hopeless...causing trouble for everyone.."

* * *

**~Sakura's POV~**

I walked out of the store with Youhei, I let a long sigh out.

"You called me to come with you, just so you can buy a CD?"

"Sort of...ahha, you're gonna help me bring something's to my room."

"Huh? What is it, since it requires me to be here, or are you not strong?" I teased.

"You're still as rude ever...we're gonna be bringing in a tv along with some videos, if you know what I mean.

I knew what he meant by 'videos', I rolled my eyes."Good luck,Youhei." I walked in the opposite direction as him.

"Wait, you don't want to see the videos?"

"I'm interested, Pornohara Youhei, you can get it on your own." I went back to my dorm room.

Youhei's still the same idiot as he was before...but in another way...he let those guys bully that little girl, and he was just careless...Youhei... sometimes..you're just hopeless.


	19. Our Relationship

**Chapter 19: Our Relationship**

**~Sakura's POV~**

Its been only two days since I started dating Youhei. I don't really have much to say, since nothing really happened.

I stare out my room window. So much has changed since then, I came here being deppressed, full with negative thoughts...and now...its changed.

I looked at my watch. "8:21am. Oh yeah its a Sunday." I put on a jacket and skirt and I left the dorm. I decided to head over to Youhei's place.

When I entered his room, he had his face down on his kotatsu.

"Hey Pornohara Youhei, what's wrong?" I asked.

He pointed to the tv. I turned it on and I saw a comedy show.

"Ahaha..these look great!" I replied, but Youhei was upset."Did you choose these?"

Bringing his face from the table, he replied."Of course not! Damnit, there wasn't any porn..."

"Youhei, you watch porn this early in the morning? In fact, when did you get these videos?"

"Just a few hours ago...and all I have are lame comedy shows...look I have a bag that's full of comedy tapes." Saying that, he handed me a bag.

I dug through it."Yeah no, porn here." I set the bag down and I continued watching the comedy shows.

10 minutes have passed since then. I was still enjoying the show, Youhei was still mad.

"You're really enjoying it, aren't you?" he asked me with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah I am, you know what would make this better?" I asked him.

"What would make it better?"

"Some tea; yeah, haven't heard that in a while right?"

"Sakura-chan...you know...I don't even want to complain right now..."

I was on my second tape, it seems Youhei has lost it.

"You know what? I'm gonna do something about this!" He exclaimed.

"What are you gonna do? Pick a fight?"

"Hmm...picking a fight...I'd probably get suspended if I did." He turned off the tv and took all the tapes and placed it in the bag.

I grabbed his sleeve."What are you doing? I was enjoing that."

"Well I wasn't! So I'll get something that both of us can enjoy, later."

Youhei left me alone in his room, I have no idea where he was gonna go, so I just stayed in there.

I then saw Misae-san's cat sleeping on the bed."You're always here aren't you?" I took it off the bed and I held it in front of me."What do you think of Youhei? I think he's great...but." I stopped talking and I set the cat down."Why was I talking to a cat?"

Afternoon came and he still hasn't returned yet. So I went out and got myself lunch.

When I returned I finally saw Youhei in his room, he was setting up a game console.

"You're not dead?"

"Heh, silly Sakura-chan. I didn't do anything that would've killed me, I got something here that'll make me happy!-"

"Is it porn?"

"Heck. I wish it was. I got these from the same junior that I gave me the comedy tapes...this is-."

I interjected his speech."Never mind that, just continue of what you were saying before."

A long silence.

"Well?" I was expecting him to continue.

"Sakura-chan, you're supposed to say, you're not dead?'"

"Why?" Getting lostwhile talking with him, not a surprise.

"So I can continue!"

"Ugh...sometimes I wonder...you're not dead?"

"Heh, silly Sakura-chan. I didn't do anything that would've killed me, I got something here that'll make me happy! Its a bunch of fun video games!"

"Of porn?" I asked.

"Would you stop asking me that? I don't even think sexual games exist..."

"I agree, unless you're playing a Key visual novel." I stated.

"Yeah, like Little Busters EX, or Air. or-."

"Stop!" I exclaimed. "These conversations are going nowhere.."

"Well while the pointless talking was going on, I managed to set up the console." Youhei beamed and gave me a thumbs up."Here pick a game and we'll play it."

I took the bag and took a random game and handed it to him.

"Alright, Sakura-chan. Lets see what taste in game you have." He beamed as he inserted the game.

Soon a screen showed and the game title was 'Fun With Education'.

"What is this?" The blonde asked.

"Looks like an education game."

"Don't answer that! Here look inside the bag." He handed me the bag and I looked at the things inside.

"Youhei, looks like everything here is about education." Saying that I handed the bag back to him.

"Ah what? The guy tricked me again?"

"No its just that you didn't care to look at the stuff he gave you."

"You're not really being supportive of me, you know?"

"I-...I'm sorry..lets go return those games then." I sugessted."But lets eat lunch first."

That whole day was mostly walking around, from removing and getting, and in the end; I convinced him to keep the comedy tapes.

I went back to Youhei's place with out him, because he said he had stuff to do, or in easier words, he had to do number 1.

I went back to watching the comedy tapes, during that, I realized something.

Me and Youhei are acting like how were before we started dating, but since its only been a few days; I decided to not think so much about it. I could say since we never had love before...we don't know how it works...so we're just like children being together.

* * *

**~Youhei's POV~**

I exited the local restroom after taking a piss."I shouldn't really drink a lot soda..." I walked out of the area and I went towards my place. I was still in the shopping district, when I turned around the corner I saw a few familar people."


	20. The Same Smile As That Day

**Chapter 20: The Same Smile As That Day**

**~Youhei's POV~**

I saw Okazaki and Mei in front of the arcade. I walked up to them.

"Hey man." Okazaki greeted me. "Where've you been?"

I step up and answer meekly."I was just finishing some business up with people, what are you guys doing?" I asked him, but just as he was about to answer I noticed Mei holding a picture so I took it and observed it. "What's the meaning of this?" I took my eyes off the picture.

Mei looked at me with an annoyed expression."Its none of your business. Give it back!"

"Oh man, looks like the truth has come out." Okazaki pulled Mei to his side.

"Huh?" I blurted.

"Its as you imagined, Mei-chan's boyfriend is me."

I looked at him and then at Mei."Oy, what happened to Nagisa-chan?"

"I'm obviously gonna break up with her, Mei-chan also stayed over at my place last night, isn't that right, Mei-chan?"

"Y-yeah.. I was alone with Okazaki-san."

I kept quiet and just stared at them.

"Shall we get going?" Okazaki started walking away with Mei.

I didn't do anything but watched, I felt like chasing after them, but I didn't...after they were out of my view I walked back to the dorm. I honestly don't know why I didn't do anything..but I believe its because it's Okazaki.."

I entered the room and Sakura-chan was there, watching the stupid comedy shows.

"Hey Youhei, where've you been?" She asked me.

"Oh its nothing..." I depressingly replied.

Sakura-chan turned off the tv and looked at me."Are you sure its nothing?"

"Its got nothing to do with you, Sakura-chan." I blurted.

"There is something wrong, huh? You're the one who always said that,' friends should always help each other', so Youhei, what happened?"

I sighed."You wanna know why Mei's here?"

"To check up on you?"

I shook my head."That was her excuse."

"What do mean by that?"

"Sakura-chan, checking up on me was just an excuse to come to the city and just to meet her boyfriend.." I explained.

"Boyfriend?" She repeated in confusion. "Mei-chan has a boyfriend?"

"Yup, and its Okazaki."

"Tomoya?"

I nodded again."I can't believe it..."

"Youhei, I don't think Mei-chan would do that..wait, what about Nagisa?"

"Okazaki's gonna break up with her."

That night, I just did what I'd normally do, but I kept the thought of Mei and Okazaki in my mind.

**~Exiting POV'S~**

Youhei has not been coming to class lately, and his friends and Mei are worrying about his situation. Mei, Tomoya, and Nagisa visit the Soccer Club, and try to convince them to let Youhei rejoin. After a grueling task of fetching soccer balls, the club still will not let Youhei back on the team. While the leader of the soccer team makes Mei cry, and picks on her, Youhei storms in and starts beating up the entire team, with the help of Tomoya. The soccer team soon leaves, leaving Youhei, Tomoya Mei and Nagia.

Nagisa confronted Mei who was crying, Sunohara and Okazaki lied down on the ground. The sky above them became dark and rain started falling.

"Okazaki, did we win?"

"I don't know...but I'm pretty sure we didn't lose." Hearing the cry of Mei, Tomoya starts talking to Youhei."You idiot!"

"Who are calling an idiot?"

"Who else would it be other than you?" The pain he was feeling, it didn't matter."Apologize to Mei-chan."

"Why should I?"

"If you kept yourself right, none of this would've happened." He hears Mei crying again."You really are a useless brother."

"Hey...are you picking a fight with me?"

"Yeah I am."

Both of the males get up, due to the fight with the soccer team, it was pretty hard just to stand. They both stared at each other, they both glared at each other. Tomoya and Youhei have fight about the protection of Mei. Youhei finally admits he was worried about Mei, and the fight is resolved after Mei and Nagisa interject.

** ~Sakura's POV~**

I woke up pretty early in the morning, heck I'm not even cursing it anymore...I'll just stick with it. I dressed up in my summer uniform and went to Youhei's. By the time I turned around the corner, I saw him exiting, he was brused all over.

"Youhei!" I exclaimed his name.

"Hm? What is it, Sakura-chan?" Strangely he sounded so casual.

"What is it? What is it? Wha-."

"Are you trying to copy me?" He asked me.

"No! Youhei, why are you so beat up?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I had a fight with the soccer club and Okazaki yesterday, but don't worry about me."

"Why would I not worry? You're hurt all over!" To my right was Tomoya and Nagisa, both of the guys stared at each other.

They both laughed in sync, I have no idea what's happening but I feel like its a good thing.

At the end of the day we met Mei-chan at the train station, she was leaving again.

"Mei, do you're gonna leave?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact I have too. I missed too many day's of school."

"Well best be going, don't wanna end up like Youhei, don't you?"

"Sakura-chan...you're the same way!"

Idiots making fun of idiots...that'd be me and Youhei.

"Onii-chan..I was wondering, but you and Okazaki-san, are friends, right?"

"Best friends is a better term." said Youhei.

I nodded in agreement."In his dreams, only."

"Who are you to talk? Besides, Okazaki thinks of me same way!"

"Onii-chan..please calm down, its a joke."

"Well too many of you guys play jokes on me..."

"Onii-chan, I'll be sure to find great friends like you and Okazaki-san!" Mei did the typical anime girl smile.

"Yeah you should, so that they'll be friends with you, even after high school."

Mei-chan then called my name."Sakura-san, Makoto-san and Yuki-san are again asking if you would want to head back home to to Tohoku. But I can easily tell that you don't wanna go back."

The wind blew making my hair flow."Yes, Mei-chan, I'm staying here only to keep this idiot in shape!"

"Sakura-chan, could you please say it more seriously? You're ruining a perfect moment!" Youhei exclaimed to me.

"Fine...in real words...Mei-chan, I believe I found the person that'll change my life, that'll change my surroundings, that person is Youhei."

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Youhei's my boyfriend, and I'm pretty sure he'll keep me up and I'll do the samething for him we'll support each other till the year ends. And if it wasn't for him...I wouldn't be as happy as I am, now and even through all the trouble, me and him will still be smiling.

"I see your reasoning, Sakura-san!" Mei happily said."Well bye." Mei walked off with her roller bag and went up the escalator.

We started walking back towards the the boy's dormitory. Youhe spoke, breaking the silence.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Hm?"

"Was what you said back there...did you really mean it?" Youhei's tone sounded serious.

I answered him seriously."Yeah, I do mean it. You're the person that I believe that'' change my life, someone I can go too if I need a hand, and I'll be sure to do the same to you. And I'm staying here becuase of the people here, mostly because of you."

"R-really? But I'm an idiot..."

I softly punched his arm."You may be an idiot, but I don't think there's anything wrong with that, because I'll be an idiot with you till the end of high school."

Youhei stared at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Sakura-chan, you've really changed!" he stated."You've really changed.." this time he said it more quietly.

"Well...its because of you and the others...anyways, Youhei. What happened yesterday, can I hear the story?"

"Sure."

I listened to him as we continued walking.

"Since Mei thought I was still hopeless, even though I have a good girlfriend, ahe thought that if I was to play soccer, I'd go back to being the same guy I was, about 3 years ago, I kinda thought it was crazy, but I was glad that she actually cared about."

"So how was Tomoya and Nagisa involved?" I ponded.

"Them? Oh they helped Mei for the sake of helping me..but even after working hard, the soccer team still denied the request, they began bullying Mei, which made her cry, I came in and stopped the guy who was hurting her."

"What'd you say?"

" Stuff like 'Don't make Mei cry! People..people who bully Mei...I will never forgive them! ' and stuff like that."

I nodded because I understood it."But what was with you and Tomoya, laughing at the sight of each other?"

"Me and Okazaki are best friends, we laughed at the bruses we gave each other, in fact...that's kind of we met."

"How you met?"

The blonde nodded."After I fought the soccer team I was brought to the faculty office and I was suspended, as I exited the office, I saw Okazaki there, he stared at me and I stared at him. We both couldn't hold it in, so we laughed." He let a smile out, remembering that.

"I believe it was the first time laughing since I came to this school...and ever since that day I met Okazaki, we hung out, being together alot, and we did some stupid things, which made it fun."

I wowed at his story."You guys are a couple of a idiots.."

"Well..yeah...I also believe that us meeting wasn't a coincidence, I believe that Komura brought us together."

"Komura Toshio?" I asked in shocked.

"Yup. Komura probably thought that we'd drop out, so he brought us together so that we could graduate, he must've thought that."

"I see. And even if your surroundings change.."

"Me and Okazaki will still be friends."

"You guys are really great friends.." I patted his shoulder."You're lucky."

"I guess I am. Come on, lets go!"

* * *

**~Youhei's POV~**

Two years ago, I met a guy in the hallway. He was pretty beat as much as me, I looked at him while he laughed at me, so I laughed at that. I figured I could be idiots with him, and doing that school became funner. I actually began smiling, and even throught what we've been through, we were still are now.


	21. Catching Up

**Chapter 21: Catching Up**

**~Youhei's POV~**

**(?)**

"So Mei-chan, how'd it go?"

"Sakura-san's decided that she'll stay there at Hikarizaka till school ends."

"She does?" asked Yuki.

"Uhhuh, after all she's made good friends!"

So how is she?"

"She's more open to people then she was before..however she's still gonna be an idiot and by idiot I mean delinquent."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Don't worry, Yuki-san, she'll change eventually. Because even if you want something to stay, it can't last forever."

"B-but what if Sakura gets in trouble? Or if 'it' happens again?!"

"Yuki, calm down a bit."

"Makoto-san's right, you're worrying too much, besides. Sakura-san is in safe hands, she's dating Onii-chan."

Both of the siblings gasped.

"So she's dating Youhei? I kinda expected that to happpen."

Yuki glared at her older brother."Makoto, how can you be so calm?"

"Its because I'm fine with it being Youhei, I trust him."

"Do you not know how he is?" Yuki exclaimed."He's a delinquent, his grades are bad...and-."

"Is the same as him?" Mei finished Yuki's words.

"Exactly! If an idiot pairs with an idiot, what do you think will happen?"

"They'll have fun?" Makoto replied, while sounding unsure.

Yuki face palmed."Sometimes...Makoto..I wonder how you even graduated high school."

"Hey, I may be an idiot, but I'm a good guy, deep down."

"Ugh! Never mind, you! I'll check Sakura for myself."

"You can't do that, Yuki-san?"

"Why can't I?"

"Because you're Tohoku high school's student council president." Mei reasoned.

"Er...I can just skip a few days...right?"

"Then how's that being a role model?"

"Err...damn you two! And you know what happens if an idiot meets its match?"

The other two shook their heads.

"They'll never change!"

"Not to be rude, but Yuki-san, 'never' is a strong word."

"Well whatever...at least its the end."

* * *

**(Back To Hikarizaka)**

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Youhei, come on, do your work." I placed a worksheet on Youhei's kotatsu.

"Ugh, first Ryou-chan bugs me, and now you? Why not just focus on your's?"

"Because I care about my friends, and your future." I winked at him.

"My future won't be that great...I can't go to college with my grades so yeah..."

I pointed and glared at him."That's why I'm here. Remember what I said?"

"No."

"I said! ...I said...hmm, oh yeah, I said that, 'I'll keep you from down the wrong track, I'll support you and you'll do the same, mmkay?"

"I get what you're saying, Sakura-chan, but why do you have to be the one to bug me?"

I tapped my pencil against the table."Sometimes I wonder why I'm with you..."

"But deep down you know I'm a good guy."

"That you are right at, now please get to it."

"You're really changing faster than me, and we have six more months left...whatever.." I watch him continue his work.

Misae-san, later told us along with Nagisa and Tomoya about how her high school life was. Apparently she was the first female student council president of the Hikarizkaka Private High School and that she was a violent one...which explains a lot..."

I saw the two exiting Misae-san's room from Youhei's door.

"Tomoya, what did Misae-san give you?"

"None of your business."

"You're being so defensive, is it about going on a date?"

The two gasped.

"N-no its nothing like that..." Nagisa panicked. Its too obvious...

"Never mind about me and Nagisa, what about you and Sunohara? Have you gone on any dates?"

"E-...we-..." Well...I'm certainly losing this battle.."Go on Tomoya, get lost!" I game him a dismissal signal and they left off.

I closed the door and I sat down. Youhei sat on his bed, looking out the window while listening to his medicore music. I guess he didn't hear the conversation earlier.

"Youhei, did you finish your work?"

"..." He ignored me and kept staring out the window.

"Oy, oy. Youhei, Youhei , Youhei." I got my text book and threw it at him.

"Ah!" He removed the earphones."What?"

"Did you finish your work?"

He nodded with narrowed eyes."Yes I did...and you're throwing books? Are you trying to copy Kyou?"

I waved to him."Never mind..."

How can we progress our relationship when we're like this? ...I don't think Youhei's the romantic type...but he is, however, nice to girls...well not all but most.

But before I can finish that thought, Misae-san opened the door.

"Sunohara, Kimura. Can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure." I replied.

"Ah, what? First a boring story, what's next?" Youhei complained to her.

"What? My story was boring?" Misae-san, gave him a threatening glare.

"Joking! I was joking! Your story was very amusing...and I'll go..."

Misae sighed."Kimura, how do you even deal with him?"

"He may seem like and idiot, but he's a good guy deep down."

"He is, huh? Anyways, come with me." We left the room and went to her room.

We again, went to her room. Acommpanied with tea and her nice cat.

"So Misae-san, what's this about?" I asked her over a cup of tea.

"I heard from Furukawa and Okazaki, you guys haven't gone on a date yet."

"Eh?" We both said at the same time and tone."That's our business!"

Shaking her head at our answer, she handed me and flyer.

"What's this?"

"Its the same thing that I gave to Okazaki and Furukawa. Its flyer to the Autumn Festival, you guys should go there tomorrow."

"Is that all?"

"Show some respect, Youhei."

"It was just a question!"

Misae stood up from the cushion."Its getting late, you should head home, Kimura-san."

"Will do."

"I'll walk you home!" said Youhei.

We left the dorms and walked down the sidewalk.

"Hmmmm..." I hummed to myself.

"Oy Sakura-chan."

"Hm?"

"Do you really wanna go to this festival?"

I nodded silently and then spoke."Yeah, I want us to go. It could be like our first date, the one when Mei-chan was here...it didn't count."

Sunohara flipped his hair and smirked."Well if that's what you want, then we'll go."

"You always do stuff for others don't you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He's either being a complete idioit or he really doesn't remember...maybe both.

"Never mind..."

* * *

I look at myself through through a mirror, making sure my hairs good and in general; my appearance.

"I'm getting worked up over a date, huh? Heh...I don't know why..."

* * *

**(Later)**

"Youhei, you ready?"

"Yes ma'm."

We left off to the festival, it happened during the night. At festival were many stalls, selling food, merchandise and what not.

I believe I saw some people from our school.

"It's kinda like the founders festival...don't you think?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I guess so..."

Youhei's acting down...I wonder why..."Do you want to eat something?"

"Nah, I ate before I left..."

I folded my arms and I decided to talk."Is there something wrong?"

"Huuuu...it's nothing..."

"Based on how you're talking, it is something..."

"It's just that I've been feeling down lately, I guess it's because of us.."

I stroked my chin in thought."You know, Youhei, I can't stand seeing you down...I like it better when you're happy, but to make me feel at ease, use 'and a toilet seat over' at the end of your sentences."

"...I'll use it...but not today..."

We walked around the festival, from buying ice cream to talking to the Fujibayashi sisters. For some reason...Miyazawa had a trio of guys walking with her.

About 30 minutes later... Down somewhere near the area of the festival was a nice few of the ocean, we talked there.

"Salura-chan, do you wanna know why I'm upset? And a toilet seat cover?"

"Sure, why are you upset?"

"Do you really feel comfortable dating me? And a toilet seat cover?"

I felt kinda mad at him for asking him that, then again...it's kinda thoughtful.

"Youhei, are you doubting yourself?"

"No, not really...and a toilet seat cover...actually I am...and a toilet seat cover..."

"So what is it?" I asked.

"I...I-..I..."

What's with him? I'm seriously getting lost here.

"I can't handle this! Saying 'and a toilet seat cover' at the end my sentences makes serious talk impossible!"

"Then stop saying it." I suggested.

He looked at me and fell like a dead body and rose up like a growing rose.

"..you told me to use it at the end of my sentences!"

"Eh? I did?" Seriously...did I?

"You don't remember?! Since when did you become such a sarcastic person?" He sat down on the nearby bench.

"Youhei, calm down, take deep breaths." I sat next to him as I said that.

"Huuu...haaa...huu...haa...Sakura-chan! You're messing up my lines!"

"Well why'd you stop talking then?" Youhei's really in a bad mood.

"Urrr...you interjected my lines!"

"Eh? I did?"

"Never mind...can't someone ever take me seriously?"

"Sorry, I really am! Please continue talking." I calmly said. But he stood up first.

You don't remember?! Since when did you become such a sarcastic person?" He sat down on the nearby bench. "I was just questioning about us. I don't think we're working out..."

My heart skipped a beat."Are you dumping me?"

He waved my hands at me, while taking nervously."Of course not. I wouldn't dump you. It's just how we're acting, if you want to, you can find another guy."

Youhei's right, the way we're acting, I don't think we can change. But after I've been through, I'm not gonna let it end like this. I will try...no I will make this work out.

"I know what you're saying, but I'm not gonna let it end without trying. Plus, remember what we said to Mei-chan? We will support each other till the end of the year, so Youhei, let's give it a shot."

"So much determination, Sakura-chan...sure we'll try.


	22. A Cheerful Sakura

**Chapter 22:A Cheerful Sakura**

**~Youhei's POV~**

"Ehaaa..." I yawned as I crossed a path to school."Ryou-chan's probably gonna ask me about my test...and if I resist, she might call Kyou...but of I skip classes she'll get me anyways..."

"What's up, Youhei-kun?" A cheerful voice voice from behind. It's was Sakura.

I turn to the cheerful voice."Sakura? Why are you so cheerful?"

"Nehe. It's because of you and I figured I have a lot to be happy about."

I place my hand on my hip."You're really cheerful, did something happen?"

She nodded to me like a child."I met you."

I blushed hearing that."R-really?"

"Let's go, Youhei-kun! To the school." Holding the bag behind her, she continues walking.

I followed after.

"I don't think I ever saw you this cheerful before." I said.

"Me too, I don't think I've ever been this happy since I came to this school."

Sakura's character's changed. She's not being sarcastic to me, or making fun of me. Her voice is more...cute than it was...

During morning classes, Sakura actually began listening and doing her work. She's really changing, while I'm still behind. Lunch soon started.

The cheerful girl stood up to me and Okazaki.

"Good afternoon, Tomoya-kun. Youhei-kun. Shall we get going to lunch?"

Okazaki gave me a confused face. I just shook my head at him.

"Sure..." I awkwardly answered."But we'll head to Nagisa-chan's class."

* * *

**(Later)**

We walked through the corridor to head to the cafeteria.

"Psst, hey Sunohara."

"Hm? What is it?" I whispered to him.

"What's with Sakura's change of character? I mean...what I mean."

"I know what you mean, but I don't know."

"You don't know?"

I shook my head.

"Calling me 'Tomoya-kun and calling you 'Youhei-kun'." He nudged me."Are you guys, like pranking us?"

I shook my head.

"Is she pranking us?"

I shook my head again."I don't know... I just don't."

We sat in the cafeteria after we got our food.

"Hey what your plans for the future?" Sakura asked us."Youhei-kun?"

"I still haven't really thought about it...but I'll think about it."

"Seriously?" She turned her eyes tone other two."What about you guys?"

"I guess I'll just help out my parents until I find a solid job." Nagisa answered.

"Eh...hey Sakura. What's with your character?" Okazaki tried changing the subject.

"Hmm..."

"Sakura-chan, you're really cheerful."

"Thanks, Nagisa-chan, it feels great to be happy."

I stared at her with a hesitant smile.

* * *

I walked back to the dorms with Sakura like the usual. Except she was being more cheerful. It was felt more awkward than the usual. She'd occasionally get close to me, but I would just move away from her. I actually made a lie that I wanted to sleep, just to get away with it.

Maybe she'll change the next day.

But when I went to school the next, she didn't change. Lunch time arrived, we alone to the cafeteria.

"What's wrong, Youhei-kun?"

"Heh? Oh, don't mind me...I'm just thinking..."

I saw her frown at my reply."Hey wanna somewhere today? Like at some cafe?"

I shook my head."Nah...I'll just stay at my place..."

I saw her frown again."Youhei-kun!" Her voice was more serious, but it was still soft.

"Yeah?" I meekly replied.

"Wait for me at the courtyard after school. Okay?" She gave me a grin with her eyes closed.

I nodded."Well I'll be going."

Though I can't see it... I felt like Sakura was glaring at me.


	23. The Reason

**Chapter 23: The Reason**

**~Youhei's POV~**

_Its been about only like seven hours since Sakura began acting differently. Like for example, cute voice, cute demeanor. Cute attitude and kind is what I should add. She's calling me 'Youhei-kun' and she calls Okazaki 'Tomoya-kun'...I feel like something isn't right, so I will check it out._

It was after school. Sakura had went and skipped the afternoon classes.

"Sunohara, are you gonna head to the clubroom?" Okazaki asked as he stood from his desk.

"Not today. Sakura's calling me out somewhere."

"She is, huh? Oh yeah, what's with her cheerful demeanor?"

"I...I've got no clue...well later."

I walked into the courtyard which was empty of students, mostly because its about an hour after school ended.

"Youhei-kun, you came." I heard the voice from behind

"Its because you insisted."

"I see..." Sakura was blushing, she fiddled with her fingers.

"So Sakura, why'd you call me out here? Is there a problem?"

"N-no...that's not why I called you here..."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm here to prove something. Youhei-kun, do you like me right?"

I gasped at her question. What's with her?

"I do like you."

"And so do I..."

_I'm kind of lost right now..._

"I know you do. Is that it?"

"Mm." She shook her head."I want to show you how much I like you.."

I felt Sakura's arms around my neck, but I resisted."Wait a minute..."

"Youhei...why'd you reject my kiss? Erg...Youhei-kun...you don't like me?"

I felt sad for pushing her away, but I've got to ask.

"I do like you, Sakura."

"Then why did you push me away?"

"Because it's strange...is there something wrong?" I looked into her eyes.

Her face turned red and she shook her head."N-no...nothing's wrong.."

"Based on you're talking, it seems like it is."_ I know she's hiding something._

"Y-you don't know me. I'm not hiding anything, Youhei's-kun."

"You've been acting weird these days...you were more quiet, ore mean. But now...you're being the complete opposite...never mind, I'm going..." I walked past her, but I she grabbed me with her arms.

"Youhei-kun..is something the matter?" Her hands went up my chest. I soon felt her breath near my face, but I pushed her away again.

"Stop it already, Sakura!"

* * *

**~Sakura's POV~**

Right when he pushed me, I felt angry...so walked up to him and...

I kicked him in the shin, punched his gut and kicked him to the ground. I was literally in tears. I wiped the tear that rolling of my cheek and I bent down to him, grabbing his tie.

"S-Sakura!"

"What do you want, Youhei?!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?" I saw his face expression, he was lost, but he was the reason I was acting like this.

"You tell me that I'm way too mean...but when I act kind, you don't like it...which one is it?"

"To be honest, I like your nice side, the way you were, back then. But if you don't want to be that way, I won't force you."

"I think I can do that..." I helped him back up to his feet."Your uniforms all messy now." I tied his tie and place it back in his uniform."There you go."

"Wanna go to the clubroom?"

I shook my head."Let's head over to the shopping district first." We walked down the long hill.

* * *

"So you brought me with you, so you can buy tea?"

I nodded."Yup."

"Why?"

"Because you don't serve tea your place. And you brought me here with you just to buy a CD so we're even."

The skies turned dark we walked through a park. Hehe...that rhymed!

"What rhymed?"

"Youhei, stop reading my mind."

"Crap!" Youhei's sudden shout scared me.

"What the hell, Youhei?! You almost made me hurt you instinctively."

"Sorry...but I'm gonna go use the restroom." He pointed to a restrooms."Wait here."

"Youhei wait!" I grabbed his sleeve.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Can you not go?" I really wanted him to stay.

"If I don't go, I'll piss in my pants."

"Well...piss at the dorms..."

"You don't care do you?"

"Fine...just go..." I dismissed him.

Two minutes have passed and he still hasn't come out."I can't take this..." I walked out of the park area.

* * *

**~Youhei's POV~**

"Sakura?" I look around the park, but I don't see her anywhere."Did she leave without me?" I sighed."She even took my bag..." 7:23pm. Was the time.

I open the door to my room to see Okazaki.

"Hey man." He greeted me but Sakura was not there.

"Hey Okazaki. Have you seen Sakura?"

"No, I've been here since after school, there was no one at the clubroom."

I sat down and began reading manga. The day ended like usual, except without any of Okazaki's annoying tricks.

* * *

**(The Next morning)**

The next morning came by pretty quickly. I left the dorm without my bag, because Sakura took it. I saw met at the usual path to school.

"Sakura." I picked up my pace to catch up to her.

"Youhei. Good morning." Sakura greeted me with a grin.

"Good morning? Why are you being nice?" I asked.

She closed her eyes and glared at me."You told me to be nice!"

"Eh? I did?"

She face palmed."You told me that you like it when I'm nice. So I'm being nice."

"So you wanna be nice? Cause remember, I don't wanna force you."

"Don't worry, Youhei. I believe being nice'll change something...oh yeah. Here's your bag."

I took the bag."Thanks, so Sakura. Why'd you leave me at the park last night?"

"Oh that! I needed to do some homework."

"Really? I see...oh gosh...was it the English homework?" I asked with concern. She nodded. I bowed my head."I didn't do it..."

"Since when did you care about doing your work?"

I smirked."Silly Sakura. Not every idiot'll stay an idiot forever."

"I know! Here, copy my work during homeroom." I reached into my bag.

I beamed."Haha..nice idea!"

I managed to finish the homework with the help of Sakura. I'd like to say...she's more cute when she's nice.

* * *

I decided to go with the others to eat on the clubroom.

"Ey." I greeted Kotomi-chan.

"Well if it isn't Sunohara-kun."

I just stared at her with a confused look.

"Sunohara-kun, you didn't find it funny?"

"Uh...what were you trying to do?"

"Some funny jabs. I think I'm getting good it, so what'd you think?"

"Um...it's mediocre?" I proclaimed.

"Hey, how's it going?" Sakura opened the door.

"Well if it isn't Sakura-chan."

She stared at Kotomi-chan with the same expression.

"Uh..."

"Just say it was funny." I whispered.

"I got ya. Kotomi. Your jab was funny."

"It was?" Her face was filled with delight.

"No. I was trying to make you feel better, sorry."

Thanks to Nagisa-chan and Okazaki, we didn't have to listen to Kotomi-chan's jabs.

Lunch ended and the classes went on. Sakura began listening while I still did my usual thing; the opposite of paying attention.

The bell chime played. Okazaki let to Nagisa-chan. Sakura walked to my seat.

"Youhei. Classes are over."

"Yeah I know. Let's head home." But as we left the class, she blurted my name.

"Youhei, can we over to Yukine?"

I gave her a smile in agreement."Sure thing."


	24. My Fear

**Chapter 24: My Fear**

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Yukine-chan, are you here?" Youhei asked as he slid open the door.

"Ah, Sunohara-san. Sakura-san. Welcome back."

"Yes, it's great to be back." I sat down.

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to be here? The vibe here is always so nice, there's refreshments and to top it off. There's a cute girl here."

"Thank you for the compliment, Sunohara-san. You guys are great company.

"We could say the same for you." I stated.

"So what brings you guys here today?" Yukine talked as she placed the cups of tea on the table.

"I came here at the request of Sakura. So why'd we come here?"

I can't tell him the reason just yet...I got an idea!

"Youhei."

"Yes?" His tone was really cheerful.

"Could you go back to the class and check if I dropped any money there?" I asked innocently.

"If you insist." Standing out of his seat."I'll be right back."

I waited till he left the room.

"Sakura-san, do to have something you want to say?"

Yukine can sure tell what's on people's mind.

"I actually wanna say something to Youhei...but I don't know how to say it..."

"You mean 'I love you'?"

I blushed at her words."N-no...that's not what I meant...but though saying that is on my mind..."

"Sakura-san, just wait for the right moment. It would be weird if you just said it randomly."

"Me and Youhei...haven't really been progressing in our relationship..." I said to her.

"How about this, Sakura-san?" Yukine showed me a little charm book."Thse charms here are about people who are a couple. Wanna try it out?"

I scratched my head...should I? I mean...oh I never thought like this before...

"Sure." I accepted the request.

"Let's see...here's one."

I got curious so I listened.

" 'Accepted With A Kiss'"

"No, no...sorry Yukine. But we don't want to get into kissing just yet..." Even though we already did.

"I see...let's see...-"

"Never mind those...I like Youhei...but based on how we are...I don't think we can progress." I looked at the shelf of books."Yukine, do you have any future telling books?"

"Let me check..." Yukine and pulled book after book, she eventually found one. Youhei really does take long, doesn't he?"

* * *

**(At the classroom)**

"There is nothing here! ...what was I looking for?"

* * *

**(Reference Room)**

"Partner Determination." Yukine softly blurted.

"Say what? Partner Determination?" I asked.

"Yes. Sakura-san, pick a number from one to one hundred."

"Nine." I responded.

"Nine? Hmm...your relationship is not very strong."

"That isn't helpful at all!" I exclaimed.

"You didn't let me finish. Your relationship is not very strong, but a multitude of events will happen, but if gone through; you will become close." Yukine placed down her book."So?"

"That sounds way too good to be true...but it is interesting."

"Ain't it?"

The door opened."Sakura...I checked the classroom and there was no money there."

"Why'd you go to the classroom?" I asked.

"You're asking me that? You told me go check if you had money!"

"Eh? I did?"

Well...our relationship is more like joke on joker and vice versa.

I walked with Youhei to a park; not too far away from the dorms.

I slowly swung on the swing back and forward.

"Sakura, why'd you make me come out here?"

"To go buy some food." I replied.

"Well, you got your food. Can I go?"

"Youhei...you can't go. I need you here." I grinned when he agreed.

"Fine...you know Sakura."

"What is it?"

"When you're in the school uniform, you shouldn't be swinging on the swing set..." His face was a little red.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well because right now...I can see something light blue..."

I stopped the swing with my feet as the anchor."Light blue...?" I blushed quickly."Why are you looking there? Youhei, you pervert..."

"Alright I'm sorry...so what did you want to talk about?"

I sat back on the swing."Youhei, let's finish up from last time...so that we both know more about each other."

"Sure."

I swung little by little and Youhei got on the swing next to me and did the same thing.

"Youhei. You're a delinquent because of your past, right?"

"Yeah. I was kicked off the soccer team." He said.

I nodded."I knew that much. My past wasn't a great one either..."

"It's because Hikari-san died, right?"

I nodded again."Yes, but that was when I was at my first year of junior high, and then that was the last time I saw you. But I didn't start there. Yuki and Makoto helped me through it. Although bullies were still an issue. I was doing fine until my 3rd year of junior high...I was in Kanto. I was alone walking in the park...I was nearly raped by a guy, but I barely escaped, even with the self-defense I learned.

I saw Youhei's face. His face was full of concern and pity. I'm glad for that.

"I moved back to Tohoku, where I had not much friends. I developed androphobia."

"Sakura, you have androphobia? Wait...what's androphobia?"

"It's the fear of men...once I was nearly raped at that place I developed it. I kept it a secret from everyone else except for my family. Thanks to that incident I've become distant towards men, even Kazuki. Yuki and Makoto tried helping me, but I didn't want any of it. Ever since my first year of high school I've been wasting my days away...that's why I'm like this..."

"Wait a second. Sakura, if you have this fear of men disease or whatever you call it, how'd you speak to me and Okazaki so calmy?"

"Hehehe...I was scared as heck when I was talking to you guys. I didn't show it, because if I did, I'd look weak. Deep down I just wanted to get away from you both, but I realized that I don't try; nothing will ever change. I examined you guys, and I realized I could fit in with you. That's why you guys were the only guy friends I had."

"This makes a lot of sense now..." He declared."That's why you're always following us...and that's why you left me at the park a while back."

"Yah, that's why..." I felt his hand my shoulder. When around other men, I feel like kicking their ass and running away...but if it's you guys. I feel at ease."

"Don't worry Sakura...I'll never do that."

"I know you won't. Even though you're a pervert." I'm glad I met Youhei and Tomoya.

"I know! Sakura, you said that your defense moves didn't really work right?" He asked me with excitement.

"Yeah, so?"

"To stop a guy. You kick them in the balls." Youhei explained it like a squad leader.

"Kick them in the balls?" I repeated.

"Yup. Kicking them there will stop them in a jiffy-."

I experimented it on him. In impact Youhei, succumbed to his knees while holding his crotch.

"E..e...ouch...w-what...t-t-the heck...?"

"Oh my gosh it does work!" I cheered while waving my hands in the air.

"..." Sweat fell down Youhei's face due to the intense pain he was feeling.

This really does work. Tomoyo kicks him about a thousand times and that doesn't stop him...but a kick to the crotch did...oh gosh...I kicked him...

"Youhei! I'm sorry!"


	25. Awkward Times

**Chapter 25: Awkward Times**

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Time to wake up."

"No, its too early..."

"Youhei, we're like ten minutes late, come on."

Even though I told Mei-chan that'd I'd change myself for the better and along with Youhei. We still aren't doing such a great job...and I guess we'll do it...eventually.

"Its break already...I guess we missed 2nd period, right Youhei? Youhei?"

I guess he ran off..."

Classes were about to start and Youhei hasn't returned. Tomoya has started coming to classes regularly, probably because of Nagisa.

"Um...Sakura-chan..." I turned away from the window."Need something, Ryou?"

"U-um...you came in late..."

"I always do..."

"You do your work, but coming into classes late...won't help..."

I know what she's saying is right. I knew it since my first year of high school, except my class rep at the time was my sister and she didn't annoy me.

"I know that, I'll go depending on the mood..." I realized that she was still there."Ryou?"

"The teacher wants to see you and Sunohara-kun after class, its something about your attendance."

"Hu? Why am I being compared to Youhei? I don't really skip classes." I replied.

"But you're not so far from him, you're also nearly always together... could you look for him for me?"

I surprised Tomoya isn't invovled in this situation, in fact. Im surprised that I'm involved.

"You're right, Ryou. I'll go look for him." I stood out of my seat and went towards the door.

"N-no, wait Sakura-chan, I meant after class."

I left the class, pretending not to hear her. If I get in trouble, I'll use Ryou's dismissal as my excuse.

"I guess if I go back, I'll still be in trouble...so I'll just skip." I walked around the halls, I went into the library."I'll skip here.."

"Well it isn't Sakura-chan." I saw Kotomi reading books on the floor.

"Kotomi?" I asked. Oh yeah..she's a genuis...so was okay for her to not be in classes..but I never kew she skipped here.

"Sakura-chan, are you skipping classes?"

I nodded."I'm guilty as charged."

"Well you should go to prison." Kotomi proclaimed and covered her mouth in laughter.

"Was...that supposed to be funny?" I asked.

"It wasn't?"

"Don't make a sad face, what else are you good at?"

"Well..." she took out her violin case.

"No! Not that...in fact I have somewhere to go, bye Kotomi."

"I don't think I'd wanna skip there." I went to the Reference Room instead.

"Yukine, are you here?" I walked in, to see Youhei sleeping."Oh so this where were he was..."

I noticed the little book in front of him."I took one and opened it. It's porn...what's a porn book doing in this room?" I yawned and placed the book back in the shelf. I also noticed another book that Youhei was sleeping on. I slowly took it out, it was on a page of love charms.

"He's reading stuff about this?" I wonder if he wants to take it seriously too. I sat next to him and began reading other stuff."What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Eh?!" He flinched and fell of his seat."S-Sakura? What the heck?"

"Sorry. I felt like I had too..." Another yawn.

"For a second I thought I was caught..."

"Yeah. Good thing they didn't see you and your porn." I teased.

"I-...you wouldn't understand..." He got back up and sat down."Why are you skipping classes? You'll get a bad record..."

I softly hit his arm."You're the same way. Why are you skipping classes?"

"Because I want to..."

"Oh yeah. Ryou told me that the teacher wants to speak to us at lunch, something about our attendance."

"First Ryou-chan, now the teacher is involved..." Youhei slumped onto the table."Ah whatever...Oy Sakura. Did you not have enough sleep?"

"D-don't be crazy...unlike you, I'm sorry..I am sleepy." I blushed with a yawn.

"Let me see if there's one." I saw him walk up to one of the shelves and take a book.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something. Here's a sleeping charm...lay your head on a lap, and doze off in the most comfy sleep ever."

I stared at him."Your l-lap?"

He nodded."All you need to do is lay on my lap, and you'll fall asleep."

"W-what?" I didn't know if I should agree or not, but we are dating after all.

"You don't want to? I'll look for another one..."

"No...I do, but I'm kind of afraid..."

"Sakura. You really think I'd touch you? Trust me."

I agreed to out my trust in him. And if he was to, I'd just kick him. I laid my head on his lap.

"So soft..." I said before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**~Youhei's POV~**

"It really worked..." Sakura fell asleep pretty quickly. I'm pretty sure this is the first time in years I've seen her sleep...nothing dirty intended.

I soon fell asleep because it was boring.

* * *

**~Sakura's POV~**

I woke up. I saw light coming from the window. I was laying on something soft...it was Youhei's lap. I sat up a bit and looked and looked at him, he was sleeping.

"I wonder if he touched me..." His hand was at my upper thigh. I blushed."His hand..." I can't believe I'm thinking this kind of stuff. I brought my face closer to his, but I paused.

"Would this be okay...?" The bell chime played and the he woke up.

"It's over right...?" I nodded.

"It's lunch, let's go." We walked out of the Reference Room.

"Sakura. You shoulda seen yourself, you fell asleep right away. You were...cute."

I looked away from him."You fell asleep too..."

"I know I did."

**(Time Skip)**

The school day ended. I closed my shoe locker and I walked with Youhei through the halls. I met a familiar girl...Tajami Ayame...


	26. Ayame Tajami

**Chapter 26: Ayame Tajami**

**Due to my stories having several problems, (which I managed to fixed) I have removed most, all authors notes from chapters 15 to 25...I think. I also merged two chapters together in this one... eyeh!**

* * *

**~Sakura's POV~**

"That can't be her...can it?" I asked myself.

"Sakura, is something wrong?"

Snapping out of my daze, I grabbed his hand and walked out.

"Hey, why are you pulling me?"

I didn't answer, I kept tugging and walking. Once we reached the school gate, I sighed in relief.

"What's this about, Sakura?"

What to tell him...hmm...oh yeah."Youhei, can we go watch those comedy videos that you got?"

"T-that's it? That's what you wanted to ask?"

"Uhuh!"

"F-fine..."

I managed to fool him that day.

* * *

**~Youhei's POV~**

The school day went away like it was nothing.

"Okazaki, you gonna go home?"

"Yup." He accepted.

"Sorry, you two, but I'll be going somewhere else today." Sakura looked pumped up.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Hang out with Kyou and Ryou, later." She left the room and we left the school grounds towards the dormitory.

"Sunohara, don't you think you should change your ways already?" Okazaki spoke out.

"Change my ways? My room is already clean."

"No, I mean how you act in school, you've got a reliable girlfriend but you're..."

"Why are you judging me when you're the same way?" I blurted in defense.

"I've been going to classes regulary, unlike you."

"I'm gonna take that as a half-compliment..because most people don't change in a jiffy. They require the Rite of Passage!" I proclaimed.

"Do you even know what that means?"

I shook my head because I had no idea.

"Nope, but it sounds cool doesn't it?" We saw a girl who was from our school, she was a senior who had red hair that fell down to her waist.

"U-um, excuse me." Said the girl.

We stopped walking and gave her our attention.

"Need something?"

"U-um, I'm kinda of a new student..but I forgot where the girls' dormitory is."

"You're new here, huh? Want me to show you around?" I asked with a smile.

"You're horrible, Sunohara."

"What conclusion did you jump to?" I asked Okazaki with a yell. I cleared my throat."So you're lost? Want me to show you to the girls' dormitory?"

"T-that'd be nice...I hope I'm not being a problem..."

"Not to worry, its my choice after all." I walked away with the girl to show her the dormitory.

* * *

**~Sakura's POV~**

I walked into Tomoya near the corner turn of the boy's dormitory.

"Tomoya, where's Youhei?"

"Sakura, I'm gonna have to speak honestly here..." Tomoya's voice of change got my attention.

"What happened? Did something happen to Youhei?"

"No, well sort of. Earlier when we were walking; Youhei met this new senior girl and walked her to the girls dormitory, he told me to not tell you...but I had to."

I felt like I was shocked."S-so Youhei's cheating on me?"

"I can't think of any other possibilties." He said.

"T-to think this would happen..." I felt my eyes tearing up and I jumped in surprise when I heard his voice.

"Okazaki! Sakura, wait for me!"

I wiped my tears and kicked his leg as he was running and he fell.

"Augh! O-ow...what the heck, Sakura?! What was that for?"

"Don't play dumb! How dare you cheat on me with another girl! Who is she, Youhe!?"

"Cheating on you, what are you going on about?" He looked angry and confused.

"I have something to say." Tomoya interjected.

0000000

We talked about it in Youhei's room.

"So you did this, huh?" Youhei gave an annoyed face.

"Yep, but only due to the flow of conversations."

"Is it fun to do this?" The blonde asked.

"Yep."

"You're so mean, Tomoya." I began speaking."You made me hurt Youhei."

"Don't worry, Sakura. It takes more than words to hurt me."

"It takes a lot of beatings."

"You've totally got the wrong idea, Okazaki! I was referring to being hurt mentally."

"Sorry, for hurting you, Youhei."

"Don't worry."

_"The light went down and the dark came up...would this be a good way to narrate, Youhei?" ...this is my mind..._

I leaned on the kotatsu while Youhei laid on his bed,

"Sakura, why do you keep looking out the window?"

The sky began to drop rain and I had the urge to head home.

"Youhei, this girl that you walked to the dorm...did you catch her name?"

"If I remember correctly...her name is Tajami...I forgot her given name..." Youhei trailed off.

"What color was her hair?" I asked him that.

"Long red hair."

I stood up from the floor and looked out the window.

"Youhei, I'll be going back now, can I borrow your umbrella?"

"Huh?"

* * *

I walked through the rainy wet streets with Youhei's umbrella.

"Tajami Ayame? She can't be here...not this again..."

**(?)**

"Makoto."

"What now?"

"You know what I just realized?"

"What? That manga is equivalent to anime?"

"No. I just realized that Sakura hasn't been calling us."

"So?"

"S-so? So? You're not worried?"

"Of course not. Sakura stopped calling because she didn't need us anymore, she's doing great."

"You don't know that! She might be doing bad, or not good at all."

"And if she was doing bad, wouldn't she have called already?"

Yuki had nothing to say to his words. It wasn't something she could talk back to.

"I guess...I'll go have a look.."

"You can't go to Hikarizaka, Yuki."

"I know! Hmm..."

* * *

**(Present)**

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Sakura. You might wanna close your mouth, don't want bugs getting in there." I shook my head."What happened? Did you not get enough sleep again?"

"I did. And don't expect me to ask for your lap, got that?" I asked with a stern voice.

"I didn't say anything like that."

"And if I was to ask that...it'd be in a different situation. Like...when we are more love-dovey..." I opened my eyes in realization and looked back at him."Don't make me say such weird things!"

"You brought it on yourself!"

The door opened and Tomoya walked in."Hey. You guys bonding?"

"Sort of...Sakura was-."

"Youhei, don't tell anyone what I said!" I punched the table.

Youhei gave me a devious smile."Sakura told me about how she wants to sleep, its pretty weird if you ask me."

I gave him a glare."Youhei..." I warned him. He's probably gonna keep on messing with me like this.

"Tomoya, what brings you to the clubroom?" I asked. Usually he's always with Nagisa.

"Nagisa had stuff to do...I don't really know much more than that.."

The two males began talking. We were in the clubroom during lunch break. But I drifted off thinking...why is Tajami Ayame here?

* * *

The nice breeze of this town, makes me like going outdoors. Tomoya once told me that he hated this school...no this city, but his opinion changed once he met Nagisa. My thoughts of hating the city ceased once I began dating Youhei, but with Ayame being here...I just don't know.

"Oy Sakura, stop day dreaming." I snapped out of my daze, I saw Youhei, Nagisa and Tomoya there.

"Sakura-chan, you're not gonna go home?" Nagisa timidly asked.

"Hmm...no, not yet. You guys can go."

"I see. Let's go, Tomoya-kun." The other two left.

Youhei stared at me with his usual demeanor."Mm, something happening? Why are you staying back?"

I leaned back onto my seat."Usual stuff...not so important things.."

"I see, want me to go?" I saw the look in his eyes. He was concerned about my adrophobia, I still have it, but I feel okay, after all...I just need to kick them in the weak spot.

"Yeah, thanks for your conern, Youhei. You can go."

"Alright, maybe one day you can sleep on my lap." Picking up his bag, he walked towards the door.

I stared at him with red cheeks."He likes teasing me, doesn't he?

No...I need to do what I need to do.

Sakura walked left the class, looking around.

Ayame...moved into the dorms...so she must be a student...but where can I find her?

My question was answered when I saw her walking with Kyou in the courtyard.

"So that's the school, Tajami, need anything else?" Kyou asked.

"I believe that's good enough, thank you, Fujibayashi-san."

"Call me Kyou, I think we'll be great friends."

Kyou waved bye to the girl and walked off. By the time she left the courtyard, Sakura made her move.

"Well if it isn't Tajami Ayame..." I said as I walked near her.

She looked at me as if she knew I'd be here.

"Sakura. Longtime no see." She greeted.

"Yeah, it has been a longtime." I coldy said.

"Hmm? What's with your tone, Sakura? Your boyfriend told me you were nice...I guess he was wrong..."

"Oh so you did met him, huh? You stay away from him."

"Sakura. Do you actually think I'd steal Sunohara-kun from you? He does seem cute...but he's yours..."

"I didn't mean it like that..." I blushed, I meant it in a defensive way...wait, that's kinda the same thing...

"Well, Sakura-chan, I must be getting back to the dorms. Goodbye." She bowed and went on her way.

**AAA**

I walked into the room, being real gloomy.

Sunohara took his eyes off the manga he was reading."Oh? Sakura, you're looking real gloomy, did something happen?"

"Yeah..."

"Did you miss me that much?"

"Wha-...no, that's not it at all...its about...Tajami Ayame.." I replied.

"Sakura, don't worry. I won't fall for her, but she is cute..."

"Youhei." I warned."That's not why I'm sad."

"Then why are you so gloomy?"

"Its about Tajami Ayame, but its about her being here...I just don't like her.." I admitted.

Youhei gave a face of disbelief."Ehhhh?"

"What's with your face?" I asked.

"Why don't you like her? She's nice and polite.."

I punched the table again."That's exactly why...never mind...I'll just observe this..."


	27. Confronting

**Chapter 27: Confronting **

**~Sakura's POV~**

Its been a day since Ayame's arrival at this school. The students have already gone home and Youhei obviously stayed back.

I stared outside the window, realizing that Youhei was standing behind me,

"Whoa! Youhei, don't scare me like that...I woudl've kicked you...oh yeah, you're not gonna go home?"

"Ugh...I should be asking you that. So are you gonna go home?"

I just stared at him with a stern face.

"Fine, fine...I guess some girls do need some space." Picking up his bag, he left.

Even though I've been doing my work, I still skip classes and come late, I believe about...its too much that I can't count it. "Oh yeah. I'm gonna do what I'm here for!"

* * *

"Sakura-chan? What do you need, calling me out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, why are you here?"

"Because you called me out here."

She's playing dumb..."Stop being a smartass, tell me why."

"To go to this school, you've really changed, Sakura-chan."

I felt like yelling at her, but I refrained myself from doing so."You're one to talk, Ayame. Back then, you were so mean, and too bound to rules, now you're so nice."

"Ahahaha...good one, Sakura-chan. Lets put that in the past." She stuck her hand out for a handshake.

I stared at her, to change like that...I can't just trust her yet.

"Sorry, Ayame, but no." I declined the shake.

"My...you've really changed, Sakura-chan. Well, I must be going, bye-bye."

"Heh?" I mummbled."I don't believe what I'm seeing.." I heard sounds behind me, in the distance I saw Youhei hiding behind some bushes."Youhei?"

"Oh, shoot...uh, good evening, Sakura."

I walked up to him."Why were you spying on me?"

"Ehehe...I wanted to see what you were up to, but it turns out you were just yelling at Ayame-chan."

"...I wasn't yelling, I was just confronting her." I pouted after I replied.

"Well, lets just go then."

About 2 days have since then. Ayame has been acting normal, kind. But to me, that isn't normal. I'm still in denial, while the others are good friends with her.

I walked into the classroom, I skipped morning classes.

"Hey you two, wanna go get lunch?" Tomoya looked at me with a nod, Youhei gave me a thumbs up.

He seems to be really happy everyday...

The four of us exited the cafeteria.

"Sakura-chan, you've been down these past days, are you okay?" Nagia asked with concern.

"Huh? Yeah, its just about Youhei's attendance." I lied.

"Eh? My attendance? You've been skipping these past days." He tried to reason back.

"Even you, so we're both even."

I haven't anyone about my past with Ayame, not even Youhei. I fear that it might happen again...

Tomoya slid the door open for us, inside the room I saw Ayame along Kotomi and the Fujibayashi sisters.

I grabbed Youhei's tie and dragged him out of the room.

"L-let go...you know, you're gonna mess up my uniform." I released my grip and sighed.

"Hmm..." I angrily muttered."Why is Ayame in there?"

"Because I showed the place and I said that's where we hang out."

"Why did you?"

"Because its looks like you guys aren't good friends...so-"

I grabbed his tie pulling him close to my face."We aren't good friends, so don't make us meet."

"But if you don't, nothing will change."

"That's exactly what I want..." I replied.

"Ahaha...you're so demanding..."

"Wha-...I'm not..." I returned to my soft side."Sorry...I realized that I'm being too mean recently..."

"Don't worry, now we're not gonna eat in there, right?"

"Yup."

"Sakura, can you let go of me now?"

"S-sorry..."

"Well, I'm going to my room now." Youhei blurted, turning around and walking away.

"You're gonna skip classes?"

"Yup."

"Hmm? Should I skip too...? Nah, but I'm not gonna eat in that room.."

I'm gonna try avoiding contact with her. Throughout the day, Ayame tried speaking to me, but I just ignored her. The day went on, and Youhei did end up skipping classes. ...in fact, it isn't surprising.

* * *

"Ahhaha..." Youhei laughed at his manga.

"Youhei, why'd you skip school? I had to face Ayame throughout the day, not literally, though."

"Ayame-chan..." His tone got serious."Tajami Ayame, right?" He asked me."Sakura. Is there something wrong between you two?"

"Er...there is. But it isn't such a big deal..." I replied.

"Then can you tell me what it is?"

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you..."

"Sakura. I'm gonna look a bit into this..."

"Youhei, don't."

"Why not?"

I didn't respond. I just stared at the kotatsu.

"Sakura. There is a problem, right?"

No response.

"Heh, well if you don't want to. I won't pressure you. But...I feel like I just have to know..."

* * *

**~Youhei's POV~**

"Hello, this is Sunohara."

"Mei."

"Huu...its Onii-chan! Nani, nani, did something happen?"

"No, not really." I said to the curious voice.

"Eh? Something did happen, what did you do, Onii-chan? Did you break up with Sakura-san?"

"Mei, please let me talk...huu..haa..huu..haa. Mei, do you know a girl by the name of Tajami Ayame?"

"Tajami Ayame...? Umm...etoh...ah, she's Sakura-san's best friend."

"Best friend? Do they have any problems?" I became more curious.

"No. They're like to peas in a pod." Mei replied.

"Ahh, well thanks, Mei."

"Wait, wait. Onii-chan!"

"What is it?"

"Did you do anything wrong?"

"Other than skipping classes, not doing work. No, I haven't. Bye, Mei."

"Uhuh, bye."

* * *

"Well...Sakura. I just talked to Mei. And she said that you and Ayame are best buds, like to peas in a pod."

"Two peas in a pod, huh? We were, best friends. Now we're...not really friends anymore..."

"Why?"

"Well...its getting dark, bye, Youhei."

Sakura got up and left, while not answering my question.

"Sakura..."


	28. A Shadow of Doubt

**Chapter 28: A Shadow of Doubt**

**The story will be ending much faster than I expected...**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Sunday, it is sunny afternoon at Hikarizaka.

"Hehehe..." The blonde delinquent laughed as he read manga.

Sakura walked into the room.

"Youhei! I can't take it anymore..."

"Take what? Being with me?!"

"No! I like being with you, I was referring to Tajami Ayame. I really think she's just playing with us." Sakura explained.

"Eh?"

"I know her from the past, and this totally isn't her!"

Sakura was looking like a certain someone from the first few chapters...

"So what? Are you gonna prove, that she's faking her attitude?" Asked Youhei.

"Bingo!"

* * *

**(The next day)**

**~Youhei's POV~**

"Watch this, Youhei." The girl took out 1000 yen.

"Uhh..."

"I'm gonna put this in her locker and we're gonna see what happens!"

I feel like Sakura has gotten dumber...or she's just showing me something.

"Alright!" I watched as Sakura placed the money in Ayame-chan's shoe locker. We watched from behind.

"We're acting like idiots, huh?" I asked.

"Yup."

"See you later, class rep." Ayame opened her shoe locker and saw the bill."Hmm...this is my locker, right?" She observed it."Yup this is mine..." She pocketed the money and left.

"You see that, Youhei? I proved something."

"You sure did." I sarcastically agreed.

"Yup, I proved that she stole my money..."

"Or maybe, she thought it was her own. Oh yeah, you lost your money."

"Gosh...I lost my money!"

* * *

"You see this?"

"What now?" Persisent...and I was like that as well...

"This is a juice box."

"And?"

"Its spoiled and I'm gonna give it to her."

"W-wait...don't you think you're being too mean?"

"There are somethings that you don't know, Youhei." Sakura walked to Ayame.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you need something?"

"Here."

"Thanks, I love the drinks here." She took a sip of the tea and began coughing.

"Yeah, now tell me how you feel, Ayame."

I was watching from afar."This looks hopeless..."

"I think the drink you gave is bad..." She coughed and then left.

"You're not gonna yell?"

"Why would I?"

Sakura walked back to me.

"Well, are you happy?" I teased.

"No. I'm still not done..."

Throughtout the day, she hasn't done anything. The chime of the bell played and we were dismissed.

"Alright, I'm actually gonna prove it this time!"

"In what way?" I asked. I know how stupid I looked back then...except Sakura ain't flying around the halls.

"We're gonna follow her."

"Where?"

"Everywhere!" She replied.

"Okay...I'm out." I blurted.

"Why?

"I don't wanna get caught following a girl...you know. I might get called a stalker..."

"Youhei, you don't need to worry. You're with me." Sakura said with a smug smile.

"I'm with you? If I remember the first day of school...you made me and Okazaki get caught."

"He's right." Tomoya added.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." I patted her on the head and left. I entered my room.

"Who was I to judge? I was like that at the beginning...and I probably still am now..."

* * *

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Um...Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Ryou asked.

"Hm? I'm trying to prove something..."

"Okay..."

By the time Ayame left her class, I began following her throughout the school. Like a shadow...actually that'd be too close..

I watched her enter the clubroom.

"Hehehe...she's probably gonna destroy the room..."

A few mintues later, she left the room and I went inside. Looking for any damage.

"This room is clean..." I followed her again.

Is it bad...if a girl was caught stalking a girl...in fact, I don't think there's a difference..

I soon got tired of following her. But I kept going, the sun was beginning to set.

She stopped behind the main building, talking with about three girls. I hid around the corner, listening.

"So, Tajami. What do we need to do?"

Oh my gosh...those girls, are from the past...the trio of bullies..they came here with her?

"Alright, you know Sakura, right?"

"S-Sakura? You mean Kimura Sakura?"

"Yup, I need you guys to mess her up. Make her wanna go back home, you know what I mean."

"Sure."

"Yeah, besides, she makes me sick...having fun...while she runined our first years of high school."

I watch as the trio of girls walked away, while Ayame stayed behind. She looked towards the sky, her face...wasn't smling, but it was emotionless.

"Hehe..." I whispered to myself.

I walked to the dorms, but he wasn't there. So I decided to tell him tomorrow.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Ayame walked through the corridor and stopped outside of of Class 3-D.

"Um, Sunohara-kun." Called the shy class rep.

"Hm? You need something, Ryou-chan?"

Pointing outside the door, he got the message and went outside.

"Need something, Ayame-chan?"

"I need to tell you something, but I have to tell you after school, head behind the main building..."

He agreed without a second thought.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, she just needs to tell me something." The blonde said.

"Tell you something, huh? Youhei, don't go."

"Why?"

"She's just gonna do something bad, because last night...I'll explain later..I'll meet her there."

* * *

**(After School)**

"Okazaki, have you seen Sakura?"

"No. But she did say that she was gonna skip classes.."

"Really? Well later, I've got someone to meet."

He met Ayame in back of the main building.

"S-Sunohara-kun, y-you came..."

"I did, but its because I've gotta tell you something about Sakura. You guys are best friends, right?"

"Yup, like two peas in a pod." she said with delight.

"You are? Well, how come you guys seem so distant? Is there something holding you guys back?"

"Y-yes...there is..."

Sunohara leaned his head in."Well what is it?"

"T-these past few days...I've been getting feelings about you, I swore that I wouldn't but I have to say it. I like you, Sunohara-kun."

"Eh...eh?, huh?!" W-wait, I could get in trouble..."

Ayame wrapped her arms around Sunohara's neck, bringing him close and kissing him.

"W-wait..." Sunohara tired pushing her away but she wouldn't let go. But she did. Looking behind him was Sakura.

"Oh...crap..."


	29. Knowing Our Place

**Chapter 29: Knowing Our Place**

**~Youhei's POV~**

I pushed Ayame-chan away from me. Having kissed me, in addition, Sakura saw it.

"Oh crap..." Was the first word that came to thought."S-Sakura!"

"Heh...what are you trying to do, Ayame?" Sakura was looking at us with a shocked face.

"I'm showed my feelings for Sunohara-kun. It's not my fault that you can't kiss him."

Sakura made an irritated face and walked over.

"Wait, Sakura!" I blocked her path."You can't..."

She narrowed her eyes at me."Fine then. It'll be you!" She grabbed my tie and kept pulling me."Come with me.."

"W-wait...Sakura-chan. I was just telling Sunohara-kun how I feel."

Sakura scowled back and continued dragging me, pulling me into the clubroom.

"W-wait, Sakura! I can explain!"

* * *

**(Clubroom)**

Closing the door shut she walked towards me.

"W-wait..."

Instead of hurting me, she kissed me against the window.

"There. Did that calm you down?" She asked with a slightly red face.

"Uh..." Was all I could say.

"I always wanted to do that, Youhei."

"Y-you're not mad?" I asked.

"Of course I am mad, mostly because Ayame kissed you, and I was supposed to be the only one to do that. But I'm also mad because you fell for it."

"I went there to talk to Ayame-chan about your relationship with her, I didn't know that was gonna happen!"

"Be more careful next time. Ayame's just trying to ruin me, by thinking you left me, but I'm smarter than that." Explained Sakura.

"Sorry...I think I was being too careless.."

"Not 'was', you were." She blurted."Youhei."

"Y-yes?" Her sudden change in tone made me flinch.

"We will make a vow."

"A vow?" I sighed.

"Yes. A vow. I will kiss no other girl other than Kimura Sakura."

"Are you serious, Sakura?"

"Serious as a toilet seat cover."

"Fine...I will kiss no other girl other than Kimura Sakura. I'm hers, and only that." I looked at her as I flipped my hair."Is that better?"

"Er...it's better than better..." She blushed even harder."C-come on, let's go home..."

* * *

**~Sakura's POV~**

We had such an awkward silence while walking home. I decided to break the silence.

"Youhei." I tried sounding stern, but I just sounded unsure.

"Mm?"

"Do you believe me now? That Ayame's the bad one?"

"I actually don't know."

"Huh? Are you saying that you're on Ayame's side?"

"No. You've got the wrong idea. I'm not on her side, I just don't know much about what's going on."

"So you want to know about our relationship, Youhei? Maybe another time..."

Another long silence began and Youhei broke it this time.

"Um, Sakura."

"What, Youhei?" I said it rather coldly.

"Sakura...you're mad?"

"Of course. Ayame kissed you, and that made me angry. I feel more hatred towards her..."

"Oh yeah, how are you gonna face, Ayame-chan?" He asked.

"Hmm? I could beat the crap out of her."

"Don't use your fighting techniques, you should only use it in the appropriate situations."

I narrowed my eyes at him."Are you saying that this isn't an appropriate situation? In fact, I had many appropriate situations to use it against her." I explained.

"And did you attempt it at all?"

"...no. I never tried hurting her..."

"And why is that?"

"Wha-..." Was all I could say.

"Sakura. You care about Ayame-chan don't you?"

"O-of course not! I would beat her down if I could." I stated."Youhei, you don't like Ayame, do you?"

"In a romantic kind of way, no. But I would, as a friend." I gave him a glare."I'm telling the truth..."

I stared into his eyes."Hmm...okay."

"And to think of it, that was our first kiss, right?" He asked me, which made my heart beat.

"I guess so..."

"You waited so long, that another girl stole your kiss."

"Huh? You told me that you didn't want that!" I glared at him again.

"Eh? I did?" I face palmed at his reaction.

"Yes! You were all like 'it's too early!' Or you just completely ignored me."

"Of course. It's because I want the right moment, I just don't want one out of nowhere!" We stopped at the front of the dorm.

"Youhei."

"What?"

"Can you walk me back? I don't feel like staying up late, tonight," I softly said.

* * *

**(Later)**

"Sorry for all that, Sakura...I was being too careless..."

"Don't worry, Youhei." I talked with a nice calm demeanor.

"I have to worry! Or else...something might happen..." I saw the concern in his eyes. Sighing, I pulled him down by his tie and kissed him, it longer than our first one.

I pulled apart slowly. I kinda wanted to keep on going, but I've got other stuff to worry about. I fixed his tie again, and placed it in his uniform jacket.

"Now, can you not worry too much?" I asked with a grin.

"M-maybe if I got another one...I would know for sure..."

"You're so hopeless, Youhei..." I pulled him down, and hugged him instead."Maybe some other time."

* * *

**(Later)**

I wore my pj's as I got out of the shower. I sat on my bed and stared out the night sky.

"Me and Youhei kissed..." I let a cheeky grin out.

My phone beside me vibrated due to a message.

"Youhei?" I opened the text message.

Sakura. Are you awake?"

I chuckled and texted back."Of course I'm awake. Otherwise, I wouldn't be texting you back."

"Ahaeaha...that does make sense. I've been thinking...we should go on a date, or something..."

I felt my face get hot."Sure." I sent it.

"Great. Wanna go tomorrow?"

"Youhei. We have school tomorrow."

"We can skip."

"You're so hopeless...sure...tomorrow after school."

"Yes! I didn't get rejected!"

I shook my head and with a reply."Yes, now good night." I hung up and went to sleep.


	30. A Threat

**Chapter 30: A Threat**

**~Sakura's POV~**

"So, Sakura. I can't seem to do this problem right, can you help me?"

I walked with Youhei to the cafeteria, along the way. I saw Ayame in the courtyard.

"Sakura, are you listening?" I heard his voice, I was listening, but I didn't really care. I attempted to walk, but he grabbed me, making me feel a bit awkward.

"H-hey, let go, Youhei..."

"No. Because if I do, you'll try and hurt Ayame-chan."

"Are you still caring about Ayame? Right after she kissed you? And why are you still calling her 'Ayame-chan'?"

"I don't necessarily care about her, I care about you. If you were to go there, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna...never mind, lets keep going.."

* * *

I closed my shoe locker, turning around, I saw her.

"Guh..." I muttered.

"Guh?" She repeated."What are you upset about?"

I felt like smacking her, but I didn't.

"What am I upset about? You kissed Youhei; my boyfriend!"

"Nehe, I was just telling him how I felt."

Ah, she's really trying to mess me up.. I clenched my fist, but I refrained from doing it.

"Ayame, you have no respect for me, do you?"

"No respect? I added honorifics to your name."

But before I can speak, Youhei walked to us.

"Hey-...did I just run into a predicament?"

"Sunohara-kun! Sorry for yesterday."

I glared at him to not answer and then I turned my attention to her.

"Ayame, you stay away from us, mainly me..." I closed my shoe locker and walked out with him. Passing the school gates."Gosh..."

"I guess I did run into a predicament."

"Don't worry about it, Youhei. Now where are we gonna go for our date?" I asked, chaning my demeanor.

"Our what now?"

I fell to the ground."Our date!"

"With who?"

I could use a face table...

"Me and you!" I pointed, hoping he would get it.

"Who planned this date?" He looked very clueless.

"You." I said.

"When?" He asked.

"Last night."

"Why?"

"Because you decided to."

"With whom?"

"Me?"

"For what?"

"To go on a date."

"With who?"

"With me."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you insisted." I replied.

"With who?"

"What are you guys doing?" Tomoya interjected us.

"Ah, Tomoya. We were talking about something.." I said, but I forgot what it was.

"What was it?" Sunohara asked.

"I said I just forgot!"

"Why?"

"Because I did."

"What did you forget?"

"How long are you guys gonna keep this up?" Tomoya sighed at our talking cycle. And I couldn't blame him."Lets go."

"Where?" Sunohara asked.

"To your place."

"We can't!" I suddenly exclaimed.

"Why?" Both of the males asked.

"Because me and Youhei were gonna go on a date." I mentally fist pumped once I remembered.

"Ah, so you guys are going at it, right?" He teased us.

"Yes, but we have to go now, bye." I grabbed Youhei's arm and walked off into the nearby park.

W_W

I began swinging on the swing set while Youhei walked around, as if he was thinking.

"Youhei, lets just go to a show." I suggested, in fact, I don't think that his kind of thing.

He looked at me."Nah, I already have a show." His cheeks were slighly red.

"Where?"

"You, you're showing me your-"

*Flick*

"Youhei, you pervert..." I nudged him playfully.

"Why did you sound so amused?" He rubbed his forehead.

"Its because I am, so where are we gonna go?" And I wondered to myself...why did I let him choose? We ended up at the arcade.

**\_/**

"Youhei...I don't wanna be mean, but why the arcade?"

"What's wrong, don't like the arcade?"

Shaking my head, I did not hesitate to respond."No, I like the arcade...but, its not the kind of place for a date..."

"For a delinquent girl, you sound so cute!" Youhei gave me a grin that made my face feel so hot.

"Youhei...I'm hot..." I placed my hands on my face.

"You sure are, so we're not gonna go here?"

"Can we go somewhere else...?" I playfully poked his arm.

**3_3**

"I'm gonna go check some cds,can you wait here?" I leaned on the wall outside the music store.

"Your taste in music...Youhei, its medicore..."

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing, standing outside of the store?" Nagisa asked, in her hand, I assumed was groceries.

"Oh, I was just waiting for Youhei, you shopping?"

"Yes. I'm getting ingridients for dinner." She had that smile on her face.

"Good evening, Nagisa-chan!" Youhei greeted with a grin.

"Sunohara-san, yes, good eveing to you as well. Have you guys seen Tomoya-kun?"

"At Youhei's place." I answered before Youhei could.

"I see, see you guys tomorrow." With a bow, she walked off.

"Pst, Sakura." I looked at him."Why are you whispering? You're right next to me."

"Ehehe...lets just head back..."

Akki.

"Sorry, Sakura..." Youhei apologized out of nowhere.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because the date was bad, in fact, we didn't really do anything..."

I rubbed his back."Don't worry, you're just naive."

"Hey!" His big eyes turned small,"What's naive?"

"You lack experience." I replied."Maybe that's why you failed the test...Youhei, you need to work on your grades."

"What about you?"

"I've been doing my work, but I still keep cuttin classes, but you haven't really done any of your work, so you need to work on it, okay?"

"Sure, but let me wear my headphones first and let me turn up the volume of my cd player."

I smiled and leaned on the kotatsu."Youhei...you're an idiot, but you're my idiot."

**(The Next Day)**

"So you're telling me, you'd have speed rather than power?" I asked Tomoya in the clubroom.

"Yup." He nods."I'd rather have speed than power."

"I guess I can agree on that."

The door slid open, Youhei walked in."What's going in here?"

Tomoya brought his arm around my neck."Me and Sakura are and item."

"Huh?" Youhei widened his eyes at the words. I felt sad for him, so I decided not to play along.

"Knock it off, Tomoya." I pushed him away and sat down."Don't worry, Youhei. Me and Tomoya are nothing like that."

He sat right next me, it made me blush a bit."I'm glad..."

"You're too easy to trick as usual, Youhei." I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"I'm what?" He asked.

"You're very good looking, in fact, just like a model!" I quickly said. But I did mean it.

"Thanks, Sakura. Okazaki, lunch is almost over. Wanna go skip?"

"Nah, I don't wanna skip, Sakura will just make us get caught."

"Don't always blame me when you guys always get caught, there were a lot of times when it was your fault!"

**(Flashback)**

"You guys were sneaking out of the window during the first day, but then you were caught!"

"Okay, that happened in our junior year, in fact how did you know that?" Asked Youhei.

"Kyou told me, like how big of a headches you guys are and how much trouble you caused her." I explained, leaning back on my chair. I took a look at my watch."Well, I'm heading back to class, you with me, you guys gonna skip?"

"I am." Youhei patted my head and walked off.

"Gosh..." I sat back down onto my chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Youhei keeps cutting classes..."

"And so do you."

"Er...well I've been going to classes regulary, but he's been skipping...such an idiot." But I love him anyways.

"Well lets go."

I saw Ayame along the way, she's still being 'normal' for my view. I still am not convinced, I haven't told the others of what happened, because I don't want them to be involved.

**q_q**

I opened my shoe locker and I found a letter.

"Prepare for the worst." I read it and I instantly knew it was Ayame."Prepare for the worst...? Heh. Bring it on, Ayame. See what happens." I read the letter again. I saw Youhei walking towards me, so I hid it. I know what would happen if he was to see this, just like the time when Nagisa got that threat letter from the Choir Club.

"Sakura-chan!" He greeted me, but with the honorific."Ready to go home?"

I nodded and closed my locker."Uhuh, and what's with the 'chan'?"

"I find you very endearing, so why not?"

"Sure." Seems like Youhei isn't really been paying attention to the matter about Ayame, which I find a good thing, I don't really want him involved. Even though he has been, if he was to know about my past...I must keep it a secret.


	31. The True Face?

**Chapter 31: The True Face?**

**The story is at its breaking point!**

* * *

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Prepare for the worst, eh?" I still kept the note with me. In the morning, when I woke up. I found another threat letter in front of my door. The letter read. 'I'll make you wanna go back home'.

"Hehehe...this is totally you, Ayame." I stuffed it back in my bag."Two threat letter...it's happening again."

"What's happening again?" I suddenly realized that I was speaking outloud.

"Uh..." I didn't want Tomoya to know."Oh yeah, where's Youhei?"

"Probably cutting classes."

"Why am I even asking?" It's been a week since Ayame has gone to this school. And Youhei is still skipping classes, I wonder if he'll eventually start going to classes, heh, that's why I'm here."

"So, you're going to lunch with Nagisa?"

"Yeah. Since Sunohara ain't here, later."

I waved at him and took the note out."Time to check something's out." I stared at the letter. But it was suddenly took out of my hand.

"Sakura-chan, what's this you got here?" Oh crap, he's got the letter.

"Youhei!" I blurted, waving my hands to him."You can't read that!"

"Why? Is it a love letter?" His tone was happy, but it won't be, once he reads it.

"Yes." I lied whilele blushing."It's kind of like a poem..."

"A love poem to me, huh?" He opened unfolded the piece of paper."Prepare for the worst."

"P-prepare for the worst?" He repeated the lines a few times and glared at the letter."S-Sakura-chan..."

"I'm sorry I never told you, Youhei..." I admitted it, bowing my head

"I agree. You need some work on your poems, Sakura-chan." He handed it back to me.

I took it with disbelief."Huh?!" Youhei actually fell for it.

"Sakura-chan. You know you made a bad poem, prepare for the worst? You can do better than that."

"Uhh...are you joking with me, Youhei?"

"Of course not." He patted my head."Not to worry, most people are bad at poems. Wanna go get lunch?"

He walked out of the class and I stayed in my seat.

...

...

"Sakura-chan. Are you not gonna go?"

I snapped out of my daze."Y-yeah...I'm going..."

* * *

"Did I hurt you, by saying your poem was bad?"

I shook my head."No, I know my poem was bad. You're just too easy to manipulate."

"I'm easy to what?"

"Nothing. You're easy to get along with, and I'll be sure to make a great poem about you, okay?" I beamed and laughed a bit, as well as blushing.

"That's great, I'd love to hear it."

I snapped my fingers as I came up with a lie."In fact, I'm gonna go work on it now. Go on and eat lunch with Tomoya and Nagisa." I waved and walked off.

* * *

I walked back to the classrooms. Trying to know, which room, Ayame was in.

Apparently she was three classes away from mine.

"Now let's see what happens after school."

Time has passed since dismissal. I walked to Ayame's class, but she wasn't there.

"Do you need something?" Asked a student.

"Yes, do you know where Tajami Ayame is?" I asked.

"She might be in the library."

"Thanks." I walked off to the library.

I slid the door open and walked in. I looked around and I was surprised not to see Kotomi here.

"Sakura-chan? Why are you here?" Ayame asked from the shelves.

"Ayame. It's about time you stop playing dumb. Why are you even at this school?" I asked with a cold tone.

"Ahahaha..." A devious laugh.

"You're here to-."

She dropped her books, flipped her hair and walked away from the shelves.

"I know why I'm here. But you don't." She deviously smiled.

"Y-you're the one who made these threatening letters, right?"

"I may have, or maybe I didn't. And if I were to, what would you do?"

I gasped and clenched my fist."I'll..."

"You'll?" She repeated.

"I won't do anything..."

"Hmm...nothing?"

I glared at her."What?"

"It's nothing, you're just weak as always...you're even more of loser than you were. You skip classes, you've got bad grades. You're complete trash and I can't even believe that Sunohara-kun is dating you. Is he like, you're childhood friend?"

"So the demon finally removes the mask." Saying that, I sighed."Take my advice and stop, Ayame. Or would you mind not being able to come to school?"

I saw a little fear in Ayame's eyes. But she shook it off.

"Heh, we'll see who won't be going to school." Ayame scowled back."You'll won't being to school at all, because I'll make you wanna go back home."

At that moment, I felt broken. I felt tears drop down onto my cheek. I lost my confidence.

"Looks like this will be easy." Ayame looked out the window."Be prepared to leave."

I didn't say anything. I wanted to hurt her but I didn't. I exited the school and retuned back to my room. Not bothering to talk or see Youhei or anyone.


	32. Suspended

**Chapter 32: Suspended**

**~Youhei's POV~**

"Good morning, Okazaki..." I sleepily greeted him.

"Good morning. What's wrong? Not enough sleep?"

"No."

"Ah, so you're constipated?"

"Yeah...who are you calling constipated?" I blurted. Making me say that I'm constipated.

"Then why are you so gloomy?"

"It's because...I forgot." How did I forget?

"So you're getting old?"

"Not even close! Besides, I'm not that old."

"Yeah, okay. Sunohara, have you been keeping an eye on Sakura?" Okazaki's tone became more serious.

"You mean, in a creepy way?" I asked, looking around the class.

"No. The opposite way."

"Ah, Okazaki. You mean the defensive way, don't worry. Sakura is doing great, but I haven seen her yet."

* * *

"You're okay with bread, right?" Me and Okazaki made it to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, just the usual." He said.

"What if I was to get two katsudons?"

"You'd get a stomach ache."

"You're right, well let's just get bread."

We walked through the courtyard. And we heard a few of the students chattering.

"Is it true that Kimura is a gang leader?"

"Eh?" Me and Okazaki gasped."What?"

"Gang leader? I thought she was sadistic bully."

"Or maybe both...shh, Okazaki and Sunohara are right there."

I turned my attention to the group, stopping them.

"Hold up a bit."

"Sunohara, what do you want?"

"Don't play dumb, you guys were talking about Kimura Sakura, right?"

"Oh...no we weren't.."

"You sure about that?" I threantened.

"Sunohara, calm down." Okazaki warned me.

"Okay...so what was it?"

"It was just something we heard from other students...we're sorry!" The group of seniors ran away from us.

"What the heck is going on?"

"I don't know, Okazaki. But it sounds serious."

We entered the clubroom and we were greeted by Kyou.

"Hey you two, have you heard about Sakura?"

"Huh? Are you believing it, Kyou?" We simultaneously asked.

"No be ridiculous. Sakura isn't like that and we all know it."

"Hey, have you guys seen her?" Asked Ryou.

We all shook our heads. Nagisa entered the room."Sunohara-san!" She exclaimed in way that she has never done.

"Nagisa-chan? What a wrong?"

"S-Sakura-chan is in a predicament!"

"Where?" I asked.

We all ran towards the classroom, where this 'predicament' was happening. Students were gathering around in the room. When I got through I heard Sakura yelling, and I saw her on top of Ayame.

"You...will...pay!" But before she can strike, me and Tomoya grabbed her arms and held her back.

"Sakura-chan! That's enough!" I yelled.

"Youhei, Tomoya. Let go of me!" Ayame didn't look much better than Sakura. They were both beaten. Ayame was being held back by other students as well. The tables were messed up.

"You're just a lame shit! Ayame, you're no better than me!"

"Well who are you to judge? You've done...you don't even know what you done..."

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" A group of teachers came in. And the students ran off.

"A fight?"

"Who is responsible for this?"

"Me!" Ayame instantly replied."I-I was responsible..."

"Tajami? You did this?"

"Kimura, you're much involved as she is. You've got a record, youre gonna have to face the consequences."

* * *

**(Earlier)**

**~Sakura's POV~**

I entered the school in the morning. I didn't really feel like doing anything in class, so I skipped it.

The trio of bullies saw me and began laughing at me, when they saw me.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked them.

"Oh, Kimura. We're laughing at you!"

"Huh? Are you picking a fight?"

"You sure do seem like a sadistic bully."

"What?" I repeated. And before I knew it, most of the people were looking at me as if I was contagious. I heard a lot of things and they were all lies.

In the courtyard I was visited by four guys and I completely lost my self there. They began teasing me and at that moment I lost it.

I began attacking the group of delinquents, the tried fighting back, but they didn't stand a chance. Because I hit their 'weak spot'.

Most of the students saw me, but I didnt't care. I marched to Ayame's class to give it to her.

I fist fought Ayame in the classroom, I could feel the attention of the other students, but I just didn't care. I'm am not gonna let it happen again.

"Ayame...you messed up high school for me, you threaten me, you try to steal my boyfriend...just die." My tears fell onto her face."You...will...pay!" I raised my fist to strike, but I was grabbed by someone. I looked, it was Youhei and Tomoya.

"Sakura-chan! That's enough!" I yelled.

"Youhei, Tomoya. Let go of me!" I struggled to break free of their hold."You're just a lame shit! Ayame, you're no better than me!"

"Well who are you to judge? You've done...you don't even know what you done..."

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" A group of teachers came in. And the students ran off.

"A fight?"

"Who is responsible for this?"

"Me!" Ayame instantly replied."I-I was responsible..."

"Tajami? You did this?"

"Kimura, you're much involved as she is. You've got a record, youre gonna have to face the consequences."

* * *

**(Present)**

**~Youhei's POV~**

It's been a day since the incident. Sakura was sentenced to a seven day suspension. While Ayame was just suspended for three days. She has only served a day of that sentence.

"Sunohara-kun, are you going to visit, Sakura-chan?" Ryou asked.

I gave a weak reply."Yeah..."

"Maybe I can come too, maybe my violin can cheer her up." But before she can pick up the case, Kyou stopped her.

"No!" We all exclaimed.

"You'll just make her worse." Kyou boldly said.

"Kyou-chan's a bully..."

"Well lets go see Sakura." Kyou ordered.

We left the club in a group.

"Sunohara-san, are you hanging in there?"

"Thanks for your concern, Nagisa-chan. I'm doing fine, but I'm hanging in there..."

"Sunohara." Sakagami Tomoyo called his name.

"Eheeee?!" Sunohara suddenly exclaimed.

"What's with your reaction?" She asked.

"Sunohara's constipated." Okazaki patted my shoulder.

"Why are you still calling me constipated?"

"You're constipated, Sunohara? I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why are you agreeing with him? I'm not constipated at all." I defended.

"Tomoya-kun." Nagisa said his name.

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"Sunohara, I'm sorry about Kimura getting suspended. I thought it's be nice to tell you that."

"Thanks. We're going to visit her, wanna go along?" I asked her.

"I just came to tell you that, and besides, I've got stuff to do."

We exited the school, walking down the foot of the hill.

"Sunohara-san, do you know why Sakura-chan was fighting Ayame-chan?" Nagisa asked with a curious tone.

"Not that I know of, maybe they had a past." I thought. I've haven't really been paying attention to this matter, it kinda just slipped away from my mind. Sakura hasn't really told me much either.

"A past?" They repeated.

"That's pretty much all I know"

We stopped outside of the dorm. The girls dormitory.

"What's wrong, Sunohara-kun?" asked Kotomi.

"Well...I've had some incidents happen at this place...so I'm not sure if it'd be okay if I were to go in there..."

"Heh, Sunohara has done something's in this place, he's just wimping out."

"S-shut up, I'm not wimping out. I just-."

"Wanna meet me?" Sakura was there at the door."I knew you guys would come, let's head to the park.

* * *

"You guys heard all the things from yesterday, right?" Sakura looked at us, but we didn't respond."They weren't true, but it made me feel like I didn't belong there...the who began spreading those rumors was Tajami Ayame.."

"Tajami Ayame?" Okazaki and Nagisa exclaimed in sync.

"Yes, it was her. She's been messing with me this whole time. I'm sorry I didn't really tell any of you guys about this, its from the past..."

I saw two pieces of paper on the floor. I picked it and began reading it.

"Youhei."

"Prepare for the worst, I'll make you wanna go back home..." I stared at the papers and I came to a realization."Sakura-chan, these aren't poems, are they?"

"You finaly found out, Youhei. Yes, they aren't poems. They're threat letters from Ayame."

"Sakura..." Okazaki mumbled her name."Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Becuase it isn't a big deal..."

"Not a big deal?" I asked with a stern tone."The school has rumors about you, you got in a fight, and now you're suspended for a week...how is this not a big deal?"

"Its my problem, okay!" Sakura shouted at me."Its my own...none of you should suffer with me..."

"Thank you for your concern, Sakura-chan. But if its something this serious, you shoulda told us!" I placed my hands on her shoulder and she pushed me away.

"Guys...can you please leave...?" We all stayed silent while she walked back into her dorm.

"Sunohara." Okazaki warned.

"Fine...lets just give her some time.."

* * *

**A/N**

**None for the moment.**


	33. True Intentions?

**Chapter 33: True Intentions?**

**~Youhei's POV~**

It has been three days since the incident. Ayame has served her sentece, while Sakura has only

three more days left.

"You mean four, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Sakura has only four more days left until it is over." Okazaki proclaimed.

"What did I say?"

"You said three."

"Three plus four...whatever! You're not even supposed to hear those lines from me."

The bell rang.

"Oh look, there's the bell, lets go." We walked through the corridor, I felt like I needed to blow some heat off.

"What should I do, Okazaki? Sakura-chan told me that there are people who are spreading the rumors, like a trio. I shall go and confront them."

"You shouldn't do that, you might just make things worse."

I placed my clenched fist down."You're right...Sakura-chan's absent and it just doesn't feel the same...Okazaki! Lets go fool around somewhere!"

"Sorry, I checked my account yesterday, I've got nothing. Lets just head over to the Reference Room.

I smiled."Why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

"Welcome back, Sunohara-san, Okazaki-san." Yukine always seemed to be so cheerful, which is probably why people love this place.

"Yes, its nice to be back.." We simultaneously said.

"So what brings you guys here today?"

"We're just killing time."

"I see." Yukine placed the tea cups on the table and poured it up."Enjoy."

"Thanks, the tea is always good." I complimented.

"That nice to hear. Sunohara-san, I heard about the rumors that are going around about Sakura-san. I'm sorry about her suspension."

"Thanks for your concern, Yukine-chan. It's not even her fault..."

"I heard that she was fighting with someone, by the name of Tajami Ayame." The brunette girl stated.

"Yeah..." Taking a sip of the tea, I responded."Yeah, she has history with Sakura-chan."

"Would it be okay if I were to hear it?" Yukine asked. Telling Yukine-chan the story...would Sakura-chan be okay with this? But Yukine-chan does help a lot of people..."Sure...based on what Sakura-chan told me..."

I cleared my throat and began talking."Ayame and Sakura-chan were apparently the best of friends during their childhood years." I took another sip of the tea."Friends who were nearly always together, friends who shared nearly everything with each other, friends that watched each other's backs. But..." I paused.

"But?" Tomoya repeated.

"Wait, you don't expect me to remember everything just like that, do you? But any ways...during her last years of junior high, Sakura-chan told Ayame, some her secrets. Which would be her fear of androphobia. With that, the bullies began teasing her, making up rumors and stuff like that. People began looking at her differently, her friends didn't want to be with her, and Ayame avoided her as well.

"So that caused a strain in their relationship?"

"Yup, they basically runied each other's first years of high school. Sakura costed Ayame, her position as a student council president. The two would occasonally fight, but it never got phsical until now. All of it went on until the end of their junor year. And the two basically never seen each other since

"Wow..."

"And when Sakura-chan moved here, she was free of her, the ability to have to fun is back. But now that Ayame is here...she might have to move to another school...or forget school altogether..."

"Do you know the reason of Ayame's actions?"

"That thought never came to mind, in fact, Sakura never told me, but probably because she didn't know..."

"Maybe, Tajami-san knows." Yukine suggested.

I snapped my fingers and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna look into this, later Okazaki! Yukine-chan!"

* * *

I slid open the door to the clubroom.

"Tajami Ayame."

"Sunohara-kun?" She looked at me with a weak expression."You need something?"

"Yes, why were you so mean to Sakura-chan?" I closed the door shut.

"I knew you'd ask that question, but its none of your business."

"Eh? None of my business? It is... I am-."

"Her boyfriend right?" She looked out the dark sky."Sunohara Youhei. What do you think of life?"

"Um..." I didn't know what to say."Its about living it to the fullest?"

"What a great, yet funny answer, Sunohara-kun. But what if there are several boundaries holding you back? What would you do?"

"Um, find a way around it?"

"A good answer, but I, myself can't find a way around my boundaries..."

Something tells me, that Ayame-chan, actually cares about Sakura-chan.. Or at least it sounds like it.

"Do you mean the boundaries between you and Sakura-chan?"

"No, its not really like that..."

"Ayame-chan, could you tell me about you and Sakura-chan?"

"No." She instantly replied.

"Well, tell her." I said. Maybe the two really do care about each other, kinda like sisters."Ayame-chan, why do you bully, Sakura-chan?"

No respose...

"Sunohara-kun. I understand that you're the boyfriend of Sakura, but you can't just save her." Placing her hands on the window she muttered something that I didn't catch. "_Just like how I couldn't save a certain someone..."_

"Huh? I just want to help her, because that's what we do for each other, two is better than one. Just like a team..." It felt pretty futile, I shrugged my shoulders and placed my hands in my pocket."I'm sorry, apparently wanting to help someone is too selfless of me, sorry for taking your time." I walked out. Got a soda and went back to my room.

"I sure hope that she's doing okay..."

Weeks have passed since then. Sakura's sentence was done, but she still hasn't been coming to classes, I guess she's still afraid.

The school day ended and I walked off.

"Hey, Sunohara-kun!"

"Whoa?!" I jumped at sudden shout by Ayame. She seems kind of childish."What the heck are you doing?"

"Ah, good evening!" She greeted, but her response made no sense whatsoever.

"Um, Ayame-chan, what are you doing?"

"I'm walking home with, Sunohara-kun."

"Ehhh? There will be misunderstandings if Sakura-chan was to see me."

"Then can you take me to her?"

"Y-you wanna see, Sakura-chan?" A thought came to mind."Ayame-chan, where do you live?"

"Tehe, why does, Sunohara-kun want to know?"

"I'm just curious, because if you live at the dorms, you can just see her yourself." Isn't that kinda obvious.

"Or maybe...Sunohara-kun just wants to come visit me 'that' kind of way."

"Of course not, that's disgusting!" I would never do anything like that...unless she was my girlfriend.

"Sunohara-kun, is a pervert. I was referring to walking with me to school."

"Huh? So you don't live in the dorms?"

"I do live in the dorms."

"Ugh." I fell down to the ground and popped right ."Then what was the point of that conversation!"

"What conversation?"

"The one we had earlier!"

"Oh!" Ayame replied as if she didn't know.

"Don't act like you didn't know..."

"Know what?"

"Bye." I waved and she grabbed me and fell on me."Ouch...what the heck..?"

"I thought you wouldn't fall over..."

I moved away from her."Okay...Ayame-chan, do you need something?"

"Mmm...ahahaha...no."

"Good day." I got up and began walking down.

"No! You're supposed to say 'I want to know'!" I heard her shouting behind me.

I turned my head to see her."I don't really want to know it that badly." I really don't.

"Just say it so we can advance the story!"

I felt like I've seen this somewhere before...in fact, I did it, myself."Fine...I want to know."

"I'm glad you asked, Sunohara-kun. Can you take me to Sakura-chan?"

"But you just said that you live in the dorms!" I'm getting lost...

"And?"

"And? And? You can visit her yourself."

"Yes. But she probably won't wanna see me, I need you to convince her to see me."

I closed my eyes in thought."Lets see. Ayame-chan wants to see Sakura-chan, but there will be some confilct...but that would only happen if I wasn't there..."

"What are you doing?" I felt Ayame poke my forehead.

"I was just thinking..." I opened my eyes to reply."Sure, I'll take you there."

We began walking down the long hill.

"Ohey, Sunohara-kun."

"What?"

"While you were closing your eyes in thought, I moved down your zipper."

"Ehhh?" I quickly looked down and saw that pants was fine. I glared at Ayame.

"Yaha! I got you!" Her face was so cheerful."Is that embarassing, Sunohara-kun?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed rather calmly.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're a girl..." I said, but then again, she asked me another question.

"Sunohara-kun. Do you wear boxers?"

"Yeah...wait, why are you asking me that?"

"Its was a question that came to thought."

"Don't ask such a illogical question!" Ayame told me very boring things on the way to the dorm. I wonder...what happened to these two.

* * *

"Well, this is the dorm." Before I can give a wave, she grabbed my hand.

"Sunohara-kun is supposed to help me convince, Sakura-chan." Ayame showed a stern face.

"Why?"

"Because you said you would."

"F-fine..."


	34. Remission

**Chapter 34: Remission **

**~Youhei's POV~**

"Ayame-chan. Have you tried doing it by yourself?"

"Yes. About serveral times."

I knocked on Sakura's door, with Ayame behind me."Hello, Sakura-chan."I waited for a response. Hearing nothing. I spoke again."Kimura Sakura-chan. Are you there?"

"Who's there?" I finally heard her voice.

"Its me, Sunohara Youhei."

The door opened and I saw her. She looked rather clean, but she eyes were groggy.

"Youhei...good morning?" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Its already afternoon, I haven't seen you for about three weeks, Sakura-chan. Come back to school."

"No, I'm good.."

"No you aren't, oh yeah. Ayame-chan is here to see you."

Sakura's groggy eyes opened wide."W-why is Ayame here...?"

"I live here in the dorms, and I'm here to see you."

Sakura glared at her than at me.

"What's with your face?" I asked.

"You traitor!"

"Huh?" We both asked in unison.

"Don't 'huh' me! You're on Ayame's side now, huh? I thought we were supposed to help each other..." Sakura began whimpering.

"No, Sakura-chan, you've got the wrong idea." Ayame tried apologizing.

"You liar, you're all liars! I've got no place at this city anymore..." With her sentence finishing, she closed her door.

"Shoot..." I rubbed the back of my head."This is not what I thought would happen..."

"What were you expecting?" The long red haired girl asked.

"Well, I was expecting Sakura-chan to be happy, lets go outside.."

* * *

Ayame began swining on the swing set as I walked around the park grounds.

"Sakura-chan doesn't wanna see me..." Ayame's voice was low and sad.

"Of course. You spread mean rumors about her, and bullied her back then."

"H-how do you know that?!"

"She told me. Sakura-chan probably doesn't wanna go back to school because of what happened, she can't handle the voices of the people who tease her and all that, she feels like she has no place. Because you, Ayame-chan, stabbed her in the back."

Ayame stopped swinging, she used her shoes to stop it..

"I-I've got my reasons..."

"You've got reasons, Ayame-chan?"

"Of course..." Her voice sounded weak and unsure."I have my reasons..."

"Can you tell me it?"

"No. In fact, I must be going now. Goodbye."

"Ayame-chan..."

* * *

Even though Sakura has served her seven day suspension, she hasn't gone to school for weeks after it. Even though I have a higher absent rate than her, I still believe that she should go to school, but she declines it.

"Sunohara."

"Yes, Sensei?" This isn't the first time I was called by him."Is it about my attendance?"

"No. Its about Kimura's attendance."

"Ugh, she's still at the dorms." I gave a weak reply.

"I know that, but she has already served her seven day suspension, yet she isn't coming to classes."

"And you're telling me this why?"'

"Its because you're always with her, is she sick or something?"

"Beats me, can I go now?"

"Sure, try and get Kimura back to school."

"Sure..." I replied and left the class."Hm?"

I ran into Ayame.

"Ayame-chan? What are you doing?" She looked like she was hiding from someone.

"Ohey, Sunohara-kun. Good evening!"

"Back at you...um, why are you crawling on the floor?"

"Thank you very much!"

"Uh, you didn't answer my question..."

"Yaha, I was just wondering what you were gonna do."

"What I was gonna do?"

"Yes, are you gonna visit Sakura-chan?"

I gave it some thought."I was gonna visit the comic store...and she's still in denial...hmm..."

"So is that a yes?"

I nodded and patted her shoulder."I guess I'll go."

"Bring me with you." Her outburst sounded more like a beg than a regular question.

"Why?"

"Because I still want to apologize to her, and there is strength in numbers."

I snapped my fingers."Thanks for the idea, Ayame-chan."

OOOOOO

"Ryou-chan!" I exclaimed to her..

"Whoa?!" she ended up dropping her papers.

"Sorry, Ryou-chan..." I apologized.

"Don't worry, so, Sunohara-kun, you needed something?"

"Yes, can you get all the others in the clubroom?"

Stacking the papers, she looked at me."Is something happening?"

"Yup."

"Um, why is Tajami-san, behind you?"

"I'll explain that later, so thanks in advance."

* * *

"So, you gathered them in the room for what reason?" Ayame asked.

"Because of what you said, strength is in the numbers and it should work!"

But before I can cross the hallway I saw a little first year who was wearing a party hat and was holding a...starfish?

"Uhh..." we were speechless.

"Yes. Fuko knows that starfish render you speechless, but Fuko is not only here to show you the kawaii starfish. Fuko is also here to give you one! Even though Sunohara-san has weird hair color, he came to Onee-chan's wedding. Give this to Sakura-san, she should be happy."

The girl shoved something at my stomach and ran away, and dissapeared like the wind.

"Sunohara-kun. Who was that?"

"I don't know...and what is this?" I observed the wooden object."What is this?"

"A ninja star?" Ayame asked me."I don't get it..."

"Hmm...so what were we gonna do? Oh yeah!" We continued to the clubroom.

I entered the clubroom, in the room was Okazaki, Kyou, Ryou-chan, Nagisa-chan and Kotomi-chan.

"Hey guys!" I greeted with an excited tone.

"Hey, Youhei." Kyou looked at my hand."What is that?"

"I don't know...but anyways, I called you guys here because of Sakura-chan." I looked outside the window."She's been absent for three weeks in a row."

"Sunohara. We all know that."

"You do?" I muttered.

"Of course. You're not the only one who cares about her." Okazaki proclaimed.

"Well, that just make things easier. I'm afriad that Sakura-chan might flunk based on her attendance."

"You have an attendance worse than her."

"That isn't the point, Kyou! And besides, I've been going to school...I think.."

"Y-you think?"

"Never mind that!" I pulled a chair to sit down."We're gonna go visit Sakura-chan as a team! Because a team has strength. We should be able to pursade Sakura-chan to go back to school."

"Well, Sunohara. I'm impressed." Said Okazaki."I never thought you'd do something like this."

"Of course, I'm doing this for Sakura-chan!"

The room suddenly became silent.

"Why so quiet?" I asked the group.

"Why is she here?" Kyou coldly asked, pointing to Ayame, who was hiding behind me.

"A-Ayame-chan? I told you to wait outside."

"Youhei. Have you moved onto Ayame?"

"No! You've got the wrong idea. I'm still dating Sakura-chan...I'm pretty sure.."

"Y-you're pretty sure? Why isn't it one-hundred percent?"

"I'll explain it all later. Now can we go?"

The others reluctantly agreed to walk with her. But I couldn't blame them. I made the others wait in the nearby park while I went to talk to her.

"Sakura-chan." I knocked on the door."Sakura-chan. I'm coming in." I saw her just coming out of her shower, good thing was that she was in her pjs."S-sorry..." I reached for the door knob.

"You don't need to leave, Youhei."

Hearing that, I turned back to her.

"Sakura-chan..."

"You need me to go back to school?"

"Yes! But let's talk outside." I guided her outside after she did a change of clothes.

"Yo." Kyou greeted.

"Sakura-chan!" Kotomi. Ryou and Nagisa greeted, walking to her.

"Longtime no see!"

I saw Sakura's expression. She was pretty happy to see us again. I however, did not see Ayame there.

"Sunohara." Okazaki whispered behind me."Ayame left."

"Hm? Why?"

"She figured that being here, or that this time ain't right. She wants it done personally."

I widened my eyes."Personally, huh?"

"Youhei, Tomoya. What are you guys talking about?" Her tone became worried and weak again.

"N-nothing...Sakura-chan, can you please come back school?" I kindly asked.

She took a seat on the swing."No. I have no place in that school anymore. People now have bad rumors and bad thoughts of me." Kicking a bit of dirt she began talking again."I also don't wanna hurt anyone again...kinda like how I hurt Ayame..."

"Sakura-chan. Can you explain the story of you and Ayame-chan?" I spoke, the others stood behind me, staying quiet.

"I-...I already told you, Youhei..."

"Yes. You did, but you should tell the others too."

"Why should I? So you guys can stab me in the back? Just like how Ayame did?" Sakura's eyes began filling up with tears."Back then...Ayame was my best friend...probably close as two sisters...we had a connection. But after certain events, the connection broke off. Ayame ruined my first years of high school, I became a delinquent. I became anti-social, I would beat up some people just to get rid of stress. Ayame would then spread rumors around the school, making me feel horrible and unstable. When I finally moved to this school. I had the opportunity to have fun and make friends, now that she's here...I'll have no place in this school..." More tears fell of the face of Sakura."Now I might have to leave...or not finish school at all! If I knew this was gonna happen...I wish I wasn't born!"

"Stop saying such things!" I sat right next to her."Don't say things like that." I said it more calmly.

"W-why...?"

"Because the thought of it is just stupid." Kyou walked foward

"Also because you're our friend, Sakura-chan!" Kotomi proclaimed."School won't be the same without you. I mean, who will help me learn how to jabs?"

"Yeah, we need you, mostly Sunohara." Okazaki stated."Who else will bring him to succes?"

"I can succed on my own! But I won't, not without you, Sakura-chan." I placed my hand on her shoulder. I could see her eyes, full of tears.

"Besides...you're our...our...mood maker." Said Kyou.

Sakura wiped off some off some tears and stood up."You guys...you guys don't mean it! You're all just liars, saying things because you're nice...you guys are actually thinking that you don't need me!"

"As if!" I exclaimed to her.

"Uh...?"

"Don't take us for granted, Sakura. We're nothing like those foolish friends you had back then." Kyou pointed to the group."We've got your back and you've got nothing to worry about."

"I also need you." I finally spoke out to her."Its not the same without you at school. And if you were ever not born, I wouldn't have had such an awsome friend."

Sakura cried and hugged me."I-I...should be saying that...I wanted someone to be by my side...I guess I've found someone..."

"So, Sakura-chan, will you go back to school?" I rubbed her back.

"Sure...I will..."

The others went home while I stayed with her, we hung out around the town until a smile she had from the past came back.

"So, you're good now, right?" I asked her as we exited the store.

"Yup." Her smile made me smile. It was nice.

"Then promise that you won't say stuff like that again."

She stopped in front of me and turned to me."I promise I won't say things like that, ever again." And she finished it with a smile. We walked to the same pier we usually go to.

"Youhei, why are we at this pier?"

I closed my phone and placed it in my pocket."Someone wants to tell you something."

"Who?"

"Someone from the past." I saw Ayame walking down the path to the pier.

"Sakura."

"Ayame. What do you want?" Sakura's voice wasn't cold, just pure curiosity."Wanna fight?"

"No she doesn't." I moved my arm in front of her.

"Thanks, Sunohara-kun. I should be able to take it from here."

I leaned on the nearby tree, while the girls talked.

"So, Ayame. What did you want?"

"I-...I, I don't know how to start..."

"Youhei, this is probably just a trick, can I go?"

I didn't respond. I just looked at her.

"Sakura...please hear me out, you don't have to accept it. If you don't believe me, I'll just accept it and leave you alone."

Sakura gave me that a 'is she serious?' look. I just shrugged my shoulders since I, myself didn't really know.

"F-fine...I'll hear you out..."

"Sakura. I know I did a lot of bad stuff to you, but I just want you to listen..."

Sakura wasn't wearing her school uniform, but she still looked cute in her clothing...but Ayame-chan still is. Does she stay back for clubs?

"Oy, Youhei."

"W-what is it?" I snapped out of my thought.

"Listen will you? I need a witness"

I let out a small sigh and sat next to Sakura and across from Ayame. The sun was beginning to set.

"Sakura, you and I were best friends, I know we aren't that anymore. We were nearly together all the time, during school and after school."

"And?"

"A-and...I know I wasn't such a great friend during our time together. Like when your mother died, I didn't support you...or usually when you needed someone to be there for you, I wasn't there for you."

"T-that isn't true, Ayame...you were there for me..on some occasions."

"Some. Some, that isn't good enough for what I did to you. Like when you told me your androphobia problem...I spread rumors as a joke, but it then got more serious than I thought it would.."

"You ruined my first two years of high school, Ayame! Boys, girls, they all made of fun me, they looked at me differently! You didn't care, you just kept watching from the sidelines and didn't care to do anything!"

"That...that isn't true, Sakura."

"Oh yes it is, that is exactly why I ruined your spot as a student council president, how did it feel to be stabbed in the back?! I felt great doing that! Just when I thought I was done with you, you move here, why do you always wanna ruin me, Ayame?"

I looked over to Ayame. She isn't crying at all, but she does show a little bit of pity.

"I don't believe my reasons would be enough, but I'll tell you. I actually wanted to stay as friends forever! But I had certian boundaries that'll let that happen peacefully, such as bullies who force me into doing it, they would say 'you better do it or else you'll be feeling the pain'. Even then, they still bully me, nearly everywhere I go, there's someone that'll ruin life for me!"

Seems like Ayame-chan has gone through the same passage as Sakura-chan.

"Sakura...did I ever tell you...that I was nearly reported to the authorities for assulting students?"

"No, you never did...why did you have to bully me, Ayame?"

"I thought you were having such a good life while I suffered...but it turns out, that I'm not the only one...but overall, I wanted us to be together. I had to go through rough moments, which makes me wanna not be alive...but I fought through it, because I have one life, and I have to use it."

"Ayame..."

"Thank you for listening, Sakura." Ayame stood up from the bench."I'll depart myself now..."

"Wait, Ayame!" Sakura stood up and ran after her.

"What is it...? You hate me, don't you?"

"No...I understand your pain, Ayame.."

"What are you doing? I don't deserve to be your friend anymore, or rather, be near you! Just leave me like how I left you..."

"I'm not leaving you, Ayame."

"W-why? Why are you stilll being kind to me? After what I did you..."

I stood up from the bench and walked over to them."Ayame-chan. Not everyone in this world knows what they are doing, you learn from your mistakes, and when we do make those mistakes, there's something called 'forgiveness'. Sakura-chan is offering you that."

Sakura stuck her hand out to her. Ayame hesitated but took it and got off the floor.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan..." The two hugged while I looked at them with a smile."Thank you for give me a second chance...I thought I would have to end up going back home..."

"Ayame. You're not going anywhere, you're staying here with me...until the end of the school year."

"Just having your forgiveness is enough...you don't have to act kind..."

"I mean it, Ayame-chan."

"Ayame-chan?" I laughed."You're actually calling her Ayame-chan."

"Why didn't you just fight back the bullies?" She asked her.

Ayame gave a frown."I...I never had the courage, plus, I was on my own..."

"Me too.." Sakura agreed.

"You guys have gone through similar passages..." I stated."Maybe you can give each other advice, or just help each other."

"Sunohara-kun, me and Sakura-chan'll be dealing with some pests..."

"Whoa, can I come too?"

"No." They both said in unison.

"Wow, after all the help I gave you?"

"Youhei, you're a helpful guy, but for what we're gonna do... its best that you don't get involved."

* * *

The next day I entered the rooftop to meet Ayame and Sakura.

"So what'd you call me here for?"

Sakura walked towards me and hugged me.

"W-what are you doing?" I didn't resist it though.

She pulled away and handed me a bento.

"H-here..."

"Is this my lunch?" I asked. The other two took out bentos.

"Yes. Lunches that Sakura-chan made." Ayame patted Sakura who seemed to have a blushing face.

"Sakura, you made these?"

"Y-yes..."

I took a chopstick and ate and egg roll.

"Wow, its good!" My face showed delight.

"Really?" And so did Sakura's face.

"Yep, in fact, this might be the first time I've eaten your cooking." I patted her head.

"T-then I'll make you lunches from now on then..." She declared.

"Sakura made it because she couldn't think of how to repay you, I suggested kissing but she didn't want to."

"Its because I'm not really used to love...I've kissed him already you know."

I continued eating while the other two conversed.

"Oh, yeah, didn't you kiss Youhei before?" Sakura asked.

"Really? I did?"

"That's what I'm asking you, remember?"

"Oh yeah...I apologize for that, Sakura, Youhei." Ayame bowed her head.

"Yeah, that was surprising..." I said.

"Humph!" Sakura grunted.

"What's with your reaction?"

"You didn't find our kiss surprising." She grunted.

"Yeah, but I did find your confession surprising."

"I wonder if you two will become lovey-dovey." Ayame interrupted.

"O-on to another subject!" I didn't want to the subject to lean that way."Ayame-chan, Sakura. What did you guys do about the trio of bullies?"

"I have to go through detention for a week." Said Ayame."But the girls sure did get disciplined, so you don't need to worry about it."

"Yeah they did." The two high fived.

"I'm glad that you guys are friends now."

"Yeah, its because of you, Youhei."

"Oh come on, I didn't do anything."

"You're really nice, Sunohara-kun, to help me and Sakura be friends... you're a really nice guy."

"Finally some that acknowledges it!" When I looked up the sky, I saw a blue floating light, but it seemed unusal... a light blue floating orb...just like what Yukine-chan told about.


	35. Back To The Usual

**Chapter 35: Back To The Usual**

**~Youhei's POV~**

Its been a week since Sakura and Ayame are back to being friends. The people of the school have surprisingly forgotten, or at least I think they have forgotten about the spreading rumors. I am starting to go to classes regularly, and graduation is about 4 months away... and I guess its back to usual.

I entered the clubroom in the morning because Sakura wanted to see me for some reason.

"She tells me to be here and she ain't here?" I walked around the room. 1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes and about 4 minutes have passed, either that or I'm just bad at math.

I sat down at the chair's in the middle of the clubroom and at that second, the girls arrived. They looked like they had better days, of sleep. Sakura sat next to me while Ayame began combing her somewhat messy hair.

"You're early, Sakura." I teased.

"I have my excuses, Youhei... its because of Ayame." She showed me a sleeping guesture.

"So that's why you were late, huh?" I laughed a bit at the reason.

"Yes, but it definitely wasn't my fault. It was a real pain to wa-ow, ow, ow!"

"Its more stubborn than I thought." Ayame was combing the morning hair of Sakura's head.

"That doesn't mean that you have to pull so hard! Ow, ow, ow..."

"Alright, Sakura. Why'd you call me here so early in the morning?"

She took out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Look."

I did just that."So?" I said.

"S-so? Youhei, your grades are terrible. You need to fix them now." She ordered.

"We've got until February, can't it wait?" I was just playing with her.

"No!" She leaned towards me."You need to fix-" She suddenly leaned onto me and we fell on the floor.

"Eh!?" We both exclaimed.

"A-are you okay, Youhei?" Her face was full red.

"Y-yeah..." I kinda felt my face getting hot.

Sakura got up and dusted off her clothes."Ahem. Ayame-chan, what was that for, what was that for?!" Her face was red as she asked that.

"My hand slipped." Ayame reasoned.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that it did!"

I got and sat down on the chair."Were that embarassed by my looks?"

Sakura turned deep red and pushed me off my chair, she ran out after she did that.

"Wow... never thought I'd Sakura blush like that." I stated.

"I'd say the samething, Sunohara-kun. I don't think I've seen Sakura-chan ever be like that, thanks for being there for her."

"Don't mention it, so why did you push Sakura?"

"Are you truly that oblivious?" She narrowed her eyes."I'm trying to make fun of her."

"Are you trying to bully her again?!" I made a dramatic face.

"No. I'm making fun of her in a way that's friendly."

"W-well don't do it too much!" I looked at the doorway."I wonder how she's doing."

"Yes, go after her and find out." I nodded and looked for Sakura, I thought for the obvious..."The roof!"

I opened the door the roof and I saw Sakura leaning on the rails.

"I knew you'd be here." My voice reached her.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

"Yes and no. You go to places like this usually when you're upset."

"Go away, Youhei."

I stopped walking."Not until you give me what you called me for."

She turned around and handed me a paper."Here."

The paper flew out of her hand and went far away.

"I don't think I can get that." I watched as it flew away."What was in there?"

"A draft of a poem that I made about you... or was it your grades?"

"You don't remember?"

The bell rang.

"Well that's the bell, lets go."

_"Yeah... its back to the usual"_


	36. Thoughts of The Future

**Chapter 36: Thoughts of The Future**

**~Youhei's POV~**

"Hurry up, Sakura-chan." I muttered to myself as I waited outside the girls dormitory.

"Alright let's get going!"

"Yeah, let's!"

Ayame and Sakura exited the door.

"So I waited here just because of Ayame-chan?"

"Yup."  
"Yup."

"Ugh...whatever...let's get going..." We joined the other students that walked the path to school.

"Oy, Youhei."  
"Oy, Youhei-kun."

"What' this? Why is Ayame-chan repeating after you talk?"

"She doesn't wanna be left out...Ayame-chan?"

"Fine...I'll stop."

"So what were you gonna say, Sakura-chan?"

"I've been thinking and I've decided to ask you it. What do you think of the future?"

"What do I think of the future? I think we'll have flying cars...but I don't think that's real..."

"You've got the wrong idea, Youhei. I meant what are your plans for the future?"

I heard Ayame let out a chuckle."Youhei-kun sounded like a kid there."

"Oh that? Yeah. I've come up with a conclusion." I beamed.

A long pause.

"Well?"

"Ask me what my plans of the future are." I said.

"Huu...Youhei. What are you plans for the future?"

"I'm glad you asked, Sakura-chan." I beamed again."To not worry Mei and to support you. I've decided to become a model."

"Ahhahaha..." Ayame and Sakura laughed simultaneously.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked them.

"Because of what of what you said..."'she wiped off a tear."Ahhh...so seriously, what's your future plan?"

I just gave her a stern look.

"Oh, you're serious?"

"Yes! Do you not think I'm good looking?" I flipped my hair.

"No, Youhei. I think you're very good looking. But I don't think they'll just make you a star, but it's your dream. Go follow it."

"I know! So what about you, Sakura-chan?" I asked her."You're not gonna go college?"

"Mmm, no. I don't have the grades to do it...I'll just get some part time job."

"So what about you, Ayame-chan?"

"Well...I'm planning to be a nurse back home."

"A nurse huh?"

By the time our conversation finished, we made it to the school gates.

We entered the classroom and took our seats. I know noticed Okazaki's look.

"Hey, Okazaki. You're looking pretty gloomy. Did you have a fight with Nagisa-chan?"

"Hey, do you have a plan after you're finished here?" He asked me.

I smiled and began to explain."Of course. To not worry my sweet sister and to support Sakura-chan. I've come up with a conclusion!"

I heard Sakura chuckle.

"Sakura-chan. Keep it down, I'm trying to explain something." Another chuckle."Sakura-chan..."

"Never mind her, Sunohara. So what's your plan?"

"Alright...To not worry my sweet sister and to support Sakura-chan. I've come up with a conclusion!"

_"Does he have to start from there?" Thought _Okazaki.

"I'm gonna make money with my looks."

"Eh?"

"A model. A model. I tell you. I'll make my way into television and make a fortune."

"You're really optimistic, man..."

"Crap...I might become famous! I'll have my own army as well...my future is blessed..."

**(Later at lunch)**

Ryou read the cards that she had put down.

"It works, Sunohara-kun!"

"For reals?" I felt so happy and glad...aren't they the same thing

"You'll become a famous model, and you'll have your own Sunohara Legion."

"Yes! Okazaki! When the time comes, you'll be in my army!" I pointed at him, I don't think the others would want in.

"I'm looking foward to it..." His tone wasn't excited. But he will want to join.

"Is everyone here a senior except me?" Tomoyo ponded."You all have a future plan, right?"

"I'm gonna be a kindergarten teacher and that's why I'm going to a school with the proper degree." Kyou proclaimed.

"I'm going to be a nurse." Said the younger, yet shy class rep.

"Its a secret..." Sakura...of course she didn't have a clear plan.

"I'll be moving to America." When I heard Kotomi say that, we all felt sad."Its sad to leave, but I'll continue my parents' research."

"Does that mean we won't hear your lovely violin anymore?" Tomoyo nearly made her play the violin, but Kyou stopped her.

"Watch out what you say will you?"

During lunch. Nagisa ended up getting sick, Akio-san and Sanae-san say that she might not be able to go to school for weeks. Tomoya was the one who was the most upset.

* * *

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Today's Friday, right?" We began walking to school.

"Yes." I replied to the blonde.

"Yes...now. Now the days will get closer and I will become a model!"

"Ugh..." I slighlt bended my head and made bland face."You're serious after all...kinda sucks that Nagisa got sick."

"Yeah. She'll miss classes and all upcoming exams."

I gave him a genuine smile."Youhei. You know that we have exams today, right?"

"Eh?"

"We have one today." I laughed a bit.

"Oh crap...! We have a test today and I didn't know about it?! Ah crap..."

"Heyo! Sakura-chan. Youhei-kun!" Ayame ran up to us."Youhei-kun. Why so upset?"

"Its because we have a test today!"

"Youhei. I was lying."

"Eh?"

"I said I was lying. Our tests begin in November."

"I see..." He let a sigh in relief.

So basically... I don't have a future planned and Youhei's future is quite, no, it is questionable.

_"We'll just have to see, Youhei. We'll just have to see."_

* * *

**I was going to make this chapter the last part of the story, but after listening to Welcome To The World by Kyoukai No Kanata, I decided that I wouldn't let it end like that. So this isn't the end, but keep this quote in mind. "Every story has and ending."**


	37. Subconscious Sakura

**Chapter 37: Subconscious Sakura**

**~Youhei's POV~**

November has arrived...

I sat across Ayame in the library after school. Not many students were there and Kotomi-chan left just a while ago.

"So why am I here?"

"Because you decided to come here."

"That's not what I meant!" I placed my elbows in the table."I'm trying to avoid Sakura and you're not helping at all."

Ayame turned the page of the book that she was reading. Her eyes moving side to side.

"Explain to me of why you're avoiding her?"

"Eh? Let's see..." I folded my arms.

"You don't know?" She asked.

"Just wait, I need to add more words to the narration."

"What are you talking about, Sunohara-kun?"

November has arrived...and we've gone back to wearing our winter uniform. The students of our school are up to studying for exams, well...I'm not in the group.

"Anyways, you're taking your exams seriously, Ayame?"

"Of course." She turned a page."I'm not a delinquent unlike you. And if I were you, take advantage and take your exams seriously." She placed the book to her side."Sakura-chan's taking her exams seriously, but she can't because if you."

"Yeah." I agreed."Sakura keeps pestering me to take my work seriously, and worst of all...come to class."

"I believe that you're the one pestering her and she's actually helping you."

Exams...something written on a paper is judging how smart I am. What if someone just forgot the answers on a paper? Does that make them dumb? Okazaki's still down because of how Nagisa might have to repeat a year due to her sickeness, but it can't be helped.

"I guess you're right, Ayame. I know that this does affect my future, but don't you ever get the thought that a piece of paper is judging you?" I didn't really know what I was asking.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You're weird, Sunohara-kun."

"I know, right?" An agreeing answer."I turned to my right and saw Sakura at the door."But...but for some reason, I still love him."

"H-how long have you been there, Sakura?" I asked.

"Ever since you begged me to date you." She sat down next to me.

"I never begged and I believe that you're the one who confessed."

"Er- that insult came out wrong." She muttered.

"Sakura-chan." Ayame's voice was happy."Now stop acting like a child, no wonder Makoto still calls you 'sweet little sister'."

"You're still connected to them?" She asked.

"Yeah, he kinda called a while ago."

"He still calls me that? When is Makoto gonna realize that I have matured." Sakura said it with a cool voice.

"I agree." I nodded and looked at her.

"Such a pervert." Said Ayame.

"But...I still love him."

"Alright, I didn't come here to have a subject on love! So why did you call me here, Ayame?" I slapped the table.

"I actually planned this." Sakura raised her hand."We're on the subjects of your grades. They're crappy and will probably make you repeat a year of high school."

"Way to get on the point." Ayame said, Turing the page of her book.

I stood up and began walking away, but I felt my sleeve being tugged and now I was pulled to the table;

"You're so stubborn, Sakura..." I face palmed.

"That's her line." Ayame said, but her attention was at her book.

"That's my line, Ayame." She turned to me."Youhei, I love you and I don't want you to repeat a year, so you're gonna pass the exams and do your work, okay?"

"Female dominance, never expected it." I accepted defeat and sat down.

"Tomoyo dominates you and Kyou commonly scares you." Sakura blurted.

"I know who Kyou is, but who is this 'Tomoyo'?" Ayame closed her book and stacked it on another.

"You change paces really quick!" I exclaimed quietly."Don't talk about the past, Sakura..."

Ayame looked at the walk clock."Hey, its getting late, lets head home." I answered with a simple grunt.

* * *

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Well you two, I believe I'll be seeing you tomorrow!"

"Youhei where are you going?"

"Gommen, Sakura. But I'm gonna go head to the store today." And he skipped off.

"O-oy, Youhei, wait." I called out, but it didn't stop him."Gosh..."

"I can't believe that you're tolerating a person like him."

I nodded."He's lazy, careless, easy to trick..."

"He's easy to trick?" Ayame asked.

"Yes... and for some reason... I still love him!" I waved my hands in frustration.

"So I guess that it just isn't about his looks?"

I turned red."O-of course not...Youhei's good looking, but I believe, no, I know that there's more to him."

"Sakura-chan, you really have changed..."

I slid to her side."So Ayame, who do you like?"

"Do you think I can like someone here? I just got here and if I was to get a boyfriend here...who knows what'll happen after graduation?"

"I see your pain, Ayame. Distant dating..."

"To make sure that you, Sakura does not get sad because of your lack of romance, I'll help you."

"Chotomate! Lack of romance? We've kissed a few times, but a couple does't need to be affectionate, Ayame."

"Oh?" Her smile looked like she didn't believe me."Then I guess I won't help you." Ayame began walking away but I stopped her.

"Please tell me, Ayame..."

00000000000

I called Youhei early in the morning. Because of what Ayame said.

_"Sakura-chan. You say that you need to study with Sunohara-kun, right?"_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"Well why not just study with him and try something from there."_

_"Eh? That's crazy...but lets see, I could take him to my room."_

_"Already trying to escelate there, Sakura-chan?"_

_"You've got the wrong idea!"_

"Youhei?" I whispered to the phone.

"Huh...Sakura?" His voice sounded like he was sleepy...in fact, it's because it's only 3 in the morning."Are you scared of a little dream?"

"No."

"You miss me?"

"N-not necessarily...Youhei!"

"Hm?"

"Meet at my room at ten in the morning, okay?" I kinda hesitated to speak.

"Oh, what's going on?"

"It concerns your future, good day." I hung up and went back to sleep.

Ooooooooo

"Why are you here, Ayame?" After taking a shower and cleaning up my room, I see Ayame.

"I'm your best friend, is there a problem?"

"Nyee..." I didn't know what I just spat there.

"Oh, did you do as I did and you're inviting Youhei to study with you?"  
"S-so?"

"Have fun 'studying'." Ayame made qoute marks with her fingers and exited the room while laughing.

"Hmph..." I waited for a few mintues and the minutes turned to hours."Youhei, where are you?" I stand up to get a drink, I opened the door and I saw him.

"Youhei?" He was wearing a blue jacket and jeans."W-h-e-r-e have you been?"

"Sorry!" He raised his hand in apology."I was reading some manga!"

"M-manga? Are you serious?"

"Sorry, now, what's concerning my future?"

"Your grades." I replied.

"Bye." I grabbed his sleeve and tugged."This chapter shoulda been named 'Stubborn Sakura'."

"Urusai, Youhei. Besides, you're the one being stubborn."

"I guess resisting is useless..." He agreed and entered my room.

We sat down at the small table in the middle of the room.

"So, Youhei. Did you bring your work?"

"Ahaha...I didn't."

I sighed and leaned my head onto the table."You're so hopeless! Hopeless!"

"But you choose to deal with it." He teased.

"Whatever...go, in fact, I'll go get your work. Stay here and don't touch my stuff." I wore my jacket and left off.

* * *

"Ah, Kimura-san. Here to visit Sunohara?" Misae-san asked.

"Not necessarily, I came here just to fetch his work that he needs to do."

"I'm actually surprised that you tolerate him."

"That's kinda cold, Misae-san..." I entered his room. Youhei's room was actually clean, but his manga was all over his kotatsu and I know his homework isn't in his bag, so I dug in one of his drawers.

"Here we go." I wonder if Youhei ever thinks about our relationship...but, he seems to careless to think...but that's not why I'm here.

0000000

"I'm back, Youhei." I saw him reading something from my phone."Hm? Youhei..." My voice sounded exasperated.

"Eh? S-sorry, Sakrua." He didn't sound genuine."Your phone was just there."

"G-give me my phone." My face heated up."Now let's get back to studying, please?"

"Sure, but let me ask one question, Sakura."

"Nani?"

"Why are we studying in your room?"

Did Youhei read some messages from my phone? Or maybe he doesn't know at all...let's see how this goes.

"It's because your place is too nosy and messy." Only half what I said was true.

"Yeah, you're right. Those rugby players are such loud bags."

"See?" I smiled."Now let's get to studying."

"Yay.."

* * *

"So, Sakura-chan, how'd your studying go?"

"Ugh..." I grunted into my pillow.

"You're to subconscious, Sakura." Ayame teased."You need to go and make a move."

"I made the move to ask him out, isn't that good enough?"  
"It is good, very good, but you chose a guy who isn't a romantic, but though..." Ayame trailed off.

"Though?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Sakura-chan,can you tell how it went? Kiniarimasu!"

"Okay..." I sort of agreed."I'll tell you."

* * *

"We studied and that was it."

"Too much, summarizing, give me some details."

"Okay...Youhei was late when he came here, he also forgot his homework so I got it for him. The studying was kinda boring. Youhei did mange to do some of it, like in math, he-"

"Wait, don't give me that kinda of details!" She interjected.

I blinked."Fine, but there were times when I tried making a move, but I just hesitated.

"Like how?" Ayame's face showed that she was curious.

"Do you really wanna know? Fine..." I sat up from my bed and hugged my pillow."Like when I tried picking up a pencil that he was going to get, but I didn't reach for it or when I took out a book and I moved my head close, when he looked, I just moved back...do you wanna know everything?!"

"Yes."

"No! This is pointless...we're only in high school, and I'm okay with how we are...being lovey-dovey, it makes me think more than I usually do! Go ahead and laugh, Ayame. Ahahahahahaha!"

"Calm down, Sakura...you're beginning to look crazy. But nothing interesting happned?"

"No, I guess I'm just too subconscious..."

* * *

**A/N**

**Been long time since I updated, well school's going on and I have other stuff to focus on, with math being the worst. And today I've reached age 16! Good day.**


	38. Helping The New Comer

**Chapter 38: Helping The New Comer**

**Its great to be back to this website. Didn't really have the time to post, only to read...pity. So, yeah, another chapter'll be out after this. Now time for some Origins.**

* * *

**8 Months ago**

**~Youhei's POV~**

"So, is this where you've been." I found Sakura in an empty classroom, a period before lunch begins.

"S-Sunohara, what do you want?"

"Now, now, Sakura-chan. I'm just a friend trying to help a friend in need." I took a seat.

"I don't need you."

"W-wait! I'm seriously trying to help you!"

It's only been a week since school has began. Sakura apparently is the social or friendly kind of person, but though...I have nostalgia when I think of her.

"Yes, but I'm saying that I don't need you."

"Please consider my feelings, Sakura-chan." I wailed.

"Don't call me that, call me by my family name, you know what that is, right?"

"I wasn't born yesterday!"

"S-sorry, Sunohara...I just ain't really used to this place, or city! And you." She added.

"You'll settle in eventually, kind of how like how I did..." I dazed off in thought.

"Sunohara, hey Sunohara."

"What?"

"I'll take your thoughts, so you wanna help me, huh?"

I nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, so what's your problem?"

"W-well...it's not gonna be easy to fix." She sat down and her voice of tone changed.

"Just say it."

"I don't have money."

"..."

A long pause.

"M-money?" I repeated."That's your problem?"

"Yes! Got a problem?! I accidentally lost some of it just last week! Now I have nothing! Do you find it hilarious?!"

"I did't even laugh." I coughed."Now don't you wanna hear my proposal?"

"Are you sure you wanna help me, Sunohara?" She completely dodged my question!

"Yes and what's with the tone?"

"Well simply put, Sunohara. I thought that you think since I'm new, you'll just simply help me and I'll become your girlfriend in a snap and we'll be happy."

"That's not what I was thinking at all!" I slapped the desk next to me."I seriously want to help you."

"Why?!" She exclaimed.

"W-why? Because I want to, just let me!"

"...fine, but how do you plan on helping me?"

I stood up and walked towards the windows.

"Kimura, I believe that you should work for your money."

Another long pause and then I heard Sakura yell "You're disgusting, Sunohara! That's a job I definitely won't take!"

"What are you going on about? I was referring to a part-time job!" I corrected her dirty misunderstanding statement.

"O-oh...I knew it ever since."

"I'm pretty sure that you did, now just meet after school, we'll talk." Since I said what I wanted to say, I left the room.

* * *

"So, Okazaki, you're okay with the usual, right?"

"Yeah, the bread is the thing we've been eating anyways."

I handed him my bag and I had my own. As we ate at the table. Sakura sat down with us.

"Good morning..." She greeted us with an incorrect reply.

"Good morning? Its afternoon, Kimura."

Sakura looked pretty hungry, so I gave her some bread from my bag.

"Did you want some, Kimura?" I handed the bag to her.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to stare!"

I kept my hand out."Take it."

"I-I don't need it." She hesitated to take it."Your words aren't matching you actions."

"Kimura, do you not have any money?" Okazaki wondered.

"Well, I used to...but that's why Sunohara's helping me." And I gave Okazaki a smile.

"Really?" He took a bite of the bread."What for?"

I beamed and said "Heh, I just wanna help my beloved Kimura."

"Not a chance, Sunohara." She said it without hesitation.

"I was rejected instantaneously!" I got my wits togther."_I'm not gonna let that break me_!" I got my stuff together."Even then...I will help her."

* * *

Sakura left right when school ended, no byes or words of departure, but it didn't concern me whatsoever.

"Sunohara, I'll be heading to your place later. I'm gonna go head around the city."

"Its your daily routine, Okazaki, the need to tell me isn't needed, but it is nice."

"Sunohara, whats the real reason that your helping Kimura Sakura?"

It seemed that he was curious, but I, myself, don't really know the answer either. But if I was to answer, it would be a feeling, not a feeling of love, but nostalgia.

"I can't really say my answer, Okazaki. Its complicated, I mean whats so weird about helping her?" I looked at him with one eye open.

"Well, on the first week of school, you dismissed her and you thought of her as a rival, you wanted to beat her and you gave up in defeat."

"Not even! I just stabbed my hand by accident! And...I kinda just want to."

"Well, if that's you reason...I don't really get it, but I'll go on ahead. Later."

* * *

This girl is beautiful, not only that, but I always have that feeling of nostalgia...but this isn't why I called her here.

"Oy, Sunohara." My connection to reality came back.

"Ah, sorry, I was just in thought."

Me and Kimura were sitting in the courtyard with Sakura being cold...disrespectful is a better word, but she's as she always is.

"It's okay, so how are you gonna help me?"

"Kimura." I suddenly say."What are you good at?"

"Um, let's see..." She pouted and gave up."I don't know."

"You didn't even give a second thought! Think seriously." I insisted with my usual tone.

"Fine...to be honest...I'm so shy, that I'm not sure that I can do anything...with my shyness, I don't think that I can accomplish anything..."

My eyes widened and I squash the juice box that I was drinking."Kimura, are you giving up?"

She just blandly nodded.

"Tell me you're joking, Kimura!"

"Huh? I'm not joking, Sunohara."

My tone picked up unintentionally."You're gonna give up without trying?"

"I don't wanna start something and let it all end in failure."

"B-but! If you don't try you'll never find out! Don't let your dreams get taken away just because of some small excuse like that!"

"I've got my reasons, Sunohara." She too, picked up her tone.

"So does everyone, but this just my personal opinion, don't give up your dreams because of a little thing like shyness, if you keep thinking like that you'll never achieve your goal!" I should keep my mouth shut...but I just couldn't.

"Oh what do you know, Sunohara? You don't know what I've been through! You don't know how weak I feel! So...just stop it."

We stayed silent. I stared at her with a angry face, but I wasn't angry at all. While Kimura stared at the ground...it felt so tense.

* * *

**A/N**

**School has gotten in the way and I'm also working on the unofficial after story of this story. **


	39. Hard Work Paid Off

**Chapter 39: Hard Work Paid Off**

**Part 2 of previous chapter.**

**~Youhei's POV~**

I stared at Sakura, who seemed very tense. Since it seemed like she was gonna say anything. I just called out.

"You're right, Kimura. I don't know what you've been through, but I'm just suggesting some actions. If you don't want me to help, I won't."

"I appreciate your help, Sunohara...but I just wanna know..."

"What do you wanna know?" I wondered what she was gonna ask.

"W-why are you helping me? I'm not very kind to you and...you're still helping me, why?"

"That's a good question. Why am I helping a sharp tongue girl like you?" I didn't wanna say that I felt nostalgia so I thought if something that is somewhat true."How about that I have a lot of time? And that you're my friend and the thought if letting their dreams just flush...I won't let it happen."

"Sunohara..."

"Now, Kimura. What are you good at?"

"Uh..."

"Any talents or specialties?" I asked.

"I don't believe I have any talents or specialties...what are people supposed to do if they don't have a talent?"

"You find one, Kimura." My answer didn't seem to fully fill in the spots.

"What if one cannot find one? What do they do?"

"Family? Friends?" I spoke out.

"Yes, but my family is way back in Tohoku...and the only connection I got is through the phone. And my friends are only you and Okazaki."

I saluted."Thank you, Kimura."

"Er, don't get so used to it...now what are we gonna do?"

* * *

I got Kimura in the city where we began asking for money.

"This is your best idea, Sunohara?" I felt like she was gonna hit me."What happened to getting a job?"

"You rejected that idea! Besides, your cute so just say that 'donations are appreciated.' Okay?"

"I doubt this'll work." She blushed.

"Let me be your first." I gave her 200 yen."Here."

"Thanks." No emotion whatsoever.

"Kimura!" I raised my voice."Have more enthusiam! I don't think people will like it if you thank them with an emotionless face."

"I can't really smile, Sunohara..." She coughed."I haven't smiled for a long times."

"Not literally, right?"

"Yes, but not a real smile that came from the bottom of my heart..."

"I see, well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Hey, Sunohara." Okazaki walked to us."So, this is what you guys were doing?"

"Yeah. Kimura's begging-." I felt a rock hit the side of my face."Ow!"

"Don't say crap like that. Okazaki, can you donate some?"

"Sorry, Kimura. I don't got anything on me right now, so later." He later left.

I rubbed my cheek and got up."You know you're pretty tough for a girl."

"You're a sexist, Sunohara." She said but I gave her a confused look.

"What's that?" Because I'm not sure if I know it and if I did I wouldn't be asking it, would I? And now I don't know who I'm talking to.

"More like idiot."

* * *

After 30 minutes, we gave up. Sakura only earned like 1540 yen, which I find great...I think.

"See? Now there's your money, but I don't think doing it everyday'll work, so my advice, get a part time job." I began walking but I stopped for a bit."Here." I gave her about 200 yen.

"Thanks, Sunohara. I appreciate your help, but why are you doing so much a person like me? I'm a delinquent and I failed people that depended on me..."

I patted her shoulder and gave a sincere smile."I'm the same way too. I have failed people that depended on me...but had no choice to move on, but sometimes...I just wish that I can change it."

"I think that way too..." Sakura too gave me a smile. But it didn't really last long.

"Well, good night, Kimura." I gave a wave and began walking away.

"Sunohara, wait." She ran to me."Can you walk me home?"

"Aha, are you afraid of the dark, Kimura?" I laughed."That's a nice joke, later."

"F-fine...if you don't wanna do it, them just leave me alone!" Her outburst caught my attention and she ran away. I chased after her.

* * *

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Why am I even trusting a guy like him? He might just...it, might just happen again." I opened my money pouch and I counted the money that I had. The night hung over Hikarizaka and it gave me the chills."I- I should get home..."

I saw a few people in front of me. They looked like they were from another school and that they were trouble.

"Hey, you. Give us your money." One of them ordered.

"Hey, why not just take her?"

I panicked an pd tried backing away."D-damn, it might happen again." I cowered as I stepped back. I closed my eyes in fright.

"Hehe, seems like this'll be easy." I didn't see, all I can do is hear. I couldn't even call for help, I just couldn't.

I heard a scream and the voice shouted "Stop! Stop messing with her!"

I opened me yes and I saw Sunohara running towards me. And before I knew it, the blonde boy began fighting the others, they actually out up a fight while I just watched.

Sunohara seemed to be winning, but in the end he was pushed to the groud and seemingly unconscious.

"Heh, your boyfriend didn't help at all, so come with us and it'll be all good." Like hell I would.

I heard a voice, a female one.

"It appears that you three are causing trouble, would you like me to deal with you?" All I could see was a shadow figure, at the sight, the trio left in terror and so did the girl.

"Crap, it's Sakagami! Run!" And then we were alone.

"W-who was that?" The thought dispersed once I went back to Sunohara.

* * *

"I hope he's okay..." I bought a drink outside of the boys dormitory. I brought him back with the help with a few bystanders. And the dorm lady came out and I asked "is he okay?" Instantly.

"He's okay, oh and I'm Sagara Misae." The lady introduced herself and I forgot my manners.

"S-sorry! I'm Kimura Sakura. So is Sunohara, okay?"

"He's okay, but he seems a bit hurt, and are you his girlfriend?"

"Nah, I'm just a classmate and friend." I replied."May I see him?" I asked.

"He's asleep, but you'll have to leave him for the night." I left the place in worry.

* * *

Sunohara didn't show up for morning classes the next day but he did show up at lunch.

I sat in the courtyard by myself, eating bread with the money I got with he help of Sunohara.

"This..." I heard my name being called and it was Sunohara in the distance.

"Kimura!" He ran up to me with his usual careless look."Good morning."

"You idiot, what are you doing here at school?" I asked with sincere concern."You need to heal up."

"Heh, Kimura. You make it sound like I was badly injured, but I'm doing okay. Wheres Okazaki?"

"I don't get it...Sunohara...I really don't get it. How can you face me, in fact, how can I face you after what I did? I shouldn't even hang around you anymore.

"Kimura, it's okay. It was t your fault, but I'm glad that you got away safely." I didn't accept his words.

"Why are you so kind, Sunohara?"

"How many times do I have to say it? You're a beloved friend if mine and I really want us to be great friends, so let's."

I shook my head and I'm pretty sure that my tears fell off. I just walked away from him and skipped the afternoon classes

* * *

This idiot blonde stuck with me, even though I was cruel and cold to him. And he even injures himself for my safety even thought I'm nothing but a good for nothing girl...I guess he can't be bad after

I heard his voice right behind near me.

"S-Sunohara?"

"Yo, Kimura."

I just ignored him."Hi..."

"Kimura, you don't really need to act so ashamed." I turned to him and said what was on my mind.

"How can I not? You risked yourself for someone like me! And all I've done was act cruel to you! You're an idoit, Sunohara."

We exited the school grounds and began down the long hill.

"Yes, Kimura. I'm an idiot, and I want to be your friend, so why can't we?" He asked.

"I'm already your friend, Sunohara. Ever since...l-last week..." I hid my blush.

"Haha, I knew it! And since we're friends, why not call me by my given name instead of my family name." We stopped at a nearby park."Try it."

"How can I call you so casually?" She asked with a blush which I found cute.

"You've got my permission, so try it."

She looked at me shyly."Y-Y-Y...Y-..."

"Uh, anytime now, Kimura." I seriously couldn't say it.

"Y-Youhei..."

"Now that wasn't hard now was it?" His smile made me smile."Kimura, can you tell me why you act cruel?"

"You move on quick, Suno-, I mean, Youhei."

"Yeah, but I'm just curious." And his eyes did show it.

"Fine, Y-Youhei...it was about my sister, since my mother passed away. My Onee-chan taught me to act cold so that I can hide my weak side. And if it never shows, I'll never be picked on...but I guess, it didn't really work, and that's my reason, Youhei." She looked away."What's your story?"

"Well, I was a star soccer player on the soccer team, but due to the scum upperclassmen, I lost it and started a fight. I got kicked out and now I'm like this."

"Hm? What a back story." I said but it seemed like he didn't believe me.

"I feel like you're teasing me, Kimura."

"You're wrong there, Y-Youhei." I'm still struggling to call him by his given name."I'm complimenting you."

"Thanks. Oh and see you later, Sakura-chan."

I blushed and looked away from him."Don't call me that."

"Why not, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm so not used to this!" I made a smile that came from my heart.

I guess moving to this place isn't bad as I made some new friends. I guess...this is the first time that I actually smiled since arriving here.


	40. WHOOPS

**Chapter 40: WHOOPS!**

**ATTENTION! This and the next chapter might not make sense.**

* * *

Sakura had it. I don't think she knew it was coming but it happened. None of us were expecting this happen...in fact, who would? She had... Amnesia! The cause...the cause was...a kick to the head, or maybe a baseball...she had amnesia so she must've forgotten how she lost her memory, and here's how the story went.

**~Youhei's POV~**

It was October and it meant Halloween! But all I see are decorations and pumpkins and witches. It was a Sunday evening over Hikarizaka.

"There was a curious female senior, who went to school a Friday the thirteenth an-"

"Wait, does the female have a name?"

"I'll just call her Misaki, how's that?"

"Sure, now go on."

"Thanks. Now where was I? ...oh yeah! There was a curious female senior who went to a school on Friday the thirteenth! And-"

"Wait!"

"What could it be now, Ayame?!" I raised my voice.

"What's the school's name?"

I face palmed."Lets just say that its this school, now can I continue?"

"Go on."

"Its like you're messing with was a curious female senior who went to a school on Friday the thirteenth! And the scary dark atmosphere made it creepy." I coughed a bit."She was called to go to the school by an unknown contact, she felt skeptical but the curious girl went anyways! When she entered the Choir club room, she saw..."

"She saw?!" Sakura had an interested while Ayame had the complete opposite and Okazaki was bored as well.

"So, you guys called me so I can hear story?" He asked.

"Its not just a story! Its a scary story!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You're impressed by his story? It doesn't even sound scary...sorry, but I'm gonna go head off. Later." Okazaki left the clubroom with a modest expression.

"I'm gonna have to agree with him, Sunohara-kun, but I'm not gonna leave. So go on."

"She's right, Sunohara-kun! You should keep on going!"

I couldn't tell if Sakura was being real here, but based on her expression...I guess its the latter.

"Alright, I'll keep going." I coughed."So when the girl entered the choir room...she saw...she saw..."

"Enough with the suspense, Sunohara-kun!"

"She saw another girl...who had bloodshot eyes with very messy hair! She screeched with also made the curious girl screech an then...the curious girl found out that it was just her friends that were playing pranks with her."

"Is that it?" The girls asked.

"Yep, so whatdaya think?" I wore a smile.

"Not scary at all." They both said.

"Well, I kinda expected that..but you know, this kinda boring...just telling stories."

"Yeah...Sunohara-kun. Sakura-chan. I'll be heading home now."

"Wha-" Sakura trailed off.

"Wait, Ayame!" She heard me, but she just left. I ran after her and I told Sakura to stay back.

"Nanda, Sunohara-kun?" She said it with an exasperated voice.

"L-look, its halloween."

"I'll give you this lolipop if you leave me alone."

"No, I don't need that. I'm kinda planning something for Sakura." I checked my surroundings to see if anyone was there."Its kinda of a prank."

"Your story sucked." What a nice way to put it, Ayame."What makes you think that your prank'll be scary."

"Just give it a try..." I pleaded, now I'm acting out of character, but this is a special...huwa!"Sakura thinks that I'm not scary, so I wanna prove her wrong."

"No."

"It'll be real simple, just help along, Ayame."

"No, and goodbye." Ayame left the corridor and I didn't bother to chase, so I returned to the clubroom.

* * *

I entered the clubroom and saw her, she was just staring out of the window, as I approached her, she gave me a playful smile.

"What happened, Youhei?"

"W-well...er, um, Ayame went on home so how about I walk you back?"

"Sure that sounds nice."

It was just a Satuday evening after school...and I'm gonna try and see what happens here.

* * *

"Crap...crap, crap!" I didn't think that a simple stupid trick would end up like this! I carried Sakura back to my room and laid her on my bed.

"Gosh..." Sakura was unconscious which was partly my fault or mainly my fault."Why did I have to do that?" And if anyone other than Okazaki were to see this, they'd definitely misunderstand...speaking of misunderstanding...

"Sunohara, are in there?" Misae-san's voice called.

"Ah, Misae-san? Ah, yes...do you need something?"

"Yes, your little sister Mei wants to speak to you."

At all times, she calls at this moment."Okay, I'll be there."

* * *

I began walking back to the room after I finished speaking with Mei. It was the obvious 'are you okay?' Or 'how's your relationship with Sakura-san? Kind of call. As I reached for the knob of my door...it happened.

"Drop kick!" It Misae-san. I fall onto the ground in pain.

"Ouch, Misae-san?"

"Sunohara, why's Kimura-san laying in your bed?" Ah, she saw her, huh? Well my rooms kinda small so...and since Sakura's a girl. Misae-san definitely had the wrong idea.

"Misae-san...you've got the totally wrong idea..." I crawled to her feet and pushed me away.

"Well you better explain yourself this instant." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am..."

* * *

"I see, so Kimura-san got...unconscious?" Misae-san seemed like she did believe me, but yet, she didn't.

"Yes..." I nervously nodded.

"And how did that happen, exactly?"

"Er, um... It was a prank gone wrong?"

"Hm? Why'd you answer with a question?" A threatening face appeared."Tell me what really happened!"

"It's my reason! I'm telling the truth."

"For reals? But of all people to prank, you prank your girlfriend?"

"_Teehee! I didn't know what to do!" _Like heck I'd say that."Well, I wasn't thinking ver straight so, yeah, can she stay here?" I asked.

"Letting a girl stay in this dirty boy's dorm and especially in your room...I'm not so sure."

"Please, Misae-san? There are certain things that'll happen if she doesn't stay here."

"And if she does stay here, there are certain things that'll happen."

"And if that does happen, I'll protect her."

Misae-san reluctantly agreed."Sure, but only for tonight, bye."

"A nights all I need." I turned to the unconscious Sakura."Now I guess she'll be sleeping on the bed, and I've got the kotatsu. Good night, Sakura."

* * *

**A/N **

**I just randomly came up with this, so yeah. **


	41. To Be Continued

**Chapter 41: To Be Continued**

Hi, it's me; Sunohara Youhei. In the previous chapter, I got in some trouble. It's now morning and Sakura still hasn't woken up. And thanks to Misae-san agreeing (reluctantly) Sakura managed to stay...and even she didn't want to, she did.

"Good thing it's Sunday." I kept reading manga."Once she wakes up, I'll be happy."

The door opened suddenly and I saw the long red haired girl; Ayame.

"Crap." I thought."Ayame, what are you doing here?"

"S-Sunohara-kun, I went to visit Sakura-chan this morning and I realized that...that...she's here?"

I'm dead."W-whoa?! What's Sakura doing here?" I walked towards the door but she grabbed my sleeve.

"Explain yourself, Sunohara-kun."

"More explaining, huh?" I grunted.

* * *

"So basically, you did some stupid stuff and got Sakura-chan knocked out?"

"Well you make me sound dumb if you put it like that!"

"You'll look dumb no matter how it's explained!"

I agreed, not really, but I did. And I'm pretty surprised that Ayame isn't mad...but be she is.

"Alright, Ayame. I didn't want this to happen either."

"Well if you weren't being an idiot, this wouldn't have happened."

"Hmph..." I pouted and looked over to Sakura."I can't believe that it actually knocked her out...but I didn't really expect that part to happen."

Ayame slapped the table."Sunohara-kun, tell exactly what happened."

"Well...let's see..." I got myself comfortable next to the kotatsu."Well, Ayame, it went like this. It happened soon after you left, and when I did it, I realized that I overdid it."

What happened, Sunohara-kun?"

"W-well...er, um, Ayame went on home so how about I walk you back?" That's when I thought if doing it, Ayame. I kinda had the tr-, I mean prank set in the hallway...and it was a simple jumps scare and then there was a pulled wire and then a dishpan...I guess you know what happened after that." I nervously explained.

"You're quite the idiot, Sunohara-kun." Her tone wasn't cold, but it was approaching it.

"Hey, I learned my lesson, but its okay now, because Sakura's okay, right?"

Ayame smiled back."Yeah. I guess your right."

I heard Sakura yawn and she rose from the bed."Hewaaahhh..." She sleepily yawned.

"Good morning, sleepy head." We said in unison.

She blinked twice and looked at us with a lost expression, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Who are you two and why am I here?"

My smile faded."H-huh?"

* * *

"And I think that's it..." I leaned back onto my chair."So, what do you guys think?"

The girls didn't speak and I kinda expected that.

"Sunohara-kun, your story was okay."

"Thanks, Ayame. What about you, Sakura?"

"Well, it's not really scary, but its interesting...but why am I the one that gets knocked out?"

"Beats me." I nodded and shurgged my shoulders.

"Guys, we should be heading home now." Ayame proclaimed.

"Wait, you're not gonna continue the story?"

"I would..."

"You actually want the story to continue?" Ayame asked with disbelief.

"Yes!"

"Well, you'll just have to wait."

* * *

**A/N**

**The story will be coming to and end soon enough and I can't wait for that. And a short chapter'll be up. I was gonna name this chapter "You'll Just have To Wait", but I didn't!**


	42. A Couple of Idiots

**Chapter 42: A Couple of Idiots **

**~Sakura's POV~**

"So this is the exam results huh?" I asked Tomoya and Youhei.

"Yeah..." They agreed. Kotomi managed to hit top ten and without a doubt, number one.

"Kotomi-chan isn't called a genius for nothing." Said Youhei.

I blinked at him."But at times...she doesn't really act like a genius."

"Well you two, I'll be heading back home." He paused."I'll be heading to your place later."

"Yeah, see you later." Tomoya's been carrying that modest expression since gotten sick.

"Never thought I'd see him like that." I said."I'm just not used to it."

"Yeah, well there are some faces that some people never see..."

"Oh, yeah, Youhei. What was with your exam grades?"

"Now now, Sakura. I passed with a 59."

"Youhei, whats your definition of passing?" I blinked twice and sighed."Make it a serious answer."

"What's your definition of serious, Sakura?"

I twitched and coughed."An answer that isn't stupid."

"Alright. My definition of 'passing' is doing the best that you can."

I wanted to reason, but his answer seemed valid...but not everyone will have that definition of 'passing'...and then again, wheres this going?

* * *

"The snows really falling..." Snow fell over Hikarizaka and I'd describe it as 'sleet'.

The club is still together and we haven't really done anything productive...well thats kinda because our president's been out... Nagisa won't be able to graduate, there was one time when she forced her self to school but Tomoya carried her back.

"Tomoya. It'll be Nagisa's birthday within a few weeks, right?"

"Yeah, on christmas day...her birthday present is her christmas present, or it can be the other way around."

_"You're more sensitve than you look."_ Was what I wanted to say, but...I didn't really comment on that.

"Tomoya, I'll be heading off now."

"You're gonna walk through the sleet?"

"Of course not. I'll be heading over to the Reference Room till this snow blows off." And I left to said place.

* * *

"Welcome, Sakura-san, it's been a longtime." I already saw Youhei sitting at the table, he was reading some manga.

"So this is where you've been, huh? And yes, Yukine, it has been a while." I took a seat next to him, but he moved a bit. I just ignored it.

"Here you go." Yukine handed me a cup of tea.

"Thank you." I drank up the tea and sighed in relief."At this time of the year, it's actually a good thing your here."

"Thank you." She still has her usual smile and expression."If it's okay, may I know how your relationship is?"

"It's good, Yukine-chan." Youhei answered without hesitation.

"Yeah, what he said."

The conversation went on for about an hour and Youhei didn't really speak much.

"Well, Sakura. You can head on home, I'll be doing stuff here."

"Hm? Okay...well, see you later, Yukine. Youhei." I left off to the courtyard, trying to to think too much about Youhei... In fact, I do that...a lot.

As I began walking, I heard a few strange sounds that sounded familiar.

"Puhi, puhi..." I followed the sound and I found Botan; who happened to be stuck in snow.

"Ah, Botan, what are you doing here?" I bent over and looked at him."Did the Fujibayashis leave you behind?" I heard sounds of walking behind me, it was Youhei."Youhei."

He looked at me."Sakura? You still here?"

"I would've gone, but I found Botan here."

"Botan's here?" He walked over and took him out of the snow."What are you doing here? Did the Fujibyashis leave you behind?"

"Same words as me!" Was that I wanted to say, but that'd be pretty pointless.

"Kora!" I heard a voice that I kinda expected. I saw a big book flying towards Youhei so I did it.

"Youhei, watch out!" I pushed him with my body and we fell into the snow.

"Sakura-chan, Sunohara-kun! Are you guys okay?" The timid sister asked...as expected. Being on Youhei as pretty warm...and I wonder what he's thinking.

"Why'd you move him, Sakura?" Kyou savagely asked.

Youhei didn't respond.

"What were you doing? Were you trying to kill him?" I defended.

"Ahaha...I guess I've crossed over to another misunderstanding..."

"You're damn right!" He popped out if the snow."Now why's Botan here?"

Ryou spoke this time."U-um, I guess she just came here without us knowing..."

"Youhei, Sakura." Kyou spoke.

"Nani?"

"Can you two bring Botan home?"

"What makes you think that I'll-uwah!" I elbowed Youhei's gut before he can speak more.

"Shut up, Youhei." I whispered."Sure, Kyou. We can do it, but since Youhei's gonna complain, you gotta give something in return."

"I'll give you both free food tomorrow, but only from the cafeteria's menu."

"No thanks." Youhei meekly declines.

"Youhei, just do it."

I could tell by the look of face, he didn't want to. So I grabbed his hand held him close."Please."

He eyed me and looked away."I don't have to..."

"You're being so stubborn, it's a simple task."

"Oy, you two. Are you gonna do it or what?"

"Onegai, Youhei." I saw sweat on his face, but it's weird since it's winter.

"Ugh...fine, I'll go along."

Kyou beamed."Good, now get him home safe." Her eyes turned demonic."Or else you'll get it."

"Got it."

* * *

"Why would you agree to something like that, Sakura?" We began walking down the school hill with Botan following us from behind.

"It was just a simple task, Youhei. Are you that lazy?"

"That's not it at all." He paused."I just don't wanna do it."

"I thought you liked food and besides it free." I began walking in front of him."Are you sick?"

"That's not it either..."

"Then what is it?"

He didn't answer, we just kept walking silently and Botan; from time to time, made noise.

Oooooo

"Youhei, where are we going?" I stopped walking and so did he.

"Hm? Aren't we going to Kyou's house?"

"Exactly, so where are we?" I looked at the environment and I feel liked I haven't been here...maybe only a few times but not to the extent of remembering it.

"I was following you, Sakura." He said.

"Really? I was following you." I said as well.

We stared at each other in silence."Are you saying that we're lost, Youhei?"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who should know!" He exclaimed.

"How am I the one who should know? Besides you know Kyou, don't you?"

"Yes. I do know her, but I don't know where her house is, besides, you've gone there haven't you?" His question was valid.

"You're right, Youhei...but I still don't remember where it was."

"Puhi, puhi!"

"If only I could understand him." The blonde said.

"Well if Botan was to be speaking idoit, I'm pretty sure that you'd understand." I scowled.

"Why are you blaming me, Sakura, and why'd you agree to this in the first place?" His tone got softer.

"I kinda just wanted to spend more time with you, Youhei." I got closer."Can't you see it?"

He blushed and looked away."I kinda wish that you didn't..."

"Hm? Why?"

No response.

"Youhei-" he cut me off with a hand to my chest.

"Never mind that, Sakura." He said and pointed in the distance."Look, over there."

"Another snow storm, huh?" I sighed."Why? I thought the storm stopped..."

"Puhi!"

A predicament...give me sometime and I'll figure something out!


	43. Safe

**Chapter 43: Safe!**

**~Sakura's POV~**

**"**Most unpleasant." I say.

"That's my line!" Youhei says."Why? Why did it have to be like this?"

"Puhi." Botan says.

Due to the sleet we ended up in a cafe. They served tea and have books for sale in the back.

"Botan, can you turn to a doll?" I asked. I'm not sure if the place allows pets and we're not going to risk it.

"Puhi." He stopped moving and became a 'doll'.

"What an amazing pet, or should I say unique?" Youhei boringly says."So we're just gonna stay here till the sleet blows off, right?"

I smiled innocently."Not exactly."

"Hm? Nande?"

"Here's your food." A waitress places food for us on the table.

"That's why." I pointed to the food.

"Y-you ordered food?"

"Yes. Can you not see the food?"

"First you force me to come with you and now you're making me pay for your food?"

What's his problem? I wanted to ask just that.

"Youhei, you're my boyfriend, can't you just pay for it?"

He folded his arms and played 'rebel.' Something that we did when we were kids...although he doesn't do it when the others are around.

"Youhei, please..." I beg."Here have some food." I hand him a for with some meat on it.

"F-fine, I'll pay for it..." He takes it and eats it."It's good, but I still didn't expect to end up here."

"Neither did I, Youhei. In fact, I don't think any of us did and since we're in this place, I just thought that we can eat." I explain and he seemed like he accepted it.

"Sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to put it onto you..." I expected him to go on, but he ceased talking.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I'll go check out the books in the back..." He stands up and does said thing. I look at Botan.

"Where'd the Fujibayashis find you? And I wonder if you're hungry..." I secretly feed him some food."Here."

I feel pretty warms, despite still being in my uniform. Time passed by and I went to go check on Youhei.

"Youhei-" I stumbled into him.

"Youhei-"

"Look, Sakura." A moment ruined."The sleet has stopped."

"Yeah, I see that." I sigh and get Botan, with that, we leave.

* * *

"So that's why you guys were late getting here?" Yuki asks with a small smile on her face.

"Yes." Youhei says."But it definitely wasn't my fault!"

I thought he was gonna say that it was me.

"I blamed it on Sakura, but I kinda realized it was my crappy attitude."

"Oh, it was no ones fault." I say.

"A couple of idiots..." Ayame's says and then laughs."Um, by the way, what's that boar doll?"

I looked at Youhei's bed and I realize that Botan was still here.

"Oh, crap...Youhei."

"I know, Sakura...let's return it now!"

* * *

"Hold it, Youhei." I stop him as we leave the dorms.

"What?"

"I don't wanna get lost, so...I'll try and remember where it is."

And then, we suddenly hear Ryou.

"Sunohara-kun. Sakura-chan." She says while out of breath."Y-you guys...where's Botan?"

"Oh, we were just going to return him." I hand Ryou Botan."Here."

"Thank you very much for keeping her safe." Ryou bows and I do so too."I hope Onee-chan isn't worried."

"She shouldn't. Botan was returned safely after all, ne, Youhei?"

"Yeah."

Ryou soon left and I still don't really remember where their house was...

"Well, Sakura. I'll be heading to bed..." He yawns."That cafe was like a half-manga store...need a walk home?"

"No thanks, Youhei. I can make it on my own." I wave dismissively and walk home through the cold weather, good thing I've got a scarf, but with my skirt...it's cold."Oh yeah, it's almost Christmas isn't it?"


	44. Going Slow

**Chapter 43: Going Slow**

**~Sakura's POV~**

Its about a few days till its Christmas Day and also Nagisa's birthday, but though I'm thinking more about what to get for Youhei, some headphones, or a hip-hop cd?

That's the reason why I'm at this store, during after school hours.

"Now what does Youhei like?" I wonder as I look through aisles."Ugh, how can I not know what he likes?"

"So this is where you've been, huh?" Ayame's voice startled me.

"Heh? Ayame, what are you doing here?"

"Was about to ask you the same thing, but since you asked first, I'll answer first." A pause."I came here to see what you were doing."

"I'm thinking of what to get Youhei for christmas, and I realized that he's been down lately."

"How can you not know what Youhei likes? I mean your his girlfriend."

"Yeah...hey!" I exclaim.

"Well exclaiming at me won't do you any good, see you later." Ayame walks off but I call her out.

"Ayame, don't tell Youhei about me getting him a gift."

"Heh, I won't."

* * *

"Morning, Tomoya." He was there, yet Youhei wasn't."Ne, Tomoya, where's Youhei?"

"Hm? He said that he needed to think, either that or he's just obviously skipping."

Youhei slid open the door to the class, looking like his usual self.

"Good morning, Okazaki, Sakura." He sat down with is bag making a thud."Its a pretty cold morning, huh?"

"Sunohara, you realized that you've been worrying Sakura. You know?"  
"Aha, sorry, Sakura." He raised his hand halfway."Does it sting?"

I fold my arms and pout."It's just a thought, what's wrong if I'm worried?" I sit down and ignore him.

* * *

Lunch came pretty quick, even though I'd know the answer, I asked them.

"Youhei, Tomoya. So we gonna head to the store?"

"Crap, I'm kinda low on money..." Youhei answers.

"I'm empty too." I shake both my hands, signaling that I'm pretty empty.

Tomoya sighs and hands out us some money."I felt I've done this before, just go get the usual bread."

* * *

"Don't you think Tomoya's different without Nagisa?" We have exited the class and entered the caf.

"Yeah..."

"What have you been thinking about, Youhei?"

"Yeah..."

It's easy...Youhei is apparently having problems, but he probably doesn't want to tell me, obviously.

* * *

"See you guys later, oh yeah, pay me back later."

Tomoya left of to Nagisa while I left off with Youhei.

I want to ask Youhei about his problems, but I don't wanna force him, yet I feel like I have too!

"Youhei, can you tell me what kind of problem your having?" I asked, but it sounded pretty rude."S-sorry!"

"Do you really wanna know, Sakura?" He stops near a bridge, the water below wasn't frozen, but I assume it's very cold, well since it's winter.

"Y-yeah..." I wasn't sure either.

"You don't sound ready, but I'll try to tell you it in a way that's it's simple... I've been thinking about us, that maybe if we should take some time away, if me thinking is gonna hurt you, maybe we should take time apart."

I felt like I was pinched on my chest."A-are you saying that you wanna stay away from me?"

"N-no, don't take it the wrong way, Sakura!"

"I don't understand it!" I exclaim and look towards the ground."I give it my best and I still get nothing good back, why? Why?!" I walk away while feeling I was stung. It seems like Youhei ain't coming for me.

* * *

**~Youhei's POV~**

Sakura took what I was saying the wrong, but it sounded exactly like it meant that, right? Well, I'm not sure to handle this, seeing girls cry, especially ones that I love, like Sakura...it's unbearable.

Sakura didn't show up for morning or afternoon classes, I could tell why. I didn't really show concern, but I really cared about the matter.

"Sunohara, wheres Sakura?" Okazaki asks."Didn't see her today."

"She told me that she wasn't feeling well, that's all that I heard." I say.

"You're lying aren't you?"

"That's where you're kinda right, Okazaki. But I believe that it'll be dealt with soon enough."

I hear a yell."Youhei!" It was Ayame.

I turn in her direction with drooped eyes."Ayame." I nudge Okazaki."I believe that this is where it starts."

Ayame stomps up to me with an angry expression which I saw in the past.

"Youhei, how could you?!" She grabs my tie forcefully.

"What's going on here?" Okazaki asks.

I give him a blank expression."Okazaki, you can head on." I give a small dismissive wave.

"Okay..." He agrees but looks unsure, yet he went on.

The night sky was over Hikarizaka. Sakura's probably sad right now and Okazaki's probably confused. And as for Ayame, she seems pretty pissed.

"Youhei, you better explain yourself this instant." She called me by my given name.

"Ah, Ayame. So now you're calling me by given name basis?" I ask without a change of tone.

"You think you're so funny, right now, huh?"

I wasn't trying to be funny, I wasn't trying to make things harder either, but that's what's happening right now.

"Ayame, what did Sakura tell you?"

"You know what you did! Now tell me about it now." She pulled my tie harder."Tell me what you told Sakura was a joke."

"And what if it was a joke?" I blinked.

"And then I'll have to hurt you, hard."

"Please, I don't think it'll help at all." I make a phony smile."It'll make matters worse."

"Well it feels like the right choice, so hurry up before I make the choice I'll regret."

She let's go of my tie and I take my time fixing it.

"Tajami Ayame." I look at the cold lake over the rail."What do you think of me?"

"Right now, I think you're being an idiot!"

"Hehehe, that's a actually a valid answer, Ayame." I blow out my breath."A very valid answer, I'm letting a simple handicap getting in the way of my dream."

"What are you talking about, Youhei?"

"Furukawa Nagisa-chan. I once told her about how you shouldn't let a simple reason like a handicap let you not reach your dream, I also said that to Sakura, but right now, I'm eating my own words..." I explain.

"So basically your saying that you have a problem that's keeping you from being with Sakura?"

"Bingo!" I blurt."I love Sakura, she's really great and I love being with her."

"Then what's-"

"Ayame, what does you feel like when someone you love gets lost?"

"I become sad?" She replies back.

"Exactly. Maybe if you didn't love someone, it wouldn't hurt, but I bet it sounds like Im thinking too much, right?" I close my eyes, irritated."I remember losing someone like that long ago...but they didn't die, it kinda just went away."

"So, you're just basically afraid of having that lost feeling, right?"

"Y-yes...I'm really afraid..."

"But was it worth hurting Sakura?" Her voice became tense.

"I couldn't think straight, Ayame. Seeing her cry hurts me more than it hurts her!"

"Go, Youhei, tell her your reason. The longer you wait, the more you'll hurt her."

"I know, I know that! I'll tell her my reason, just let me have my alone time."

Ayame nods and leaves me alone on the bridge.

* * *

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Maybe I should've used warm water..." Cold water at night during winter, not the best choice I've made today, and maybe going school'd be the 1st. I sit in my bed, thinking if Youhei hasn't left my head at all during the day.

"Sakura, are you sleeping?" I hear Ayame's whisper at my door.

"Not really, I've been thinking."

"Well, Sakura. Expect something soon." I heard her steps till it got out if sight till I couldn't hear.

My phone vibrates and I answer it."Youhei?"

"Sakura, are you awake?"

"Of course, silly, or else I wouldn't be answering." I chuckle.

"Yeah...I have to talk to you about something...can you come to the park near my dormitory?" His voice sounds soft and caring.

"R-right now, Youhei?" I ponded."F-fine, I guess I can come there now." I got my jacket and my scarf, left the girls dormitory to see what he had to say.

* * *

The days passed by and Christmas arrived as well as Nagisa's birthday.

"Merry Christmas!" Youhei proclaimed while wearing a Santa suit.

"You sound pretty happy for someone who got rejected." Kyou's words ruined his mood."Youhei actually sent a resume to a modeling company and he got rejected."

"I'll be working in place near my home so whatever!" He sits down with a grunt.

Misae-san, Yukine. The Fujibayashi sisters, Kotomi, Tomoyo and Tomoya were at the part along with Nagisa's cheerful parents. Nagisa got a Dango for her birthday none other than Tomoya. It was a Christmas to remember, since it was actually a memorable one.

"Youhei, you've got a new cd, didn't you?" I ask in an fake exasperated voice."What a waste of 3o mintues..."

"Relax, Sakura." He peeps at his watch."It's only 3pm."

"Hey if it isn't the best couple!" Ayame approaches us.

"Yo, Ayame." He greets with a usual tone.

"Youhei, go on ahead." I pat his back and he goes on. That's when I speak to Ayame."Ayame, thanks."

"For what?"

"For speaking to Youhei, a few days before christmas, you didn't threaten him did you?"

"Sort of...but of course! I wouldn't left you get depressed again. So how are you guys doing?" She ask with curiosity in her voice.

"We're still together, Ayame. But Youhei decided that we take it slow for a while..." I say it rather depressingly.

"I see, at least you guys are still together, but taking it slow? You wanted that, didn't you?"

"In a way...I did."


	45. Difficulty

**Chapter 45: Difficulty****  
**

"So, Ayame. How's it going over there?"

"They're doing very well, but they had some conflict but it was resolved."

"I see...Ayame. I need you to tell her it."

"Tell her what?''

* * *

"So, Ayame. How's it going over there?"

"They're doing very well, but they had some conflict but it was resolved."

"I see...Ayame. I need you to tell her it."

"Tell her what?''

* * *

_"H-how could this happen...to tell Sakura this..." Ayame thinks in her head."There's happiness here...but I don't think its a reason to...oh gosh! Why am I in this situation?"_

"This winter really lasting long, huh?" Kyou comments on the winter."Not to mention this club, right, Tomoya?"

"Yeah..."

"This club really didn't bare any fruit huh?" Kotomi uses quite complicated words."A club that didn't really its bone...pfftttt." She begins laughing.

"Youhei, was her joke supposed to be funny?" Kyou asks.

"That isn't something that you should ask me.." He whispers back.

"Get the fruit part?" Ryou adds in."Its when a certian plant or tree grows its food."

"The joke isn't even funny..." Kyou mumbles.

"I don't think its right for Kotomi-chan to make jokes." Sunohara whispers."She's a genius, but she goes down when she makes jokes."

"Sunohara-kun, you don'y like my jokes?" Kotomi's expression drops."

"No, don't make a sad face."

"But in the end...this club didn't really do much..." Tomoya finally speaks.

"But I suggested that we do a play that involves my violin." Kotomi chives in.

"You mean the one about the garbage doll?" Asked Kyou.

"Yes, I'd like to make something like it and then my violin would play. You guys didn' really like it, huh?"

"Well its mostly because the play would be cancled because of your playing, but if you weren't playing I think it'd be fine..."

"O-oy, aren't you being to straightforward?" The blonde says with concer.

"Sometimes the truth hurts, Youhei."

"Kyou-chan's a bully..."

Sunohara receives a text.

"Well you guys, I've gotta go meet Sakura at the park..later."

* * *

"Youhei, you actually came...!"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Its because of how we've been lately...and you know, Youhei, its Valentines Day, right?" She blurts at the end of her sentence."And I m-made you this..."

"For me? Why?"

"You idiot, I said its because...I-...you know...you're my valentine..." She shly says, without looking at him.

"Oh come on..." Ayame walks out."You're taking forever!"

"You're just making things awkard! Go away for a while." Sakura proclaims and then mouths the word 'please'.

"Sure, see you two later."

* * *

"So, you called me here just give me valentine chocolate?"

"You say it like its easy to make chocolate! I had Kyou help me with this, but that's beside the point. I called you here so that we can stop being slow!"

"...huh?" Sunohara felt lost.

"I'm saying that I wanna be back together, but we were never broken up, right?"

"I see, your love is now strong for Sunohara Youhei."

"The way you're talking makes me wanna hit you...but then again...Youhei...you're making things hard." She groans."Why did I have to strong feelings for an idioit-"

"That you loved since back then? Hehe, I guess its just fate, Sakura." Sunohara gets closer to her."I just needed to think, Sakura. I never stopped thinking...but I guess I just overthought my thoughts."

"Huh? You're making me confused."

"Well, how about I make you speechless?"

Youhei leaned towards her and that marked their first kiss within two months.

"Seeing all this...just makes things tougher...so difficult!"

* * *

**A/N**

**The story is on the verge of you know what.**


	46. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 46: Decisions, Decisions**

_"Youhei says that seeing girls cry hurt him. He says that especially if he loves them, then its unbearable. Sakura is my dear friend and I care about her happiness, but this choice just might break it...I am lost..." _

"Snow, what makes snow melt? Heat, water, fire, lava, do you know what I'm trying to say, Okazki?"

"Not really, mostly because you just randomly began saying it."

"I see, so are you gonna head over to my place? But of course, you're gonna go see Nagisa-chan first, right?"

"Yeah, look there's Sakura."

As the two exited the main building, Sakura joined them.

"Hey you two. Tomoya, you're gonna go see Nagisa, huh?"

"Its his daily routine, Sakura. Its something that you don't need to ask about." Or so he says.

"You asked me that earlier, you know?" Tomoya walks in a different path."I'll see you guys later."

"See you later."The two say in unison.

0000000000

"You're not gonna hang with Ayame today?"

"She's been feeling down lately, and why does it sound like you don't want me to be here?"

"Sakura, you're taking it the wrong way. Now here, read this." Sunohara hands her a crossword book.

"What's this? You want me to do puzzles in this book?"

"Yep." He smiles."I filled one whole book just a few hours ago."

"Oh? What's a place for education and is spelled with six letters?" Sakura asks.

"U-um...lets see..."

**(2 mintues later)**

"Um...I don't know."

"Its 'school' Youhei. How did you even pass your exams?"

"I managed to pass with you, because you decided to help your boyfriend."

Sakura blushes and chuckles."You even managed to pass the English Course...even the Math Course."_ Youhei and Tomoya have been messing around with their school days since their 1st year, kinda sounds like a story of change, and Tomoya drastically changed and so did Youhei."_

"Oh, Sakura. Here."

"What's this?"

"Its White Day...and I decided that I give you some chocolate, b-because...you know, I love you...?"

Sakura's eyes turned droopy."Why'd you say it like a quesiton?"

"A thousand words mean a picture!"

"A thousand words mean a picture? Don't you mean that 'a picture is like a thousand words'?"

"Sunohara, you have a call from Tajami-san." Misae interjects, which he seems to not be so mad about."Oh? Did Sunohara give you chocolates? I'm quite surprised."

"Yeah, yeah...Sakura, got any messages for Ayame?" He asks, standing up.

"No, not really."

"Well okay."

* * *

"Hello."

"Youhei, its me, Ayame...I kinda have something to tell you..." Ayame sounded kinda nervous.

"Oh? It must be important...so what is it?"

"I think its better if we talk alone..." A pause."Can you come to the park?"

"What? Like now?"

"Yes, and please come, its important."She hangs up.

"Hmm...?" He returns to his room."Sakura, I'll be heading out."

She turns her eyes off the crossword puzzle.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be heading to the tea house?" He leaves, saying that.

"Why'd he answer me with a question? Some guys sure are weird...what's a two letter word for something that entertains people...a tv! I'm so smart."

* * *

Getting dressed casually didn't really matter for Sunohara, so his winter uniform did well for the cold weather. Youhei walks into the park, looking for the short brown haired girl. Tajami Ayame changed her hair color back since becoming friends again with Sakura.

"So why'd you call me here, Ayame?"

She sat on the bench, still wearing her school uniform.

"Sit here, Youhei. I've got stuff to tell you..." She trails off, but he does what she says."Here have some pocky."

"Thanks, so what is it?"

Ayame; having a face that showed anxiety and couldn't speak made Youhei speak out.

"What is it, Ayame? You gonna confess to me?" He jokes.

"Well...I'm gonna confess something to you..." She hesitantly says.

"E-eh?"

* * *

"What? You've got the wrong idea, Youhei. You're a somewhat good guy, but you're not my type."

"Okay...so what were you gonna tell me?"

"I didn't want to say this...or in fact, have a part in this..." Ayame hesitates."_C-come on, Ayame, say it...or else...you'll build up guilt"  
_

"Youhei, have you heard about Sakura's dad; Kaname-san, right?"

Youhei suddenly remembers.

"Ah, her old man...what about him?"

_"Is this really something that I should get Youhei involved in...but either way, it affects him so its best that he does know...but then again, the results definetly won't be postive..."_

"Kaname-san's been injured by some accident. He's moving back to Kanto and he want's Sakura to move there with him."

"W-what? Sakura...will be moving home, but not to Tohoku? Who told you this?"

"Kimura Yuki did, she told me a few weeks ago and I've decided that I'll tell you." Ayame spoke clearly, but her eyes felt like they had water.

"W-why, why are you telling me this, Ayame?" Sunohara asked in shock.

"Because you needed to know...and I need you to tell Sakura for me."

"Kaname-san believes that she'll be better of living with him, and safer too...he's not dispersing you, Youhei..."

"What makes you think that my opinion matters?"

Ayame narrowed her eyes."Are that much of an idiot, Youhei? Sakura loves you, she really does...and if someone loves someone...they'd listen to that person's plea."

"Er, you say it like its easy...but do you know what would happen if I did tell her?"

"I know! I know what would happen...you think I just told this to you without thinking? Youhei, to avoid getting hurt from this, just tell her it and we'll be at ease...but its not easy as it sounds..."

"What the hell, Ayame? I'm not gonna let Sakura go...I wanted to stay with her, you said...you said that everything'd stay fine."

"Yes, but I didn't know that this would happen...but this isn't something you can go against, Youhei. And if you decline...you're just acting like a child." Ayame gulps."Sakura should be leaving within a week, please tell her. Bye, Youhei..."

Sunohara stands there in the snow covered park, lost in thought.

"W-what the hell? This is so unfair..."

_"Though I found it unfair. Ayame was right, I am acting like a child...like a teddy bear being taken away. And if I tell soon, things might be less painful, but either way, she'll be hurt, me, and probably everyone else...This is a decision that I can't stop...decisions, decisions."_


	47. Done

**Chapter 47: Done**

"Tomoya, are you gonna head to the cafeteria?"

"...no. You can head there without me." He shows a weak wave.

"Okay, have you seen Youhei?"

"No, you can head on, I've brought some bread from home."

"Alright, see you later." She walks out of the classroom.

Tomoya takes out said food and begins eating, he observes Sunohara's seat and then returns to looking out the window.

A good few minutes later, Sunohara enters the class.

"Afternoon, Okazaki." He says it weakly."You're already eating, huh?"

"Yeah, so where have you been?"

"I've been thinking about stuff.."

"You said that a few months ago...are you planning to slow again with Sakura?" Tomoya asks.

Sunohara widens his eyes.

"No...that's not the problem...Okazaki, can I speak to you about something?" Sunohara pleads.

Okazaki nods and the two head for the door, but the brown haired figure crosses them.

"Oh? Youhei, you were here?" She was carrying food in a bag."I can buy you some food, thanks to the money you gave me."

"Its okay. I'm heading somewhere..." He says.

"Where to?"

"Sunohara's gotta talk with me, he's says its important."

"Okazaki, you're gonna make Sakura wanna bump in." The blonde whispers.

"I don't really sure what his definition of important really is, so go on."

_"For some reason, her words hurt!"_

"Alright, lets go."

0000000000

The two moved up the roof, where they could talk without disturbance.

"Ne, Okazaki...you know I'm not sure if I should be asking you this..but how'd you feel when you heard about Nagisa-chan having to repeat a year?"

"That really is out of the blue."

Sunohara takes a deep breath.

"Its because I'm kinda having a similar problem." He looks up to the sky."Sakura isn't sick, she isn't gonna be repeating a year...but I may never see her again. Sakura'll be leaving to Kanto by graduation, mainly because of a family situation, so what would you do?"

"If I were in your shoes, huh? Its a big hassle, man..."

"Crap, I have to deal with this crap..."

"I think its just best to her now, because at the last minute, she probably'd just be hurt...the sooner...I think is the best choice." Okazaki explains to the lost blonde."

"It'd be useless to stop her, because I don't think I can do anything in this situation...though I guess I'll just have to deal with it. I bet I wouldn't feel this much pain if Sakura hadn't gone to this school. I like how my old childfriend came back, I like how we got closer, but just to have it break up in the end...I can't accept it!"

"I can't say that I know how you feel, but if you hadn't met Sakura, I don't think neither of you would have such good moments. Do you really regret becoming close with her?"

"Of course not. I'd rather have those happy moments then none at all...but the past feelings are coming back..." Sunohara says to himself.

"Huh?"

"No, nothing...I'm gonna break the news to her, but it won't be easy." Youhei declares."Later."

After school hours, they met up on the school roof.

"Youhei, so what'd you call me for? Acting serious is kinda rare for you."

"Sakura...you heard about your dad, right?" He tries to form a smile.

"Yeah, he's been an accident, huh?"

_"It seems like Ayame only told her a bit...I guess I'll have to tell her everything."_

"Your old man wants you to live with him and the rest of his relatives...in Kanto." Sunohara still hasn't shown any sort of weakeness.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"It means what it means. Ayame told me about it and I decided to tell you."

Sakura shakes her head in disagreement.

"I wanna stay with you, Youhei. Besides, why can't I just stay with Makoto and Onee-chan?"

"I-I...don't know the details, but they say it'd better off if you were to just move."

The girl kneels down and covers her eyes.

"Why...why is something like this happening? I thought...we'd be together...but the past is haunting me again..."

"You're overreacting! All you have to do is move there and then...you'll move once your ready." Sunohara blurts.

"Are you saying that I won't-...no, I'm not doing that!" She rebels.

"Sakura. Remember how you really didn't like for the first weeks of school? But since you gave it a try you found happiness...if you try it there...maybe, you can find a little more happiness there." He made another fake smile.

"You're saying that it might be better there?"

"That's what I was told...when you have the chance to move on in life you should take it." Youhei cuts her off."Don't make it any harder than it is...or else..you're just weak...do you wanna stay like this?!"

Sakura gives in and reluctantly agrees.

"Heh, I understand it Youhei, you just want the best for me and your opinion does matter." She nods."Its not like disagreeing could've done anything, so I'll go, no hard feelings, right?" She walks away into the dorms and Youhei departed as well.


	48. An Empty Feeling

**Chapter 48: An Empty Feeling****  
**

"Ever since Sakura knew about how she'd was gonna have to move to Kanto, she hasn't been the same...even just seeing it makes me sad..." Sunohara wails."I'll be lonely again."

"Why don't you go try going with her and to talk to her dad or whoever she's gonna live with?" His blue haired friend suggested.

"I don't really wanna interrupt her family situation, things just might gts worse." He nods."I guess nature really is taking it's course."

"You kinda used it wrong, but nonetheless, I won't say anything."

"Sakura's dad. He knew me since childhood...does he not trust me?"

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sunohara asks, they head towards the cafeteria.

"I mean, maybe he hasn't seen you in a while or maybe he forgot you. He probably thinks that you're not trust worthy."

"You're making me sound like a troublesome delinquent!" Youhei exclaims.

"It's true isn't it?"

"You're the only one I don't want to hear that from."

"As I was saying, how would you feel if someone like Mei went on dating someone?" Okazaki makes Sunohara go into his thoughts.

"If he's a person I trust then I'm good, regardless...I'd have to see it for myself."

"There. I'm not doubting you, but maybe that's the situation."

The two enter the cafeteria, which is crowded as usual.

"The place...still the same as always, ne, Okazaki?"

"Yeah. I bet the puddings sold out."

After getting their food, the two exit off into the courtyard.

"I just remembered. Sunohara, where's Sakura at?"

He takes out his bread from the wrapper and begins eating.

"Ayame went with her to Kanto to see things out so that it'd be good after graduation." He sighs in depression."They'll be back before graduation."

"I see." Okazaki keeps eating.

"I wonder..." The blonde drops his food."Snow melts by heat, right? But it wouldn't have to melt if it didn't come down, do you see what I'm saying?"

"Yes. You're regretting about how you met, Sakura."

"I'm not regretting our meeting at all...it's just that maybe if I didn't love her, it wouldn't hurt, right?"

"You really do say some good things out of the blue moon." He compliments.

"It's because I'm actually a good guy. But in this situation...it'd be hard to forget about her, I'd say-"

"Impossible?" Tomoya interjects.

"Nnn...I'd say possible but very difficult." After aimless talking, the bell's chime played and students reported back to class.

There wasn't really a lot to do since it's only a few weeks till graduation.

* * *

"So, Sakura." The two girls board the train back to Hikarizaka."What do you think of the place?"

"It's nice to see dad and Oji-chan...but it won't be the same without Youhei..." Stated Sakura."But Youhei says that I should do this, and that's what I'll do."

"You really do depend on him, don't you?"

Sakura turns red and she looks to the ground.

"Is...is there so etching wrong with that?" Ayame grabs her cheeks and pinches it."You've never looked so happy before...I'm sorry this is happening to you."

"Don't worry, Ayame. It's not yours, or Youhei's fault. I've had thoughts of regretting this all just to not feel pain, but I'd rather have these happy moments than none at all."

* * *

"Throughout the rest of the school year. Things were slow again for me and Sakura. All we did was go school together and hangout at my place till the dawn sets. Our day if graduation came and it was something I waited for, yet it wasn't.

I left the gymnasium with Okazaki since we didn't really want to do any of the singing or recitation.

"So, Sunohara. Sakura's gonna be living somewhere else instead of Tohoku?

I lean on on the wall."Yeah, it really hurts just to see her go..." It stings! It burns! If there anymore words, I'd use them! But I didn't."Sakura'll be living in Kanto till further notice."

"Sounds tough, though." Okazaki says.

"It's probably bad as yours, expect Nagisa-chan's still with you ...this really does suck."

"Sunohara, wanna go breaking windows right after this?"

"What's that?"

"I kinda thought that I'd have to repeat a year if I did that." He explains.

"That's sound like you'll be expelled instead of repeating a year."

"Yeah, then that's just pointless."

The see the old man; Komura Toshio coming their way.

"Ah, Okazaki and Sunohara. Congrats on graduating, I guess I'll be graduating with you guys since I'm retiring."

"Is that so?" Sunohara firmly says.

"I was thinking that the Drama Club would be solid with you around." Says Okazaki.

"Don't worry about her." The old man says."She's much more stronger and level-headed than you two. You guys should be the one who are working hard. I was lucky to meet students who needed my help in the end."

"If you hadn't set me and Okazaki straight, we would've been kicked out long ago." I said.

"I've been thinking for a while." Okazaki begins speaking."But did you have me and Sunohara purposely meet?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sunohara asked him.

"Me and Sunohara are alike, if one has a friend, one doesn't give up so easily, is that what you thought?"

They waited for answer from Gramps.

"Hm, I can't say for sure, after all, I'm pretty old." He moved on past us."You two'll be members of society starting tomorrow. Make sure to attend your last homeroom, okay?"

The duo bow to him in respect."Thank you for your guidance."

"So, Okazaki. Are we gonna attend homeroom?"

"Well, since its our last day here, let's just go."

* * *

Attending homeroom and then the bell's chime played, making our time here at this school, students were crying while some were happy.

I took a picture with the girls in front of the school gate sign. As a group, we approach Okazaki.

"Tomoya, we'll be heading to a party after this, but I guess you've got someone to attend to, huh?" Kyou casually says.

"Yeah, goodbye you guys." Tomoya runs down to the school hill to see Nagisa, who was sick at home.

"Sunohara-kun. Will you be heading to the party as well?" The younger Fujibayashi asks.

"He can't, Ryou." Kyou points to Sakura who just stared at the cherry blossoms."Go."

"Right." He walks over and greets her. Ayame comes by as well.

"Sakura. Your old man wants you to head to Kanto now, let's go." Youhei follows from behind the girls, not saying or doing anything, expect for breathing or walking.

The ride in the train was quite for the trio, even though the train had enough people that even some people had to speak louder than average. The train soon stopped.

"Kanto Main Station." The driver proclaims.

With her diploma and roller bag that she had from the first day, Sakura went out and the other two followed.

"You know the place, Sakura? Make sure you don't get lost." Ayame sounded like an older sister there.

"Yeah..." Sakura glances at the blonde she still loves."Youhei..." She begins tearing."Thanks...for everything..."

He just widened his eyes and watched as she walked away.

"W-wait, wait...Sakura..." He managed to say some words, but it wasn't meant for ears."Damnit!" He kicks a pebble."W-why did it have to be like this...?"

"Come on, Youhei." Ayame nudges him."Our train is gonna leave."

He nods and the two leave the place with the train, watching as the most things they see pass by quickly.

"It's feels kinda fast, doesn't it?" Tajami suddenly says.

"Of course, we're in a train."

"No. I mean the days of school...it's like yesterday...you two were just so happy over valentines chocolate. I wonder how Sakura be in that place? It just won't be the same without her."

"I agree, but I guess I've got other stuff to focus on.

The two later arrived back to their hometown where they had a new life on their track.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah, not a great ending, huh? Well, in my point of view, its so I can either make a sequel or I can just leave it. (But its possible)  
**

**Well what do you think of the story? I find it good in my case, but I'd like to hear your reviews. Have a good/night day.**


	49. A Glimpse

**A Glimpse**

* * *

_W-wait, wait...Sakura...Damnit!.W-why did it have to be like this...?_

_"I remember it like it was yesterday...in fact it was like three long months ago...Sakura was taken, far away from me to live somewhere else other than her home place; Tohoku. I'm not really quite sure where she exactly is at, as I was just told Kanto, or maybe they were lying, who knows?" _

* * *

_Why, dad...why did you keep me from being with Youhei?_

_You already know the answer, and if you don't...you'll understand it soon enough._

_Wh-_

_"That's enough, Sakura. You can leave once you're ready to work on your own, and right now, you're defintely not there, that's enough for today."_

_"That's what my dad said long ago...and so far its been three long months. 'I'll understand soon enough...this guy, ever since **that** event, he hasn't been much of a help...why couldn't I just stay with Makoto at home house? ...its like he just wants to seperate me from Youhei...I'm not a child anymore." She looks into her own stuff."What's this...I'm not even sure if this even right...there's one thing that this place doesn't have...him."_

* * *

A phone call, it was Mei.

"Hello."

"Ah, Onii-chan. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm at home and I just got off of work-"

"Onii-chan, have you thought about finding another one?"

"Not even."

"Its been too long, aren't you tired of being lonely?"

"How long are gonna keep going with that, Mei? I told you already, I'm not looking for anyone else."

_"These past three months...it wasn't bad, but why am I working so hard? What will it bring? Its like have another road to cross...and it'll be tough..."_

* * *

"Oji-chan, please give my regards to dad...I know he'll disagree if I was to tell him, but at least he'll know."

"Sure, but are you sure you wanna go? In fact, where will you go?"

"I'll be going to my future...the one thing that don't have here." Sakura faces her uncle."Thanks for your care, Oji-chan, now I must go."

* * *

The rain began to calm down. I close my umbrella and watch the sun come out from the dark clouds. The Sakura tree's were always beautiful, the window blew, making some fall off.

"So pretty...reminds me of high school." I shake off the leaves that have fallen on me.

"I agree with you, Youhei."

_"Just by hearing the voice, I knew who it was...and when I turned around, she really was there."_

* * *

**A/N**

**Youhei: So, another story is opening up?**

**Sakura: Hmm...seems like it, Youhei. We'll be getting our own story.**

**Tomoyo: No, this is just beta work, this doesn't mean that you'll be getting your own story.**

**Youhei: Why you-huarr?!**

**Tomoyo: Don't make such sudden movements, the hot dog is stuck in your nose again.**

**Youhei: Why are you even here?!**

**Tomoyo: I'm here to do my part.**

**Youhei: You did more than that!**

**Sakura: Tomoyo, you're making this author's note too long.**

**Tomoyo: Alright, then just let me say what I needed to say.**

**Youhei: Sakura, where'd she even come from?**

**Sakura: Why don't you pull that hotdog out of your nose?**

**Tomoyo: Please don't misunderstand. This only beta work. I was told to come by and say thi-**

**?: Hey, what do you think you're doing here?**

**Tomoyo: Saying what I'm supposed to be doing.**

**?: Well hurry up and say it, you're making this too long.**

**Tomoyo: I'm done saying what I need to do, bye.**

**Sakura: Onee-chan, you weren't supposed to be in this author's note.**

**?: I see, I have to wait till the official release, huh? Well, bye.**

**Youhei: Yeah, I can't wait to be stuck with her.**

**Sakura: Oh, don't worry, I'll return in the early chapters.**

**Youhei: Yeah...so what do we do now?**

**Sakura: Let's just exit the set.**

**Youhei: Sure, sure.**

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm really not sure of making a sequel...I'd just like to say that, but I might make one, just wanted to say that.**


End file.
